Vampire Encounters: Hiding Beneath the twilight
by twilightromance4ever
Summary: Sequel to VE: BTC. To Protect her family from the vampire that want her dead, Bella moves to Forks to hide. "I wanted to slap myself. I had been worried about ERIC exposing me here. No, it would be these vampires that would drive me out of Forks."
1. Chapter 1

I could only stare at the three newcomers. They couldn't be here.

They just couldn't.

I had spent the last 10 years trying to evade people like them and they happen to stumble on me when I'm trying to actually blend in.

As Carlisle continued on with the introductions, I stealthily looked them over.

His mate was-as was the pattern it seemed-a redhead. Also with a 'V' name.

His other companion was also olive skinned and had a name two letters from the previous one.

I gripped Edward's arm more tightly as his head swiveled towards me. I could feel Edward trying to act normal but it wasn't working. Edward was tense and in a clearly protective stance.

He picked up on that quickly and turned his gaze to study me.

I didn't meet his gaze straight on-surley he would see the brown eyes. But from what I could tell, he didn't recognize me.

I didn't understand how that was possible.

We had spent the last 10 years fighting each other.

"Sure," I heard Carlisle say. "Some of us were just leaving. How about first?"

He flung the baseball at the second male but the redhead was faster.

"I'm the one with the wicked cuveball."

"Oh, well I think we can handle that," Jasper said challengingly.

"We shall see." She said as they walked away.

I felt the shift in the wind too late and then my scent was blowing towards them.

I was done for. There was no way that he could not recognize my scent.

But he simply crouched down in a challenge and didn't acknowledge me as a threat at all.

Somehow, he didn't recognize me.

"We're going now," Laurent said soothingly as they slowly backed away.

James looked up and this time I met is gaze full on.

He starred at me for a full moment and I waited for the moment I would have to leap in front of Edward and meet his attack head on.

The attack never came.

He slowly straightened out of his crouch and began backing away slowly.

He hadn't recognized me.

And yet…

He had killed several humans in my range already.

Everything I was told me that he had met a death sentence by that alone.

All it would take was one thought.

One action.

And he would be dead.

But I would also expose what I really was. Not only to the Cullens but to anyone else that happened to be watching.

He had done a crime worthy of a death sentence.

But could I risk everything I had worked for- over the last few months especially- for one vampire?

* * *

Please review! The first full chapter will be up within the week!


	2. Moving to Forks

**A/N:**

Wow! 18 reviews for just the preface! Keep it up guys! I LOVE the reviews as much as you love new chapters! Thanks and comments are at the bottom! I will try to keep on the update every weekend.

The pictures of the two new kids and the rings mentioned will be on my website.

Here you find out what happened that night I didn't write about in the last story. Go easy and notice Bella's acceptance of what happened and that Aaron's hatred of it. Meaning, that he hates himself for doing it meaning it wasn't planned or wanted.

_**SO DON'T FREAK OUT!**_

Also, they are the RA and EC mentioned in the first few chapters of BTC.

This one is REALLY long…don't expect all chapters to be this long. :p

Enjoy!

**Website**: (http:/ /)candiifiction.(webs.)com

Obviously, remove the () and spaces

* * *

**Part 1:**

I smiled as I leaned against the fence that surrounded the house that Aaron had secluded himself and the twins to in Colorado. Emmett and Rosalie were chasing each other in their little forms across the backyard. I hadn't seen them in a year and a half. And before that, it had been 3 years. And it was just short visits..

For just a moment it seemed like life was normal. Well, as normal as it could be for us.

See, life had changed drastically for me. I wasn't the twelve year old girl I had been back in Mississippi. When my only concern was that I had a homicidal vampire after me. Seems like a lot, but its nothing compared to what I had to deal with now.

For one, most of the vampires that came after me-and believe me, we weren't short on that front-were NOT being blackmailed into attacking me. This made my job a whole lot harder. If they were being blackmailed, I could promise them a short easy death-because Tasha was a mean cold heartless monster and burned her victims from the inside out. Literally-and they instantly would tell me everything they knew about Tasha. Unfortunately, they never knew how she was tracking me. I had also learned that she sent the vampires that she wanted to get rid of. The big battle was coming. When, I didn't know. But, it would be in the next five years. Our battle had been going on for eight years now. It was bound to end at some point.

Second, I was lying to my mom. After I had given birth to Emmett and Rosalie, Aaron and I had gone into hiding. My dad knew the truth as we had escaped there when I had gotten pregnant. But, we had told my mom that I was in a private traveling school. It was a good thing Aaron was so good at forgery. On the twins second birthday, I separated from them until I was 16. I was chased around the globe trying to hide from Tasha and get her and her goons away my kids. They chased me assuming that I would never leave my kids. I never stayed in one place more than two months, performing songs and dances under the alias Marie Swanson. I was now an international phenomenon so I had to take a break cause Tasha figured out we were one and the same.

Third, Emmett and Rosalie. They were the light of my life and everything I never knew I needed or wanted. I had gotten pregnant with them at the young age of twelve against all possible odds. Aaron and I had been drugged that night and neither one of us really remember much of anything except waking up in a bloody mess on my bed. It's a good thing mom had been gone cause we both screamed loud enough to wake the dead. The dead that were actually buried. Five years later and Aaron was still convinced he raped me. Just as much as I was convinced as it wasn't his fault. And really, it didn't matter. Emmett and Rosalie were everything I ever needed. But we were concerned.

They had a growth spurt that scared us to death. By all means, they should just be five.

They looked like they were twelve.

It scared us. They were gaining two years of physical and mental maturity for each year they were alive. By the time I was eighteen or nineteen they would be fully grown.

Assuming that they stopped growing. But Isa and Jesse had managed to create these bracelets that blended into their skin so well unless you knew they were there you didn't see anything. What they did was make them so that they acted and looked like they should. So with the bracelets on they looked and acted five. With them off, they were preteens.

My son's name was Emmett Carlisle Swan-McCarthy. The last name he used depended on how much he was hiding. He was the spitting image of his father and was already showing to be playful but also very protective of his family. We named him after the uncle he might never know and the vampire doctor that inspired us all to do better with whatever lot we were given.

We named my daughter after the unnatural beauty named Rosalie. Her full name was Rosalie Alice Swan McCarthy. I just liked the name Alice so we made it her middle name. She has hair that is a darker blonde but not a brown. A lot closer to brown than blonde. And the older she became the more blonde her hair became. My baby girl was also a healer. A really good one at that. She could also mix her powers with water to make a solution of her healing powers for when I couldn't be around cause heaven knew I got hurt a lot. Both of them had bright blue eyes. They were half human half vampire. The human parts is that they have a heartbeat although its faster than a humans, their eye color, the fact that they can age, and they eat human food and not blood.

I glanced down at the ring I wore on my future wedding ring finger. The ring signified me as the leader of the McCarthy family. Aaron wore one similar to it. When I was around Mom and Phil I had this finger cover over it so she didn't know I even had it. She'd freak and figure I was about to get married or something.

Aaron and I were the head of the dozens of McCarthy vampires spread around the world. And we were all connected. Mentally. We could be on complete opposite sides of the globe and we could still talk mentally. It was hard to get used to at first but I got used to it.

The coolest thing about it? Mind readers couldn't hear us talk to each other. Like Aro. He could be reading Aaron's memories while Aaron and I had a mental conversation and he wouldn't hear a thing. He also wouldn't find out about anything our conversation unless Aaron let him.

I was also-apparently-a shield. Had I been able to turn into a vampire, I would be able to use it better. Rosalie and Emmett though had inherited some of that power so they could shield their thoughts at will-and sometimes other's too. They usually didn't though. Just to stay less inconspicuous.

I sighed again and Aaron moved over to me and as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "What?"

I glanced up at him. "What?" I repeated.

He chuckled once. "You've sighed twice and you have that look on your face. What's wrong?"

I gave a half laugh, half sigh. He knew me so well now.

I looked back towards my kids playing as I answered him. "I have to leave."

I felt his confusion. "its a couple hours til your mom expects you back."

"Not that kind." I said softly.

I felt him droop as he processed what I was saying.

"Again? Bella, you've only been hear a year and a half. Finish the school year."

I shook my head. "I can't. And neither can you. You're taking the kids somewhere. Tasha and her army are close. I can feel it in the air."

He sighed and buried his head in my hair. "When?"

"One week." His arms tightened around me.

"I'll be going to see my dad. I'm gonna pretend to be normal. More than usual I mean. I'm gonna cut off my powers and not use them. Pretend to be clumsy. Dress poorly. All the stuff that would attract attention, I'll do away with."

I felt his smirk. "Your new car?" I hit his leg.

I was just as addicted to speed as he was. That would probably be the second hardest part of this. "No new car. I'll have to find some new old thing. No Bella McCarthy credit card. And-"

I broke off. This would be the hardest part.

"And what, Bella?" Aaron asked tensely.

"No outside communication unless its an emergency."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning before the airport will be the last time I have any contact with you and the kids until this war is over or I'm found."

A couple hours later, I was forced to open an portal-courtesy of my earth element powers- back to my house in Arizona where myself, mom, and Phil were currently living.

I set my fork down on my empty dinner plate. "I have an announcement."

Mom and Phil looked up from dinner concerned. "Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "Mom, I've decided that you should go with Phil to Florida and support him during tryouts."

My mom frowned. "But Bella, I don't wanna leave you here all by yourself."

I looked down at my plate. "I won't be. I'll be with dad."

"oh." She said surprised. "Charlie's coming down?"

"No, mom." I said raising my head and meeting her gaze.

"I'm moving back to Forks."

**Part 2:**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt, which was also Aaron's favorite. It was a sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of the northwest Washington state, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any place in the United States of America. It was from this town my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town I spent a month every summer until I was thirteen-when I realized I was being tracked by other elements. For my kids.

It was to forks I now exiled myself-an action that I took with great horror, relief, and responsibility.

Horror because I detested the little town. I loved my sunshine and I knew this place was a perfect place for the red-eyed vampires to pass through.

Relief because my father knew my secret. My mother didn't. How could I tell her that my kids-who should by all means only be five-looked and acted around twelve? My father knew my secret and when I told him to go to Isa he obeyed without question knowing I had many dealing with the supernatural. He didn't know the specifics of course, but he knew enough. I had to hide from my mother. After I turned thirteen I lovingly but firmly told my dad I would be ending my visits. He had immediately guessed that I wanted to see my twins, as I called them. So I would hop a plane to Seattle and then from there leave to a plane to their current location. They had to change after every time I visited so they wouldn't be tracked.

Responsibility because the only reason I exiled myself to this dreary town was because it brought safety to my children. It gave them a chance to be almost normal.

My children. My dear Emmett and Rosalie. Oh, how I missed them. How I longed to have them with me. But I couldn't be selfish. When I was around they were in danger, it was as simple as that. The huntings and searching had gotten more intense so it had nearly been three years since I had really seen my baby's. They knew I missed seeing them grow up so they always stayed in their little form when I visited.

Although I suppose it was good this was such a rainy town; the sun made me miss them more.

"Bella, " my mom said to me-the last of a thousand times-before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would get paid, have food in the fridge, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost but still…I didn't like the thought. But as much as I loved my mother, I loved my kids more.

And my mom wasn't being hunted by elemental vampires.

"I _want_ to go," I lied. I'd gotten better at my lying. Now it was too the point that I could lie on top of the lie. The first lie would be believed and the second would be seen as an attempt to lie. It was very helpful.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon. You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

Even if I hadn't been going for my kids, the sacrifice in her eyes alone would have convinced me to stay in Forks.

"Don't worry about me. It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly me for a minute, then I got on the plane, and she was gone. I knew dad and I wouldn't be talking much at first. What could he say?

'Oh hey Bells I'm glad you came to stay with me because of the supernatural after your kids.'

Yeah. Right.

He had already registered me for high school and I had a sneaking suspicion he had already gotten me a car, even though I insisted I could buy it. Having an immortal for a boyfriend, as all of my human friends called him, and a current friend sometimes had its advantages.

Credit Cards and money galore.

When I got off the plane, my dad gave me an awkward, one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling.

"You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too dad." He had no idea how much. The weight of keeping a secret had been lifted from my shoulders.

Once we were moving in the cruiser he announced had had found a cheap car for me.

"What kind of car?" I asked a little warily. I didn't need a hot-rod car although those were fun to ride around in.

"Well, it's a truck actually. A Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"  
"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

Vaguely. "No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer. He's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Straight to the question he didn't want to answer. I was gifted like that. Note the sarcasm.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-it's only a few years old, really."

I wasn't about to give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was in the early 60's."

Well, that was fine. I could make it got faster than any car if I needed it to. And no element would expect me to drive a truck like that.

"Sounds great dad. How much is it?" I bet he already bought it.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." He was embarrassed cause he had figured out that I already guessed that.

"Thanks, dad. I appreciate it."

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed again.

We finally made it home, and I love my truck. Dad still lived in the same house, and I still had my old room.

I started to think about the next morning as I unpacked. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-eight students; there were more than seven hundred in my junior class alone in phoenix.

I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, and a freak. Maybe if I looked like a phoenix girl should, I could use it to my advantage. But I had spent too many days blocking Aaron and I from the sun that I didn't get tan. And I was going to have to pretend to be horrendously clumsy. No vampire passing through would think that a clumsy human could possibly be the elemental they were looking for.

Two years, I thought to myself. Just two years.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind wouldn't fade into the background. This was going to be difficult. I had started to take my powers for granted. Now I had to act like a normal human again and it was like a whole new experience.

Breakfast with my dad was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school, and I thanked him.

I looked around after he had left for the police station. He hadn't gotten over my mom, which was obvious with all the pictures that were still up. I felt a surge of jealousy. I would have had my room be like that with my twins if it wouldn't put them in danger. He could at least look at pictures. I only had dim memories.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket-which had the feel of a biohazard suit-and headed out into the rain. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like more other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious it was a school; only the school sign made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

I parked in front of the main office building. No one else was parked there so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided to get directions instead of driving around like an idiot. I took a deep breath before I went in.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Mc-uh,Swan." I informed her-nearly slipping and saying my last name was McCarthy. It had been for the last six years- and saw immediate awareness in her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

How annoying it was to not just be able to _feel_ my way around with the wind. I actually had to follow a map.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map while I fumed silently at having to look at the stupid thing. She gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like my dad, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

When I went back out other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older than mine, nothing flashy. I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.

I stepped out of the car and noticed the shiny silver Volvo that stood out. Something went off in my head. Not blaring alarms. That hadn't happened since I was younger. Now, it was just like your intuition flaring up. High Schoolers simply did not have something that flashy. Forks wasn't a big town so no one could really be rich. I carefully reached out with my wind sense. Nothing felt out of ordinary… which meant that there probably was. I kept the warning in mind as I looked at the map, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day.

I can do this, I tried to convince myself. No one was going to bite me…. unless the Volvo belong to a vampire.

Well, there went my courage.

I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

* * *

Thanks to:

**visitor**-Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**TwiGurl1863**-thanks for the compliment!

**Hlaweha-**that's good. It's means I'm doing my job! Haha. I'm glad you like it. :)

**Harrie-x** -nope, no clues! Sorry. :)

**Ruskie Roo**- haha! Thanks!

**crimson-goth-girl**- I know! It took forever!

**bluefire-33**-thank you!

**wingless angel** -that's because the preview for this one was an actual chapter. But thanks! :)

**twirob** -don't worry, I didn't jump in. it's a preface. Like SM does in the books.

**VampairePrincess** -thanks!

**Griselstar**- you'll see!

**TeamCarlisleWhitlock** -thanks!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**- glad you like :)

**reina13****-** thanks!

**Dazzleme787** -thanks for staying with me!

**Canis lupus lover** – In risk of sounding like Jessica Stanley, I know,right?

**Dani-1811** -thanks!

**RomFicGurl** -thanks! I'll do what I can

And of course, thanks to **motherduckatschool** for beta-ing this chapter! Can't wait til she rejoins us back at FF!


	3. Explanation of Bella's Kids

Ok, so some of you guys are confused and probably slightly distressed on the subject of Bella having kids and how she's still alive.

Yes, I do know she's young and such, but realize that she is WAYYYYYY mature for her age because of the things she's had to deal with. Including the death of her best friends.

Now, this will be explained in more detail later but since it will be a while I'll give you a rundown.

Bella and Aaron were drugged by the Penni that the four men had on the knife and in their system.

Bella got pregnant-Aaron was not happy and feels horrid about it no matter how many times Bella tells him he's forgiven-and had a rough pregnancy but it wasn't as bad as the one described in BD. I'll tell you why in a second.

She and Aaron headed to her dad's house and told him the basics of the supernatural world-like what happens in BD-and deal with her pregnancy.

She is pregnant for 2 months and gives birth to twins.

Now, she is able to give birth and stay alive and not have a horrible pregnancy because mainly of her daughter. Though it was untapped potential at that point, Rose was still a healer and thus Bella was able to go through the pregnancy.

Also, since they didn't/don't need blood to survive like a vampire, that problem wasn't there during the pregnancy either.

That's the basic rundown.

Sign in and review/PM me if you have any more questions and I will happily answer them as best as I can.

-twilightromance4ever


	4. I saw Golden Eyes

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. Nothing dangerous. I was still sure that something else was here.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name-not an encouraging response-and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. I'd already read everything. Than was boring…and distressing. I needed stuff to distract me from the reason I was here. Math would only fill up so much time. Still, I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays. And if Aaron would consider it cheating. I went through different arguments with both of them in my head as the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

How in the world was I going to lay-low if everyone knew who I was?

"Where's you next class?" He asked.

"Um, Government with Jefferson, in building six."

Everywhere I looked I meet curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. Which made it harder to stay low.

"I'm Eric."

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We picked up our jackets and headed into the rain. I tried not to pay attention, not to use the wind to scan my surroundings, but I still knew that quite I few people were close enough to eavesdrop.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" He wondered.

Stressful "Sunny." I said out loud.

"You don't look very tan."

I got used to cold weather because of my vampire best friend. "My mom is part albino."

He studied my face apprehensively and I sighed. This was going to be a long two or four years. Depends how long I can disappear from Tasha's radar.

Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle.

"Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I sincerely hope not. But I was too nice to say that so I simply smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed the same way. My Trig teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only one who made me introduced myself in front of the class. I stammered, blushed, and made myself trip over my own boots on the way to my seat.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others-which irked me to no end-who would introduced themselves and ask me how I was liking Forks. I lied a lot; I just wanted to be a normal new student and they were making it difficult.

There was one girl that sat next to me in both trig and Spanish and she walked to me to the Cafeteria for lunch.

I took a couple steps in and froze. I felt what my instincts had told me the moment I had seen the Volvo. Something besides human was here. I could feel it in the air. I then I felt a certain gracefulness in one student's walk. My head snapped in that direction and fear froze my muscles in place. For across the lunchroom a man- that was supposed to be dead-was just sitting down with his new family.

Emmett, Aaron's twin brother. And sitting on his right, was an Angel I had seen so many pictures of that I knew who she was instantly.

Rosalie Hale; attacked and killed by her fiancée Royce King.

As I was starring, the blonde boy on Rosalie's far right, turned to look at me with questioning eyes. The rest followed suit. I looked away quickly and turned my attention back to the girl.

She was wondering what was wrong. I lied and said I wasn't used to a cafeteria this small. She believed my lie and continued to prattle on about something. I wasn't paying attention to. I had all my senses honed on the vampire family across the cafeteria. I felt every shift, breath, movement, etc. I honed in more so I could feel the air and understand what they were saying. I wanted to look at them, to get a look at the rest of the family, but they were still looking at me.

"_What is it Jazz?"_ That was one of the girls. This Jazz just shook his head.

"_What is she thinking, Edward?"_ I think that was the blonde boy that spoke to this Edward.

Crap. A mind reader. Just my luck.

"_I don't know. I can't hear her. Maybe I just don't recognize her voice…"_

I smiled slightly in relief. If his power were anything close to Aro's, he wouldn't pick up a thing.

"_She looked terrified."_ I knew that voice. It was too close to Aaron's. Emmett.

"_Do you think she's had contact with our kind before?"_ A different girl, so I assumed it was Rose.

"_It's possible. The fear just about paralyzed her. It's how humans feel when…I slip." Blonde boy said._

How wonderful. A mind reader, an empath, and a bear. Anything else I was missing?

"_How odd. I didn't see her reacting like that." _The first girl said.

Of course, how could we forget the psychic?

The girl I sat next to-Jessica I finally remembered-was introducing me to her friends as we sat down. I spoke out loud for the mind-readers benefit. So he could attempt to 'find' me.

"It's nice to meet you."

My lunch table kept talking but the vampire table was quiet and they had looked away, so I allowed myself to look at them more fully.

They-obviously-didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. This was obviously Emmett. Another was taller, learner, but still muscular and honey blonde. The empathy. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college. I assumed this was the mind reader.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. This was Rosalie. The sister-in-law I didn't know I had.

The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. This was the psychic.

It was hard to decide which was more beautiful- Rosalie or the bronze-haired boy. They were all looking at the bronze-haired boy. He was probably trying to find me in the maze of thoughts.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The short one is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath, though I'm sure the Cullens had heard every word. I peaked at them from the corner of my eye; they all wore identical expressions of confusion at my question.

"They are…very nice-looking." I struggled to give them the wrong impression. I wanted to slap myself. I had been worried about _ERIC_ exposing me here. No, it would be these vampires that would drive me out of Forks.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though-Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked, although I already knew. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, I his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister; twins-"I mentally cringed as my heart squeezed at the world. "-The blondes-and they're foster children."

My mind was still stuck on the fact that the leader was a _DOCTOR_. I was sooo screwed.

"Have they always live in Forks?" Obviously not. But still I Surely I would have at least felt them in town during on of my summers.

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." So it was when I was going to Aaron and my twins.

As I re-examined them, Edward looked up and met my gaze with evident curiosity in his expression.

I felt the horror as I looked into not his golden eyes, though it was slightly there, but in Emmett's eyes. Ever since the drugging, McCarthy men held something that screamed danger to me. They were family; I couldn't just kill them. My eyes showed no fear, though that didn't really matter with an empath in the family.

"_Edward, Emmett," Jasper hissed. "Look away!"_

I quickly turned back to Jessica, my heart beating out of my chest.

"_What was it Jazz?" Alice asked._

"_I think she knows you Emmett. He terror jumped to staggering heights when she met your eyes."_

"_Impossible. I would have remembered someone like that."_

I turned back to Jessica; I had to get my act straight.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, peaking at him. I tried to control my voice though it still came out slightly breathless. He was frustrated with his inability to read my thoughts. I could tell cause he wore the same expression Aro always had.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." I wondered when he'd turned her down, while I mentally corrected Jessica.

No, I would be using my time to stay away from Edward Cullen, not get closer to him.

After one last look at me, the Cullens left the table together.

When I was about ready to head to class I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned.

"Angela!" I cried happily, pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

She laughed. "I told you we'd meet again, silly!" She hooked arms with me and dragged me away from Jessica.

"How are things?" She asked.

I tried to keep my expression neutral but she saw through it and stopped at the door.

"Bella?" She asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later, okay? But yeah, it's pretty bad."

I knew exactly where her mind went. Crazies. See, I couldn't tell her about vampire and stuff but she was already partially involved in the supernatural world, so I told her vampires were crazy people who have been genetically advanced. It kept her safe but sorta in the loop. Which had saved my life more than a couple times.

When we entered the classroom my heart nearly stopped again. When we entered, Angela went to sit at a blacktopped lab table-that had a partner. But what had me scared was that Edward Cullen was sitting next to the single empty seat. As I passed to get my slip signed, his body went rigid in his seat. As I went to go and sit down by him, I met his gaze. His eyes no longer held any gold, not there was much anyways, I realized belatedly. Actually, none of them had very much gold in their eyes at the moment.

But I recognized the look in his eyes.

_Thirsty._

It was just my luck that I would be his singer.

I would be watching him throughout class. But, I still had _my_ pretense to keep up.

So I silently smelled my hair and then let fall it over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us.

I kept my wind sense honed on him the entire time. Near the end I peeked up at him. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. He hated me for tempting him. I couldn't blame him.

When the bell rang, he was out of his seat and out the door before anyone else had risen from their own seat.

I was suddenly filled with hatred for the boy. How _dare_ he? He didn't know anything about hard times. If he slipped in his diet, he moved. If I slipped in my cover, I was on the run for the next 5-10 _months._ Sometimes a full year. I began gathering up my things slowly; trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male-voice asked.

Now that I knew there were vampires in town, my human boy admires weren't such a problem anymore.

I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy; his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Bella, "I corrected him with a smile.

"I'm mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding you next class?"

"I'm headed to gym. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too!"

I didn't like gym. I had forgotten to be clumsy in biology because I was worried about Edward getting up and attacking people but now I had a role to play. I had to pretend to trip every few steps in gym. And every several steps outside of gym.

How I did that was simple in theory. You know how when you're walking you foot will catch on something, like a carpet or rock? That's basically what I had to do, just with air so it looked natural and not faked.

As we entered the gym, Mike asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

No, I didn't stab him. I just have very sweet smelling blood.

I played dumb.

"Is that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked easily.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like his in pain or something."

He probably was. "I don't know. I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled awkwardly at him before going into the girl's locker room and out to find the coach.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return the paperwork. I had a feeling I should wait for a little bit before I went in.

When I walked into the warm office, I wished I had listened to my intuition.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. He hadn't noticed me yet, thankfully.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour biology to another time-any other time.

_Shocker._

But it would help me too. I could play my roll better if didn't have to constantly talk to one of them.

The door _had_ to open again, and the cold wind gusted through the room, swirling my scent towards Edward Cullen.

His back stiffened and he turned slowly to glare at me. I held his gaze; breaking his thirst-filled haze just enough, and his eyes became slightly confused. I wondered if he could sense my warning though unspoken. I would not allow him to Kill Ms. Cope because of me. He would die first. It might cause me trouble, but no innocent normal human would die in my presence.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel and disappeared out the door.

I handed the receptionist the slip, while keeping a sense on Edward Cullen. When he was speeding off in his car, I allowed myself to relax.

"How did your first day go dear?" she asked maternally.

_Just peachy._ "Fine," I lied.

When I got the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to the house, fighting tears of my imminent failure the whole way there.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Hlwareham:** I'm glad I've got you on your toes! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ruskie Roo:** Yes, the twins were the ones from her Coma and the random voices she heard afterwards. I'm glad you like it!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy:** Hopefully the AN cleared up any confusion on how she has kids and such. If not, send me a review/PM. I'm glad you like it besides that though.

**RenesmeeCarlieCullen18**: Thanks! Updates will be every weekend!

**Motherduckatschool:** Glad to know that you are mostly back! I've missed you! Good to know you are still enjoying it! And thanks for reviewing and beta-ing!

**Wingless Angel**: Hopefully the AN cleared up any confusion but if you have anymore question send me a PM and I'll answer as best as I can.

**Anonymous reviewer:** Updates will be every weekend. I'm glad you like it!


	5. Last Communication

7 reviews versus the 20 for the other chapter.

Raise your hand and say 'I' if i didn't scare you away with Bella having kids...

* * *

The next day was better…and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. I couldn't be completely sure of course, but I didn't think it would rain. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. I had settled into my normal human girl role overnight and was ready to play it. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Eric glaring him all the while; that was flattering…and disturbing. I didn't need any people crushing on me; if I couldn't find someone I liked romantically I would go back to Aaron…cause let's face it. We totally got each other and he was super good-looking.

People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house and remembering my slight talk-less confrontation with Edward Cullen. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had to give the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.

Yet it was better and worse, that Edward Cullen wasn't in school.

All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. I was planning on acting sort-of human and demanding to know what his problem was. Not that he'd ever tell me the real reason. It was worse because I couldn't be sure where he was and if he was killing some poor innocent to get rid of the thirst my blood caused.

When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

Rosalie, as well as the others, turned to look at me as I came in. I kept my emotions under control as well as my expression. But I couldn't keep my eyes from tightening slightly when Rosalie's expression turned into a glare before I looked away.

That little _bitch._

How dare she? If she has a problem, take your family and leave. It's not that hard. Heavens know I've had to do it.

As I suppose was my habit now, I tuned my sense on them.

"_What's she feeling Jazz?"_

"_Ticked, mainly. And…suspicious? Or something like that."_

Oops. Didn't want that suspicion leaking through. I meant to shut the suspicion off, but apparently I cut off my emotions completely.

"_Jasper, what is it?" Emmett asked._

"_She just shut down her emotions. I can't feel much from her."_

Just as we were about to sit down, Jessica leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Jasper Hale is starring at you."

I snapped my head to look at him. Starring was not the word I would use. Glaring would be more accurate. And Alice along with him. Rosalie and Emmett were just looking at me oddly.

I sat down returning his gaze the whole time.

"_Jazz, what's she feeling now?" Alice asked._

_He turned his towards her slightly but didn't look away. "Defiance slightly. But, no fear."_

"_That's not good." Emmett said. _No duh, Sherlock.

"Bella, you in there?" Mike asked.

I turned my easy gaze into a quick glare before I turned to mike with a mask of kindness.

"Yeah, it was hard to sleep last night. For me anyways."

They continued on but I had enough of being in the cafeteria, so I rose with the purpose of heading to class.

"_I'm gonna follow her." Jasper said._

Like Hell you are.

Just then my phone buzzed.

I miss you, momma.

The grief overtook my so quickly that I nearly cried then and there. It was Emmett. My little boy. Oh god, how was I going to do this?

I vaguely noticed jasper sit back down as he took in the change of my emotions.

I miss you too baby. I have to go to class, but I love you. Tell your sister. XOXO

Yeah? Well, XOXOXOXOXOXO

I just sent back a smiley face and went to class.

I walked to biology sad, but with more confidence when Edward Cullen still hadn't shown. Lunch was now ending so Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class. Mike stayed by my side until the bell rang. It looked like I was going to have to do something about mike and it wasn't going to be easy.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.

Last night I'd discovered that my dad couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So, I was now on my way to the Thriftway.

I got into place in the line of cars waiting to exit the parking lot and noticed the Cullen Clan getting into the shiny Volvo.

They looked at my noisy truck, and me, as I passed them. I kept my eyes straight forwards and was relieved when I was finally free of school grounds.

It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at my mom's, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

After I finished, I went upstairs to check my email. I had four messages.

"Bella," my mom wrote…

_Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says Hi. Mom._

I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

"Bella," she wrote…

_Why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom._

The last of hers was from this morning.

_Isabella,_

_If I haven't heard from you by 5:30P.M. today I'm calling Charlie._

I quickly began typing.

_Mom,_

_Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch._

_Your blouse is at the dry cleaners-you were supposed to pick it up Friday._

_Dad bought me a truck. Can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me._

_I miss you too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my email every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you._

_Bella._

I sent that and took a deep breath then opened my last email. The first sentence nearly had me crying.

_Momma!_

_Dad says you're in school again. I thought you already graduated? Or was that a different school? Daddy says he's going to get us phones soon! I'm excited. Dad says were 12 now, which is kind weird if you think about it. He also said this is the last time for a while we can email or text you. I love and miss you. Be safe, momma._

__Rosie._

_Mom!_

_Are you like a vampire now cause you're doing school again? That's weird. Dad says we're 12 now, but I think I'm more 14. I miss you a lot, I want you to be selfish for just a little. I wanna see you again. I miss you. I love you. Be safe, mom._

_-Emmett._

_Darling, strong, brave girl,_

_I hope this message doesn't upset you too much. But I had to give them, and myself, one last chance to have some kind of communication with you. I hope your flight wasn't too eventful. Don't try too hard to lay low or you'll get yourself killed. The twins will be safe with me. I promise you that. I love you. Be careful, Bella._

_-Aaron._

_My kids had obviously sent the emails when they were in their little forms._

I smiled wistfully and sent my reply.

_My darling Rose,_

_I graduated from middle school. I still have high school to go too. Be careful with your phone, it can be as useful to find you as my mind is. Yes, you being 12 is very weird. Especially since technically you're only 5. I love you too my darling. Be safe, my beautiful girl._

_-Love mom_

_My dear Emmett,_

_I'm nowhere near a vampire, silly boy. I still have more school to do. You probably look 14 just because you're so much like your dad. Big. I can't afford to be selfish em. You're too important to me. I know what you mean though. I miss you too baby. I love you too. Take care of your sister. Be safe, baby._

_-Love mom._

_Oh, Aaron!_

_This email helped me a lot. I'm glad you gave me this last chance for a while. My flight wasn't eventful. Staying low is going to be a bit of a problem. There are vampires in Forks. Don't worry, they are vegetarians. It's a big, talented family. There are six and includes a doctor (I know!), a physic, empathy, and a mind reader. Oh, I wish you could come here. Aaron, you're brother's alive. Emmett. He looks so much like you sometimes it hurts. Rosalie's here too. They're mates. I won't say anything cause it would cause problems. Rose is just as beautiful as you said. I'll be careful and I won't hurt them unless threatened. I love you too. Take care._

_-Bella._

I sent that with a resigned sigh, knowing full well that it was the last time for probably a good four years I would having any kind of communication. And that hurt.

After dad came home I cooked him dinner and we ate in comfortable silence. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I met up with an old Mississippi friend, Angela Weber. I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice."

With a couple outstanding exceptions.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid-nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They…the _kids_…are a little different. They don't seem to _fit_ in very well at school."

Dad didn't catch on to my hint and got angry.

"People in this town. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him-lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I though we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature-I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should-camping trips every other weekend…just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

He had _completely_ missed the point. I sighed.

"They seemed nice enough to _me._ I just noticed they kept to themselves. _They're all very attractive._" He's seen Aaron. He should be catching on. Especially with me here.

He just laughed. "You should see the doctor. It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

I just starred at him. Was he really this oblivious?

Slowly, his expression began to change. He looked down.

"Oh." He put his head in his hands. He knew they were supernatural now.

"Dad?" He still hadn't moved and it had been a couple minutes.

"Can't you just give it up Bella? Just say you're done?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I wish. I'm in this for life. Don't worry, they're the good kind."

Apparently I wasn't watching my expression, cause he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are they being nice to you?" he demanded.

"Mostly. They're just suspicious of me not acting the way I should. I didn't expect them here so I didn't have my act right. It's nothing to worry about. They're not being hostile or anything." I assured him. Of course that last part was a lie. They were becoming quite hostile towards me.

I went to bed and fell asleep quickly, due to the quiet.

The rest of the week was mostly uneventful. Lunch was always fun. I was getting better so I was starting to be able to lie through my emotions as well. The empath had stopped glaring at me. Yet almost as I was borrowing his strange gift, I could feel his burning curiosity sometimes when I felt him stare at me. I got used to the routine of my classes. In gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day I watched anxiously as the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered on a trip to the La Push ocean park in two weeks that mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go. I missed messing with the water without it being obvious.

By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. I had a feeling he would be back soon though.

My first weekend in forks passed without incident. I did visit the library but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I'd have to make a trip to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. It was colder this morning, but not raining. It was going to snow today. And I couldn't have fun and make a blizzard. That upset me.

In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side.

All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable that I had ever expected to feel here.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of snow. The wind bit my cheeks, my nose. I had to keep my act up. Wind and water elements loved snow. I was no exception.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

"Ew." I said.

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." I can do more things with water.

"Besides, I though it was supposed to come down in flakes-you know, each on unique and all that. These just look like the end of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously. I couldn't blame him.

"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV." Lie.

Mike laughed. Then a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside." He just nodded.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow. I kept my mouth shut; I desperately wanted to join in the fun.

I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.

Mike caught up to us as we walked in doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward the table and zoned my sense toward that table in the corner out of habit.

And then I froze where I stood.

There were five people at the table.

Edward Cullen was back.

* * *

THanks to:

**Wingless Angel**- Good I'm glad it did! Glad you like!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**- Well, thanks for sticking with me anyways. It will all have a purpose in the sequels, i promise! Just stick with me no matter how strange/werid it gets and all will make sense!

**Ruskie Roo**- Thank you!

**TwiGurl1863**- I'm glad you are okay with it! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it still!

**Katje1985**- Thanks! Always good to have a new reviewer! I'm glad you like the stories!

**Reina13**-Thanks, i'm glad!

**hlwareham**- unfortunately, Aaron will not be a main player in person but he will be in thought! So he won't completely go away! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Edward Cullen's Back

So...i decided since this one is kinda boring-with the exception at the end-i would post it early. Please review still. Let's get to 50!

* * *

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked down; my ears were hot. I was-hopefully-blocking it from the empath, but I was slightly annoyed at this boy. He was honestly coming back to try again? Stupid.

"What's wrong with Bella?" mike asked Jessica

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today."

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick."

They weren't staring at me, so I permitted myself once glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would act normal and skip biology.

I glanced up under my lashes at them. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They appeared to be enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else.

A scene devised from the pixie girl no doubt.

I examined Edward. His skin was less pale-probably from a recent hunt-the circles under his eyes much less noticeable.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

Her mental call must have caught his attention for his eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had last time.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No," confused by my question. ""Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me." I said. Of course he doesn't. My blood just tempts him everyday. No reason for him to hate me at all.

I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again. I couldn't understand it. I most certainly was NOT afraid of Edward Cullen.

I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual-he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers-but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining. I pulled my hood up to hide my smile.

As I got to class, I was glad my table was still empty. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.

I heard very clearly when he arrived but I did not look up. I still didn't want this conversation.

"Hello," he said in a quiet, musical voice.

I quickly arranged my features into shock. If I was normal, I might be considering that I imagined every thing. He was sitting as far away from me as possible-big shock there-but he was angled towards me. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

Wait, dazzling face? Flawless lips? Where the hell had that come from?

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. No duh, Sherlock. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella swan."

I let confusion color my face, as I internally was shocked. Um, hello mind reader but everyone is calling me Isabella at first. Slip one for the vampire. Well, time to draw his attention to it.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed softly. Beautifully.

Okay, I was officially loosing it.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole school has been waiting for you to arrive."

Gee, vampire, ya think? He must rely on his mind-reading skills too much.

"No, I meant why did you call me Bella?"

He was confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

It was like forcing teeth to grow.

"No, I like Bella. But I think my dad must call me Isabella behind my back- it's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh." He murmured the brilliant response as he finally caught on.

Mr. Banner started class. We had to separate the slides into the phases of mitosis.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner," Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded and I was released.

"No, I'll go ahead."

Was I completely out of my mind? What the crap was wrong with me? I should not be getting attracted to him.

I quickly adjusted the microscope and studied the slide.

"Prophase." I had done this all before.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I pretended to take the slide off; I knew he would want to check. He reached out to stop me. When his cold skin touched my hand, I jerked my hand back. For I had felt the electric current that had passed through us that I had heard described many times.

"_Bella, because you're very much like a vampire, you'll know when you find your mate. You will feel as if an electric current ran through your body. And you'll know then it's he you belong with."_

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he reached for the microscope. I looked away as he examined the slide, wrote it down, and changed slides.

My mate? You have got to be kidding me! I can't hide with a vampire as my mate! I need to stay away from vampires not join their ranks!

And Aaron was my mate.

Wasn't he?

Hadn't I felt the same thing with him?

I struggled to keep my voice indifferent as I asked to check the slide he had examined.

He smirked and pushed it towards me. I took a little extra time in the microscope to control my expression. He was right of course.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking up. I needed to pull myself together.

He handed it to me; careful not to touch my skin again. That was probably a good thing as I was still controlling my panic.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask.

We were done before anyone else. I had controlled my panic now and tried unsuccessfully to not look at him

He had Aro's frustrated face and I just barley managed to keep from smiling. And then I noticed his eyes.

Golden topaz. I wondered if he would get this question right.

"Hey, did you get contacts?"

He seemed confused so I was prepared from the wrong answer. "No."

"Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes."

His eyes flashed with understanding, then he shrugged and looked away. Strike two for the vampire.

I looked down to see his hands clenched into hard fists again. It took everything I had not to wrap the air around me as a shield.

Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't working. After he had been appeased that Edward hadn't done all the work he left-and he left Edward with the knowledge I was a bit smarter than normal.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Ease-dropping Edward? I couldn't understand for the life of me why he was forcing himself to make small talk.

"Not really," I answered honestly. I was hoping that I would bore him and he would let it go.

No such luck.

"You don't like the cold."

"Or the wet." Well, both were fine really…when I could play in it.

"Forks must be difficult place for you to live." He mused.

I smiled wryly. How ironic he was the one posing the question when he himself was the problem. "You have no idea."

He looked fascinated by what I said for some reason.

"Why did you come here then?" Damn it Edward. Let it go.

"It's…complicated." Now, shut up.

"I can keep up," he insisted.

I made the mistake of looking up at his face and blurted out the first thing I could tell him.

"My mother got remarried," I said. Crap.

His eyes were sympathetic now. "That doesn't sound so complex. When did that happen?"

I infused my voice with sadness hoping he'd take a hint and drop the subject.

"Last September." Not really, but he didn't need to know that. Apparently my sadness spurred him on. Damn it.

"And you don't like him." He assumed. Now I had to defend Phil. I decided to help him with his questions so he would leave me alone.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough. He travels a lot for baseball and such."

He smiled. "Have I heard of him?" he asked. I smiled back, but that was just because I could nearly see the lists running through his head.

"He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." What was with him and his assumptions? He was going to drive me insane.

"I sent myself."

"I don't understand." I looked away for a moment so he wouldn't see my smirk. Once I set it into normalcy I could play with him. A mind reader who couldn't read my mind. It would be fun to tease him later.

He wouldn't know I was doing it on purpose of course.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy…so I decided it was time to move in with my dad."

"But now you're unhappy?"

This time I had to work at the nonchalance. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. If it were just the moving away from my mom that was the problem, everything would be so much better.

"And?" I challenged.

His eyes tightened minimally. "That doesn't seem fair."

I snorted. "Hasn't anyone told you life isn't fair?"

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before."

"So that all." He got his information and I was hoping he would drop the subject. But that would be too simple.

"You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

My anger flared and for just a moment I saw my orange-iris'd eyes reflecting in his. I heard his intake of breath as I looked away.

I sighed to distract him from my slip.

"Am I annoying you?" His voice was amused on the surface, but I could hear the underlying tension.

Time for the cover-up.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed with myself. My face is so easy to read-my mother always calls me her open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." No kidding.

I smiled at him. "You must be a good reader then."

"Usually." He flashed his teeth at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

As if he could scare me.

Mr. Banner called the class to attention as he illustrated what I had seen in the microscope. When the bell rang, Edward rushed as swiftly from class as he had before. If I were normal, it probably would have erased all appearances of normalcy.

As it was, I just rolled my eyes.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same-" he continued to ramble on while I murmured a reply when necessary. I paid attention when he mentioned Edward.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented outside the locker rooms.

"I wonder what was with him last Monday."

I couldn't concentrate on P.E. I couldn't escape the feeling that I had messed up big today.

Mike met me outside the locker rooms. We talked about a few things before he went out to his car. I turned to go to my locker, and found Jasper Hale starring at me.

I held his gaze. Was it smart? No. But I wasn't going to be walked over.

He narrowed his eyes and curled his lip back ever so slightly. Scary…not.

Holding his gaze steadily, I asked, "What is it Jasper?"

He seemed to jump, as if he hadn't meant to stare at me.

Or if we decided to be realistic, surprised I hadn't run away screaming by now but instead held his gaze.

"Nothing. Sorry, I was lost in thought." I smiled sweetly at him as he turned at walked away.

Sure he was.

"Sure you were, Jasper. Sure you were."

I didn't need to look back over my shoulder to see him starring at me in disbelief as I headed to my lockers and then out to my truck.

As I neared my truck, I honed in on the Cullens around one of their cars.

"-I'm telling you, Alice. Her eyes flashed orange."

"That's ridiculous Edward. That would mean-"

"Guys," Rose said. "She's in hearing range."

I looked up and met eyes with Jasper. I had stopped halfway in between my car and theirs. Emmett came to the forefront and went about being intimidating.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to my truck.

When I looked at him, all I could see was Aaron.

I mean, they were twins and all but it was something else.

I just couldn't take him seriously, having spent so much time around Aaron.

"Is something wrong?"

I turned around slowly to glare at Emmett.

"I don't know, you tell me. Your family are the one's that have been starring."

He shrugged. "You're the new girl."

I gave a small laugh. "Yeah, okay." I turned back around.

"What does that mean?"

I faced him again. "How stupid do you think I am? I know the difference between 'new girl' starring and 'I'm suspicious of you starring.' You're the suspicious type."

He was scrambling now. "You've been starring too."

"Gee, I wonder why. It couldn't be, that your family has starred, sometimes glared, at me from day one. Or, that your brother Edward, treats me like the plague one day, goes on a vacation or whatever, comes back, pretends the day never happened and then acts like he's my best friend and that my boring life is vitally important to him. A stranger. Someone I've known for all of two days. And then, the other one-Jasper-meets me outside of gym and glares at me and then pretends like he didn't know he was glaring at me. And you think I'm questionable?"

He was floundering. "You're different." Brilliant response, huh?

"I'm not some murderer, I'm not in a gang, and I don't do drugs. I'm just a normal girl from phoenix that moved down to live with her dad. What's wrong with that?"

The last part was a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

I turned, hopped into my truck, and drove away.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Cerriddwen**: Thank you!

**Ruskie Roo**: Thanks! I'm glad i've got a few faithful's who trust that i do indeed know what i'm doing!

**Alice Vampire**: Alice! I miss you! I'm glad you still like it and are with me!

**katje1985**: Don't worry. I understood what you said. I'm glad you like it!

**anonymous reviewer**: i'm glad you like the story but that is a secret. Just don't assume until we get to the 3rd sequel! (yes, there will be that many)

**reina13**: Eventually. Just will be a while...a long while...remember, Aaron and the kid's ARE in hiding.

**bluefire-33**: thank you. i'm glad you have not been scared away. I'll see what i can do about meeting her kids :)

**kahtilyn13**: First off, thank you for joining my story reviewers. Maybe someday after i'm done with everything i'll go back or make a continuation of BTC but for now, i am done. I know what you mean by boring, but its so much easier to write when the diologue is already written for you. I'll see what i can do to spice it up but i make no promises. Though there is a little 'tiff' between her and Edward coming and i think it's kinda funny so...you'll just have to wait! Also, which questions do you actually want me to answer in terms of not revealing everything? I might make a one-shot about Tasha. I don't know yet.

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Hmmm...you may not like where this story is heading then. Do you want a brief overview that doesn't give everything away so you are prepared? Some of the ideas are way crazy and not logical AT ALL and i don't want to lose you as a reviewer but i have a gut feeling i will. Also, i'll see what i can do to make it more interesting.

**hlwarlem**: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it! I'll see what i can do to make the chapters more interesting!

_Let's get up to 50 reviews this chapter!_


	7. Edward's Mistake

**A/N:** Woo! We got to 62! Let's get to 70!

Also, no matter what I do in this sequel, even if Bella and Edward start dating, remember that who Bella ends up with isn't confirmed yet. They still don't know her secret!

Another thing, does anyone want a Tasha one-shot explaining whats going on through her twisted mind?

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily as my heart clenched in my chest.

I lie back down and stay still; waiting for the reason to come as to why I had been woken up.

Seconds later, the wind shrieked in agony around me and I closed my eyes.

Tears sprang behind my closed eyelids.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save every life.

But was this death my fault? It was supernatural, no doubt about that. I didn't feel the natural deaths.

But would this person have died whether I had been here or not?

I rolled over in my bed and prayed to the highest heaven that one of the Cullens hadn't been the attacker.

I slept fitfully the rest of the night.

* * *

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. I groaned in horror when I realized what it was.

It was clearer than usual and there was no fog veiling the window.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, the top of my truck, and whitened the road. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid making the driveway a deadly ice slick.

Dad had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with my dad was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.

I threw down a quick breakfast and quickly headed in my truck to head to school.

I felt excited to go to school, and it was a completely stupid reason.

It wasn't the learning environment or seeing my new set of friends.

If I was being honest, I was anxious to see the Cullens again. Mainly Edward and Jasper. To see how they reacted after the 'family meeting' they surely had last night.

That thought alone should have had me more cautious; instead I felt just an anxiousness to see them.

It was also to see if all of them still had golden eyes.

It couldn't have been to bad as no attempts on my life had happened at this point.

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Edward was supposedly my mate, and, if that was true, I was going to have to lie to him for the next few years.

And if he was my mate, what was Aaron? Cause I certainly felt _something_ for him.

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I clung to the side mirror.

Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward and Jasper by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I looked exactly the same way as I had in phoenix. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry were disconcerting.

Don't get me wrong. I was incredibly popular-mainly cause I was so fashionable and could dance like it was nobody's business- but I'd yet to have a human admirer that wasn't a creep.

I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why. Thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around my tires.

My dad's unspoken concern caught me by surprise. I wasn't used to being taken care of, or needing it for that matter.

I was standing at the back corner of my truck, when I heard it.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. Under the sound, I hear Alice's exclamation of "no!"

I looked up and saw several things simultaneously. I had never had a reason to fear for my life like I did now. Not necessarily because of what was coming towards me, but what could happen when the Cullens found out what I was.

The adrenaline rush made my brain work faster and absorb several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me with his siblings, all staring at me in horror.

But of more importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot.

It was going to hit my truck and I was in between them.

I waited for half a second, before making the decision to drop my façade for a moment and get out of the way.

As I took my first step to vault me over my truck, I felt Edward Cullen take _his_ first step to send him across the parking lot to stop the van.

I stopped my movement and braced for impact.

He hit me hard and my head cracked against the icy blacktop. His body pinned me to the pavement behind the car I'd parked next to.

The van was still coming. It had slid around the end of the truck and was about to collide with me again. I forced myself to stay still so Edward could 'save' me.

Edward muttered low oath-I barley held my own curse in- and his two long, white hand shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was gripping the under body of the van and the other pulling my legs out of the way for when he dropped the van.

The glass shattered.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name.

More clearly, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." This couldn't be happening. He shouldn't be thinking _once_ about exposing his family for a human girl. It confirmed what I knew. He was my mate and I was his.

'But what about Aaron?' My mind asked.

I didn't have an answer.

"Be careful," Edward warned as I struggled to sit up. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I had to make my decision quickly. Either press him for details and make him turn from me and therefore not having him as a mate, or thank him and let fate play it out.

I made my choice.

A throbbing ache settled above my left ear, but I pressed on.

"How in the…" I struggled to clear my head. "How did you get over here so fast?"

He turned serious and defensive, as I knew he would.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella."

A crowd of people found us, shouting at each other and at us.

"Don't move," someone said.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder back down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. He laughed slightly and I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"You were over there. You were by your car."

His expression turned hard. First lying mistake. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full power of his eyes, but I locked my jaw and resisted. I had to do this.

"No."

His golden eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."

"Why?"

"Trust me," he pleaded.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine." He snapped.

"Fine." I repeated in the same tone.

It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in.

If I needed a reason to hate Edward, I found one when he told the EMT I had hit my head and probably had a concussion. It was made worse when they put on the neck brace.

I knew why he did it of course. He was hoping I had a slight concussion so he could pass what I saw off as my imagination.

Pity for him I didn't think that would be happening.

To make matters even worse, dad arrived before they could get me away safely.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me.

"I'm fine dad. Really. There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to the closest EMT.

I tuned in on his family and Edward. He was trying to fix the dent he had made while his family looked on in enraged disbelief.

I was totally in sync with the disbelief part.

I cursed that I hadn't thought to look at their eyes _before_ Tyler's van came towards me. At least I knew it wasn't Edward.

Then I had a thought that made me panic.

The psychic. There were two possible futures that could have happened, two different visions to have.

The first would have been Edward's decision to knock me out of the way of the skidding van and saving my life.

The second would have been me jumping away last minute and vaulting over my truck in a clear display of agility and strength no normal human could posses.

I concentrated on her, trying to get a feel on whether she saw Edward flying across the lot or me vaulting over my truck.

I felt Edward's head turn to her as she mouthed, "what the hell did you do that for? You could have exposed us all, Edward."

She was calm, though. That didn't bode well for me. But she had yet to turn her head in my direction so maybe she simply wasn't mad.

When we got to the hospital, they put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains.

After the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw the stupid neck brace under the bed.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me.

I recognized Tyler Crowley from my government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head.

He looked horrible.

But, of course, he was starring anxiously at me.

"I'm fine, Tyler-you look awful, are you all right?"

He ignored me and I had a gut feeling I had just gained another admirer.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…"

"Don't worry. You missed me."

I could feel Edward outside of the room now.

I sighed internally. I wasn't getting very good at this 'not-using-my-powers' thing.

I lied easily. "Edward pulled me out of the way." Which I suppose technically was true.

"Who?"

I hid my smirk. "Edward Cullen, he was standing next to me."

"Cullen? I didn't see him…wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. And to say 'of course.'

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

They wheeled me away then, to get an x-ray on my head. I had been right; no concussion.

But I had to see the doctor first. Which I suppose was a good thing. I wanted to see this vamp doc.

So I was trapped in the ER, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies.

Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him.

He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Iluvreading**: I'm glad you are liking them!

**Crimson-goth-girl**: Thanks hun!

**Dazzleme787**: Thanks!

**Katje1985**: I'm glad you like the story so much. And yes, eventually Emmett will find out but how he finds out will surprise you. And unfortunately, it's a bit away.

**Alice Vampire**: Thanks hun. I'm glad your back on my reviewers

**Cerriddwen**: First, thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try to update at least every weekend and depending on how fast I can whip up a chapter, maybe more. The Cullens think she's a bit different, but they don't know what to think. I'm going to follow the story line but some things will change.

**Hlwareham**: thank you!

**RomFicGurl**: wow, girl, take a breath! Haha. Thanks for reviewing but you'll just have to wait and see!

**Reina13**: Thank you!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Okay. I might give you an update as we get closer to the end of this one. I have like, two more sequels.

**Readingandmaththatsall**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Twigurl1863**: Yeah, the Cullens are rather tame after what she has faced. Thanks for reviewing!

**Bluefire-33:** Girl, I ain't got a clue what the joke is. Sorry, but I didn't get it. But there will be more bantering. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anonymous reviewer**: Well, I can't tell you that! It would give it away! Thanks for reviewing though!

**XXMDLSXX**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it!

**Kahtilyn13**: First, thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews! Also, yes I've figured out the immortality thing. The elementals haven't been able to help when she gets captured cause Tasha's gift is to hide to when she's with Bella, it hides Bella too. The same thing with the Volturi, except Caius is also holding the guard back because he hates Bella and doesn't fear her enough.

**Ruskie Roo**: Thanks!


	8. I owe you this much

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked, with a humor undercurrent.

I opened my eyes to find Edward standing at the foot of my bed, smirking.

I glared.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began.

Well, at least Edward could shut him up.

"No blood, no foul." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his stupid joke and he flashed his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

He probably already knew, but I humored him.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go. How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" I complained, though I already knew the answer.

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

The doctor walked in and my mouth literally fell open.

It couldn't be…. but it was.

He was young, blond, better looking than any movie star, Edward's dad, and my new doctor.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Aaron called him Dr. Dracula.

I murmured this in McCarthian, realizing too late that I didn't know if Emmett had ever taught them the language.

By their faces, it didn't seem so.

Why I hadn't made the connection between the one I thought was in Forks and the one we had named my son after, I'll never know.

What were the chances that all the vampires I had ever wanted to meet were in the same family coven and, for their safety and for my kids, I had to throw it all away?

It wasn't fair.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr Cullen said smiling lightly and my heart squeezed painfully in response. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, though now I felt far from it.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head and turned it on.

"Your x-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

My voice hardened as I threw a quick glare at Edward. "It's fine."

His cool fingers probed lightly along my scull. He hit a tender spot and noticed my slight wince.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not too bad." I've had worse. Much, much worse…

Edward's patronizing smile had my eyes narrowing at him.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room-you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Edward. "Does _he_ get to go back to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned.

Dr Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted hopping down quickly.

Too quickly apparently, as Dr. Cullen had to catch me as I 'stumbled'.

"I'm fine," I assured him. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It's not that bad," I insisted.

"It's sounds like you were extremely lucky." Dr Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

I took a deep breath and delivered my next line.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next me."

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. He looked away, at Tyler, and walked to next to the bed.

Well, that wasn't suspicious at all…they all apparently needed to work on their nonchalance.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay just a bit longer," he said to Tyler.

I moved to Edward's side. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. Not my real hiss, just my human approximation one.

He took a step back, jaw clenching.

Whoops, my bad.

I didn't step back though. That would kind of give away that I knew how I affected him.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

"I'd like to speak to you alone." I insisted.

He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

Hopefully, that would make this easier.

But I still had to keep my act. Pretend his unfriendliness intimidated me, like it would a normal non-powerful human.

"You owe me an explanation, " I reminded him, forcing my words not to come out too severely.

"I saved your life. I don't owe you anything."

I dropped down firmly into my role as normal human, and flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My anger flared now. Damn him to hell.

"There's nothing wrong with my head!"

"What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. Not that he'd ever really give it to me. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" He snapped.

I had to work at keeping my eyes brown as I rushed the words out.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me-Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both-and it didn't, and your hand left dents in the side of it-and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all-and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…"I trailed off.

I was furious with him and with fate and everything. I could feel the orange iris and tears coming. I let the tears come to the front and glisten my eyes so the orange would stay back.

He was staring at me incredulously, but his face was tense and defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" his tone questioned my sanity, but it was delivered like a skilled actor.

Which, technically he was, but if Aaron had said that all those years ago I still would have been suspicious.

I nodded at him.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." My jaw nearly dropped open at his, basically, confession. Did he really just say that?

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said slowly, controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I forced through my teeth. "I don't like to lie-so there better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

If I hadn't been acting at that moment, I would have laughed. Who was I kidding? Most of my life was a lie.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other. I was the first to speak.

"Why did you even bother?" I demanded. I had the right to know that much.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered. So he didn't know about the sign. Strange. So maybe Leslie had just been wacked and Aaron really was my mate.

He turned and walked away and I forced myself not to follow.

Now that I had accepted what he was-possibly-, it was hard to let myself do this. I wondered if this was what Aaron had felt like, when he had watched me board the plane a few months ago, with my Em and rose in each hand, knowing I may not be coming back.

It felt like a knife was twisting through my heart as I stood watching my possible mate walk away from me.

Possibly forever.

I walked slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in forks was there, starring at me. Dad rushed to my side; I put my hand up.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Dr Cullen saw me and said I was fine and could go home."

Dad was attentive right now. He heard the undercurrent in my voice when I said 'Cullen' and turned to glare at the nearest one.

Unfortunately, that happened to be Emmett and Rose and he did a double take.

I knew what he was seeing.

Aaron.

Emmett and Rosalie stopped and starred at my dad strangely, while I tugged anxiously on his hand.

It would not do well if Edward heard what he was thinking right now.

"Dad, come on. Let's go." I continued my tugging.

Finally, after multiple failed attempts at getting his attention, I stomped on his foot.

He jumped and turned his head to look at me. Eyes wild.

"Let's go." I said inclining my head towards the exit.

As we turned to go, Rosalie curled her lip back at me.

In a moment of indulgence and childness, I starred straight into to her eyes, and stuck my tongue out at her.

It was worth it.

"Um…you'll need to call Renee." Dad said numbly when we got home.

Crap. "You told mom!"

"Sorry."

After I had finally gotten rid of my mom and assured her I was fine, I went to find dad.

Obviously, there was a talk that needed to be had and I found him at the dinner table.

I sat down and waited for him to talk.

He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

He did this several times actually. I remained calm on the outside, while I was turning with impatience. But I had to practice my acting. I hadn't had to do it to the extent I was now expected to before. An empath in the family certainly didn't help.

"Why didn't you tell me Aaron had another brother? A TWIN brother?" He said at last. He was glaring slightly accusingly at me.

I sighed and forced myself to speak softly, gently. "We didn't know he was still alive. We thought he had been killed. Obviously not."

He looked thoughtful. "Well, they can help right? I mean, they're supernatural, so are you and the things…that are…coming…"he trailed off when he noticed my expression. I had started shaking my head at 'they can help.'

"No, dad. They can't help. They can't even know I need help. They can't know I'm anything more than a normal. That I've ever had any contact with their kind before. They can't know that YOU know they're not normal. That you've met Aro and Jane. They can't know any of that."

His shoulders continued sagging downward with each 'they can't know' statement. He spoke up again, once more surprising me with his attentiveness.

"There was something else going on in that hospital wasn't there? Something that had you anxious about me starring at Emmett."

I sighed. "Yes, there was. You see-try not to freak out okay-but Edward-the bronze-haired one- he's a mind reader."

His eyes went so wide I thought they'd pop out.

"A WHAT?"

"A mind reader. And well, I hate to do this, but I need to put something on your head. It's small, but it will help keep me, and you, safe."

He sighed, grasping the seriousness of what I was about to ask.

"What is it Bells?" He looked so heartbroken then, that I wanted to scream and rage and cry. Why couldn't the supernatural touch just me and leave everyone else alone?

I held up a small dot looking thing to my dad.

"It's nearly undetectable, but it's actually pretty complicated. I got some of the Cullen's DNA, I guess, and put it into this little thing here. What it does, is whenever a Cullen gets within 'hearing' distance, this will make you forget about what they are. That they're anything but normal. It will help with keeping the secret. You'll still have the knowledge of everything else, but you won't have access to the knowledge when they are around. It will automatically shut down if you or I need help or if they find out about me. So basically, when they are around, you won't think I'm anything but normal and the same with them."

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was when he nodded automatically.

"Of course, Bella. It won't be a problem at all."

I smiled gently at him, got up, and placed the small device thing in his hair. Hopefully, to vampire eye, it looks like part of his hair.

He smiled at me and said simply, "What's for dinner?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, but went and cooked dinner. I didn't know if he was just being dad and trying to change the subject or if a Cullen was around. I didn't reach out to find out.

As I lay in bed after taking the Tylenol, I was actually feeling pretty peaceful.

Dad knew. It was almost as simple as that. I didn't have to hide this all the time. He knew, he was here, and he supported me in anything that I would do. His thoughts would be hidden and so would his emotions since he wouldn't be able to remember anything to be upset or suspicious about.

The not-so-peaceful part?

Edward.

That's really all it boiled down to.

I had, purposely, driven my could be mate away.

My reasoning?

I had already brought too many family members into disaster's way. If it was just fate, I'd embrace Edward Cullen and family into my life wholeheartedly.

But disaster had a name.

Tasha.

She was massing an army and I didn't know when the final battle was coming. Until I knew I could defeat her and her army, I couldn't risk bringing any more of the one's I loved into danger.

And then there was the fact that there had been an 'animal attack' down in Mason County. I could only pray that the attacker didn't venture into Forks. I was glad that it hadn't been one of the Cullens that had caused the death that had woken me up, though.

I needed to talk to someone. Aaron would have been wonderful, but I couldn't risk it.

I knew who I could talk to though. I quickly cast out my senses to make sure no vampires, aka Cullens, were spying tonight and placed my call.

I almost didn't check. I'm pretty sure they were having their discussion right now.

About what to do with me.

I scrolled through my contacts, found 'Sadistically insane' and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jane? It's Bella. Do you have a half hour to spare?"

"Yeah, sure, what up? You need help?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Not in the way you want, Sadist. I need someone to talk to."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

I proceeded to tell her what was going on and with the Cullens and all. Turns out Carlisle had been one of them for a while, though he never strayed from his 'strange diet', and she quite enjoyed the term Dr. Dracula.

I was put on speaker and warned the troublesome trio that the Cullens and anyone they considered family were off limits.

They quickly agreed.

I felt better after my talk with Jane, but I was still crying as I fell to sleep that night.

I had pushed the Cullens, a wonderful family that could have been mine, away and I was never getting them back.

I couldn't let the dangers of my life touch them.

I would keep gentle Carlisle and his wife away from the dangers.

Keep Emmett and Rosalie, my family by-excuse the pun-blood, away from the hardships and grief of war.

Keep Edward safe and blissfully unaware of the dangers that haunted his mate, even if he didn't know he had one.

Keep them all away from war and away from the crushing grief that the McCarthy family went through every time we went through even a small-scale war.

Away from the dangers.

Away from the fear.

Away from everything.

Especially Edward.

If I had anything to say about it, Edward would never know the horrors of my life.

I owed him that much.

* * *

I love my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Let's get to 85!

And I'm taking it that no one wants a Tasha one-shot or did everyone miss that question in the last chapter? Let me know either way!

Thanks to:

**RomficGurl**: I'll see what I wanna do with Rosalie being her friend but Alice will probably still be the best friend. And I miss Aaron too.

**Hlwareham**: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, you would be correct, it was they.

**Ruskie Roo**: Really? A lot of people are pro Bella/Aaron. I don't know. We'll see who she ends up with!

**Cerriddwen**: haha, I wish. It'd be fun to write a scene where Bella just lays into Edward, but it doesn't go with the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dazzleme787**: I think that scene is going to surprise you a bit. Quite a bit actually. Thanks for reviewing!

**Crimson-goth-girl**: Well see, Bella doesn't know which one is actually her soul mate. She's confused. It'll be explained at some point, but it's up in the air right now, even though it may not seem like it.

**Debbie-lou**: Thanks! It's seems like everyone like Bella/Aaron. I don't know yet, but thanks for reviewing!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Thanks!

**Katje1985**: Thanks!

**INKROSE**: Really? Thanks for the compliment!

**Alice Vampire**: Hmmm…eventually at some point probably. It might be a while in coming though. Thanks for reviewing hun!

**Reina13**: Everything will be explained once I decide who will actually become her mate. It seems like Edward is during the books, but you never know…. haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wingless angel**: Glad to have you back. Were the last chapters confusing then? Happy early Halloween to you too!


	9. You don't regret it?

It was no surprise that I dreamt of Edward that night.

Nor was it a surprise what the dream was about.

It was very dark and any light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. His back was to me as he walked away, leaving me in darkness. No matter how hard I ran or how loud I screamed, he never turned and I never could catch him.

After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always out of reach.

Sometimes, I was relieved when the wind's screams woke me up, but then I remembered why it was screaming and then I cried myself back to sleep.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and embarrassing.

To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that first week.

Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I saw both him and Mike as puppies now.

Tyler followed me between classes and sat at our now crowded lunch table. Eric and Mike were even less friendly towards him then they were to each other.

Which confirmed my fear; I had picked up another unwanted admirer.

No one seemed concerned about Edward, though I really shouldn't have been shocked even with me explaining he had been the hero in it all.

Edward was the one that pulled me out of the way and nearly been crushed.

No one really cared and they always commented they hadn't seen him there until the car was pulled away.

Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, never eating, talking only among themselves. They only looked at me when they caught me starring.

Which, I had to admit, was still quite often.

But not at Edward. Never at Edward.

Sometimes it would be at Jasper and sometimes Emmett. Never Edward.

I would stand outside my classroom door, watching them. Sometimes they never caught me. Most of the time they did though.

They would meet my eyes and I would wait until the warning bell rang or they shifted ever so slightly to head towards me before I would look away and head to class.

The couple of times I looked at Rosalie she growled almost silently at me. I didn't look away though. Tears wet my eyes a couple times. I could swear though, that when my eyes misted, for a brief moment she looked concerned.

I know they noticed my strange behavior but no one said anything.

When Edward sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow; he seemed totally unaware of my presence. I knew better of course, but the only signs was that every once in a while, his fits would ball up in a sign of restraint.

He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van-there was no other conclusion I could come to. Even with my knowledge of everything about him and what we were meant to be.

I wanted to see what the result of the day before had been, so-heart breaking-I had tried to start up a conversation.

"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I could behave myself.

He turned his head a fraction and nodded at me.

My heart twisted painfully and I had turned my head to hide my watering eyes.

I had to remind myself this is what I wanted.

He didn't need to be involved in my life.

I was miserable. And the dreams continued.

And the wind's screams.

Sometimes, the news would report it. Sometimes, they wouldn't catch it. But I knew. And it was getting harder to stay uninvolved. It sounds heartless, but I had to protect my kids at all costs.

Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my emails alerted Renee to my depression, and she called a few times worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.

Dad knew something was up but he didn't pester me about it. He knew that it probably had to do something with the Cullens, but that also meant supernatural and he couldn't be involved in that. So he left me alone, offering support when he could. I longed to talk to Angela but couldn't risk Edward reading her mind.

Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coldness between my lab partner and me. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before biology started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignore us.

Or, if I was correct, pretended to ignore us.

Every now and then I saw and felt his head start to tilt before he straightened it back out.

Just because I wasn't purposely using my powers, didn't mean it still didn't track every movement and alert me.

When I let myself over to my air sense, it could be completely overwhelming. As it was, my sense was always concentrated on the Cullens without me telling it to be because they were the danger here.

I didn't concentrate on them anymore though. I didn't listen to what they were saying. But I still knew when they talked, when they shifted, etc.

It was almost like mind-reading in a way. I knew things that no one else did because I could feel it. It was all like something I could control. I was working on shutting the sense off completely. It wasn't going very well. Especially with the wind screaming at me-whether it be for a death or danger.

Jessica made me aware of an event looming on the horizon-she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls choice spring dance in two weeks.

I had nearly laughed. I couldn't handle very well the regular High School dances. I liked to dance with flair. In phoenix, everyone was ecstatic when Aaron came because that meant they got to see me dance. I was professional. I had my own little cliché and there was another cliché that thought they were the top of the school. We had dance off's and put them in their place often.

But, normal high school dancing?

No thanks.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her.

"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. Of course, that's what happens when she wanted to go with mike and enjoyed my popularity more than my company.

"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

The next day, Jess wasn't her usual gushing self. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes and I had a suspicion that Mike had turned her down in thought that I would ask him.

I had to keep from snorting. As if.

My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jess sat as far away from Mike as possible. Mike was unusually quiet.

Mike walked me to class silently with an uncomfortable look on face.

When he finally breached the subject that I knew he would, we were at my desk.

"So," he began looking down. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I said making my voice enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…"He floundered; he obviously didn't like my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

I had to keep my face and eyes calm; that was just plain mean.

"Why would you do that?" My voice came out sharp, but this time I didn't care. I knew why of course and was glad on one hand that he hadn't given her an absolute no.

He face was bright red as he looked down again. "I was wondering if...well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I forced myself to pause when I wanted to snap at him.

I wasn't looking at him, but I felt Edward's head tilt in my direction.

"I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" his eyes flickered in Edward's direction.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all. I'm going to Seattle that Saturday."

Stupid boy pushed on. "Can't you go some other weekend?"

A mean retort rose to my lips but I beat it back.

"No," I nearly snapped. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer-it _rude._"

He flushed and mumbled dejectedly, "Yeah, you're right." He turned and went to his seat.

I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

When Mr. Banner began talking I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me curiously, that same familiar edge of frustration that always had me fighting a smile.

I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look away quickly.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.

I looked back down at my book as soon as he looked away. I shifted my hair over my shoulder to hide my face from his curious eyes. I tried to quell the rush of emotion that pulsed through me-just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a few months did not mean he was going back to talking to me.

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour.

Or at least try to look like I wasn't aware of him. I was, after all, the world's best actor.

When the bell finally rang, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting and hoping for him to leave immediately as usual.

"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.

I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would fell when I looked at his face and afterwards when we parted again.

My expression was wary when I finally looked at him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What?" I snapped, irritation and petulance in my voice. "Are you actually speaking to me again?"

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, fighting off the hiss that was on the tip of my teeth.

He waited.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. It was easier to talk to him coherently that way and he wasn't able to see the tint of orange I was fairly certain that was in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

How well I knew that fact. More than he did even. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed. As if he'd given me a reason to trust him.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed. It was closer to a real hiss but I couldn't make my words come out normal. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word and my tone caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not letting the stupid van crush me."

He was astonished and stared at me in disbelief.

"You think I regret saving you?"

It was my turn to be astonished although my face was calm. Didn't he?

"I know you do." I snapped, though they were less harsh in face of my surprise.

"You don't know anything." He snapped back.

I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw and muscles at all the things I wanted to snarl at him and all the things I wanted to hit him with.

I gathered my books together, then stood and walked out of the room.

In an actual moment of clumsiness, my toe caught on the doorjamb and I dropped my books.

I sighed and bent to pick them up.

He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.

"Thank you," I said icily.

His eyes narrowed

"You're welcome," he retorted.

I was glad that I didn't have to respond to him again; it would have come out as my real hiss.

On the other hand, I hadn't sensed him when he moved to pick my books up. That was a plus.

Gym was brutal. We'd moved onto basketball. I fell down a lot, which made everything worse.

I wanted to hit something-preferably something in the shape of the head of a Cullen. I wanted Edward's head but I'd take jasper's if he met me outside of gym again.

The rational part of my brain was glad when Jasper wasn't outside of gym, but the irrational angry part was disappointed.

I almost ran to my truck; there were so many people I wanted to avoid.

A real hiss passed though my teeth when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figured leaning against the side of my truck.

* * *

So I am putting the Tasha one-shot up later today. It doesn't give away too much so those who think it would ruin the story no worries. Give it a try.

Also, remember that Bella is dressing down while she is in Forks to avoid attracting more attention. She doesn't dress as bad as she did in the books but not as good as she usually does.

Thanks to:

**Hlwareham**: I know, I miss him too, but unfortunately we won't see much of him. I'm glad you like it!

**RomFicGurl**: Don't worry. Bella isn't going to be run over by Alice like she is in the books. Also remember, that Bella is a fashion diva at heart and it won't be torture for her like it is in the books.

**Cerriddwen**: While she's in Forks, she dresses down-so not as fashionable-so she won't draw attention to herself. You know when you look at someone and wish you dressed as good as them cause when you look at yourself you think you look plain? The 'plain' is how Bella is going to purposely dress in Forks. Also, I'm not gonna let Bella be run over by Alice like in the books.

**Canis lupus lover**: I don't know about the sister thing. Reread the first chapter of this book, I think you'll have a different look. Also, I think the Tasha one shot won't give too much away, take a look if you want.

**Bluefire-33**: Nah, it's not weird. I think it's funny too. Can you imagine their faces? A human threatening them and stuff? Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ruskie Roo**: Thank you!

**Fyredanzadesires**: Haha. You'll have to wait and see! But remember, who she ends up with is not set yet!

**Kateje1985**: I'm glad you like it! Tasha is up per request!

**Alice Vampire**: Canada? Really? Cool. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dazzleme787**: Me either! Patience! Haha. Glad you still like it and thanks for reviewing!

**Reina13**: No matter what I write, I haven't decided on her mate yet! Remember that! Thanks for reviewing!

We got to to 87! Can we get to 97? Please?


	10. One last trick

As Jasper walked by, I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again, completely ignoring the look Jasper was giving me.

"hey, Eric," I called.

"hi, Bella."

"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice; I was paying attention to jasper still staring at me from across the lot.

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me?" I bit back my groan. It was going to be one of those days.

"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, red-faced.

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in seattle that day."

"oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

I smiled at him but didn't agree. Angela hoped into my truck as I watched Eric leave.

He slouched off, back towards the school. I heard a low-chuckle.

Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me-keeping my teeth firmly clenched together to stop the roar building in my throat.

I quickly reversed out into the lane to get away from his family before angela and I started talking.

Edward was quicker, sliding out smoothly in front of me and cutting me off.

I laid on my horn. I considered taking out his Volvo.

I looked behind me. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too pissed to acknowledge him.

While I was sitting there fuming-Angela looking at me warily-there was a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. He had left his car running with his door open. Angela crancked down the window.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." 'Cullen' came out as a slight hiss. Angela glanced at me, concerned.

"oh, I know-I just wanted to ask you something wile we're trapped here." He grinned.

This could not be happening. Maybe I _would_ take out Edward's Volvo.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why-"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

I gripped the steering wheel so tight I felt it starting to bend.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said, irritated. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

Before I could, reply, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face .I looked ahead to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me.

He was unquestionably shaking with laughter.

Damn him!

As we pulled into the multilane pullout I smiled.

Quickly reaching across Angela, I tightened the seatbelt harness.

She glanced at me, concerned. "don't do anything rash, bella."

Luck was with me. There were no cars coming so I pulled out-going the opposite way as Edward-slightly after him.

I broke my rule and used my powers. I reached out and put his car into reverse so just as I was pulling out our bumpers met, cause my truck to grind against his bumper. And then I put it back into drive.

Neither of us stopped. I could feel the exclamations of irritation from the Cullens and I smirked as we drove away in the opposite direction.

As we pulled into my driveway I turned to Angela, expecting her rebuff.

She wasn't looking at me. "Now, Bella…normally I wouldn't condone this…"

When she turned to look at me her eyes were dancing and she was smiling.

"but that was awesome!"

We laughed as we headed into the house.

I headed into the kitchen as Angela dropped her bag off at the couch before joining me. I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer, but it might be mom or dad. Besides, ignoring it would make me look guilty.

It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. Of course, Angela was here. I suggested-hoping Angela wouldn't kill me-that Angela could ask Eric. And Lauren could ask Tyler; I'd heard they were still available. Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go. I gave her my Seattle excuse.

I turned around to face Angela. "Normally, I would kill you for that, but this time I actually don't mind."

I laughed as I sat down next to her while dinner cooked.

"So, what's up with you and the Cullens? Everyone at school sees it."

I waited until she put down her water before I told her. "They're crazies."

She starred at me open-mouthed.

"That's why I've been so on edge lately. Especially today."

Angela found her voice. "But, they're so nice."

"Oh no, they're not the bad murdering kind. See, there are three types of crazies. The one that you've dealt with that just want me dead and see life as theirs to take. The second type is like the Cullens. They want to be normal but because of the enhancement they can't and they are wary of anyone who doesn't think that they are superior. Then there are the kind that see life as their to take but are scared enough of me to not kill that much. The Cullens are relatively harmless. They just can't know that I know what they are."

"Crazies?"

"That's the term you can know them by. I know what they actually are and they can't know that until they tell me themselves."

"So, you're trying to be normal and not all powerful."

"Exactly."

"So, why did you come here in the first place?"

"The crazies are after certain people in my family. I'm how they are tracked. So I'm here to protect them. I can't have any communication with them at all."

She placed a hand on my arm. "But couldn't they get to your family and kill them without you knowing?"

I smiled at her grimly. "Tasha's into gloating."

* * *

The next morning, I deliberately parked as far from the Volvo as possible. Didn't want to tempt myself to _completely_ damage his car.

Getting out, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck with his siblings not too far off for a vampire. Far enough away that a human wouldn't suspect anything, but I knew better.

"How do you do that?" I asked in faked amazed irritation.

"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." I nearly snorted in disbelief at that as I slammed my door shut.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered and I felt the others laugh softly to themselves.

I looked away from his eyes as fire rushed through my veins. I pulled it from my eyes and into my palms so I could look at him when he started talking again.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist."

I forced myself not to hiss at him. "So you _are_ trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. Good. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

My hands turned into claws against my will. I so badly wanted to throw him across the parking lot or slam the truck down onto him.

My anger was reaching dangerous levels. I could see Angela out of the corner of my eye, starring at me anxiously a couple cars down. She knew me well enough to see the beginning signs of me blowing up at him.

I stalked past him in fury and right past his siblings.

"Wait," he called I kept walking angrily through the rain. But of course he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. "I'm not saying it isn't true but it was rude to say it, anyways."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severly.

"You're dong it again."

I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday-you know, the day of the spring dance-"

I whirled on him in fury. Only a teacher in the background kept me from slapping him across the parking lot. "Are you trying to be funny?" I screeched at him.

His eyes were wickedly amused. I wished the teacher would hurry up. I wanted to hit him. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

My anger abated slightly. "What?"

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously."

I gaped at him. "Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and I need to get my bumper fixed anyways and to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make."

"My truck works just fine, thanks." I couldn't maintain the same level of irritation now that he'd brought up what I did to his bumper.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace as I set off walking again…his siblings still following in the background.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business. Besides, since you were the one that wrecked the bumper, you-"

We stopped under the shelter of the cafeteria roof as I turned on him. "Whoa, whoa, there buddy. _I_ wrecked your bumper? Nuh-uh. _You_ wrecked your bumper."

"You scraped it, Bella."

"You were the idiot who backed up at the last minute. Besides, you deserved it." I was desperately trying to keep my amusement down. Now, I saw the reason for the family backup.

"How did I deserve it?"

I looked at him pointedly.

"That's not something to scrape my car for!"

"you were the idiot who backed up! I didn't plan it, but it fit."

I could see him debate with something…and listen to his siblings.

"It reversed on its own, Bella."

"So, naturally, I made your car reverse so I could scrape you bumper and then put it back in drive." I crossed my arms, the perfect picture of irritation and challenge.

I'd never seen a vampire looked sheepish until now.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I'm the daughter of a police chief. I'm taught to obey the law at all times. That kinda contradicts your story a bit now doesn't it?"

"sorry." He mumbled.

"And about the ride…I though you didn't wan to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's _all_ cleared up."

"It would be more prudent for you not to be my friend. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.

The rational part of me was screaming _NO_!

However, the irrational part had control and since I couldn't speak yet, I just nodded.

He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.

"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

He turned and walked back the way we'd come-his siblings in tow.

After they left, I allowed my self to collapse in laughter at his attempt to place the blame on me for his car.

Even though it was completely legit.

* * *

Almost at a hundred reviews guys! I love you!

Thanks to:

**TeamCarlisleWhitlock**: Thanks! They should be back in soon, if only for a short bit.

**Cerriddwen**: Thank you!

**Dazzleme787**: haha. I know, right? And don't worry, I won't kill Edward off but I'm glad you like it so much!

**Reina13**: Thank you!

**RomFicGurl**: What's a Slice fan? And also, Aaron will always be part of her life in someway even if she's not always thinking about him.

**TwiGurl1863**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the Tasha oneshot too. I didn't get many reviews off of it.

**Fyfedanzadesires**: You a Jasper/Bella fan too? I love reading those stories! And yes, she really could go either way with Aaron.

**Bluefire-33**: Thank you!

**Anonymous reviewer**: I'm going as fast as I can! I update pretty regularly though!


	11. Giving Up

After I calmed down, I quickly made my way to English.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.

I flushed and hurried to my seat.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson but my mind was spinning.

I was falling for Edward Cullen, and I was falling hard. That wasn't so unusual. I had liked him from the beginning.

What had me scared was that Edward was now falling for me too. And he was acting on it now. He wasn't trying to stay a secret.

He wanted me to figure out his secret.

Which meant, I had to get a better get my act straight and start coming up with a story.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me til the end of class. I felt a twinge of guilt. But both he and Eric met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible. I tried to sound interested to make up for disappointing him yesterday.

It was a bit more difficult when I was comparing the two vampires in my life.

Aaron was amazing. At one point in my life, he was all I could have ever hoped for in a boyfriend and a future husband. He was kind, caring, didn't have a problem with his thirst, was great with kids, and I could tell he loved me already.

We fit together perfectly. He knew me so well and I knew him. It was pretty close to impossible to hide anything from each other. Sure, we fought, but who doesn't?

Edward….

Edward was unbelievable. I was drawn to him like I had never been drawn to someone before. When I was with him-and not wanting to hit him-he made the rest of the world fall away. Like we were both just a couple of high school kids crushing on each other. He was-in his own way-kind and caring. He was trying to keep me out of the world that he didn't know that I knew existed. He wanted me safe and secure.

I was in a love triangle without either vampire knowing they were in one.

Edward would be devastated beyond belief if I didn't choose him, while Aaron was mature enough that he just wanted me to be happy. Or maybe he just didn't love me like that.

Whatever it was, I had a major decision to make.

When Jessica and I entered the Cafeteria at lunch, I was impatient and nervous. I wanted to see if he had gone back to the cold, indifferent vampire he had been for the last month. I had a feeling that wasn't the case though.

Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes scanned his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. I had a feeling he hadn't gone home though.

I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed. I just wanted to go sit down and sulk. I only bought lemonade.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

My head snapped up and followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat.

He motioned me over.

When I just stood there, starring at him in disbelief, he winked.

"Does he mean _you?_" Jessica asked insultingly.

I rolled my eyes. No, Jessica, he means the girl in front of me. Oh, wait. There isn't anyone in front of me.

"I'll go see what he wants."

I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.

When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him warily as he continued smiling at me.

He really was breaking all the rules.

"This is different," I finally said after a bit of awkward silence.

"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I struggled to keep my feelings indifferent, when really I wanted to hit him for his idiocy. He wasn't going to hell.

I stared at him blankly. "You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I lied.

"I know." He smiled again, and then changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

I snorted softly. "They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. I wanted to laugh, but instead I pretended to gulp.

He laughed. "You look worried."

"No," I said, voice purposely breaking. "Surprised, actually…what brought all this one?"

"I told you-I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his eyes were serious.

I wanted to slap him and sing with joy at the same time. I must be giving poor Jasper a headache.

"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes-giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

I looked down. I didn't know what my eyes looked like, but I wouldn't be normal. On the one hand, I was angry with him for giving up so easily. On the other, I was glad he had.

"You lost me again."

The breathtaking smile reappeared. "I always say too much when I'm talking to you-that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry," I lied. "I don't understand any of it."

"I'm counting on that." I bet you are.

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends…" he mused. Did I imagine that hint of longing in his voice?

"Or not," I muttered.

He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."

A little bit of my amusement at that statement must have gotten through cause he started looking at me strangely. Just enough for a regular human not to notice.

"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.

He smiled apologetically.

"So, as long as I'm being not smart, we'll try to be friends?"

"That sounds about right."

I looked down at my hand wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I smiled to myself.

I looked up into his eyes and said the first thing that I could think of.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.

"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.

Lots actually. "Not too much," I admitted.

He chuckled. "What are you theories?"

No way in hell.

I blushed.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.

I shook me head. "No way."

"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.

I was glad I was looking down when my anger flared. I beat the fire back then glared up at him.

"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all-just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking even if al the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean…now, why would that be frustrating?"

He grimaced.

"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things-from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a tempter, don't you?"

I wanted to burn him where he sat. "I don't like double standards." I snapped.

We stared at each other, unsmiling, until he caught someone's thought from behind me and snickered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you-he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight."

Hearing the word 'boyfriend' brought my mind back to Aaron. Was I already decided then?

"I don't know who you're taking about," I said, even though I did. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy for me to read."

I smiled. "Except me."

"Yes. Except for you." His eyes turned brooding, and I worked to keep my smile from getting bigger. "I wonder why that is."

I looked away from the intensity of his stare and twisted the lid of my lemonade.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted by the lemonade apparently.

"No." It was already full of butterflies. I smiled to myself. "You?"

"No. I'm not hungry." We both enjoyed the private joke-he just didn't know I was in on it.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked after a moment.

He was suddenly wary, with good cause. "That depends on what you want."

"I just wondered…if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." Whatever my deeper feelings towards him, I liked him as a friend at least.

"That sounds fair." He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Thanks."

"Then can I have on answer in return?"

"One."

"Tell me one theory."

I snorted. "Not that one."

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer."

"I said I'd give you an answer. I didn't say which answer it would be."

"Just one theory-I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will." Shoot, looking back on some of my old theories, _I_ laughed.

He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.

"Please?" he breathed, leaning towards me.

My mind went nearly blank. Holy crap, how did he do that?

"Er, what?" I asked dazed.

"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered.

I was still mindful enough to keep part of my act together.

"Um, bitten by a radioactive spider?" I was doomed.

"That's not very creative," he scoffed.

"That's all I got."

"You're not even close," he teased.

I played back with him. "No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

"Dang," I sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he said before I could ask him about bites.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious-which just confused me. How exactly was he planning a relationship if I didn't know he was a vampire? I mean, I know you could say the same thing about him not knowing about me, but still.

"Because?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What I'm the bad guy?"

"You're not."

He shook his head. "You're wrong."

He meant what he was saying-that was obvious. He honestly thought that he was bad. If only he knew what was really bad, his life would be turned upside down.

The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," he said.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were troubled.

Mr. Banner must be blood testing today.

"Well, I'm going." I told him.

"I'll see you later, then."

I ran to class.

As I settled quickly into my seat, I was aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looking resentful; Angela looked surprised and slightly wary.

Mr. Banner went through the big introduction for the blood drive and wanted us to know my blood type. Blood had no reaction for me anymore.

"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Mike's hand and Jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. I breathed in deeply.

And then my stomach flipped as i breathed in the molecules that flowed through the air.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." The blood on Mike's finger was flowing freely.

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and desperately tried to stay conscious. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers and the molecules swarmed around me in the air.

Heaven's Sake, How many of them were taking medication that had concentrations of Penni in it?

Not now, I pleaded. Not now.

"Bella, are you alright? Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head but it was coming through a tunnel.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said. I need out of here.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered, kicking myself for not ditching.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.

I wished it were someone besides Mike.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

Maybe. "Yes."

When we finally made it out of sight of building four, I put my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk.

It didn't help. Mike's blood was seeping with Penni.

"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.

I heard footsteps then, "Bella?"

Crap.

* * *

Woohoo! 110 reviews! You guys are amazing! I love you!

As always thanks to my reviewers!

**Ruskie Roo**: I know, don't you hate that? Glad you reviewed this time! Thanks!

**Crimson-goth-girl**: I know that voice. We are actually quite good friends. Lol. But believe me, I won't mind if you review the same thing for multiple chapters

**Vampiregirl 31**: I like J/B too! I've only found a few good stories though. Glad you like it!

**RomFicGurl**: Ah. Gotcha.

**Alice Vampire**: thanks girl!

**TwiGurl1863**: Haha. I know right! And yes, it will be quite the reuninon when it eventually comes to be!

**Readingandmaththatsall**: All will be revealed in time. Haha.

**Fyrendanzadesires**: Cause, unfortunately, she's in hiding. Cause otherwise, I'd have her kicking his butt every other chapter! Haha. Glad you like it!

**Anonymous visitor**: HAha, I know what you meant. I'm glad you liked it!

**Reina13**: Both. Thanks for reviewing!

**Katje1985**: That was my favorite part of the entire chapter. I wasn't sure if it would make any sense though. I'm glad it did. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dazzleme787**: haha, glad you like it!

**Canis lupus lover**: Oh, I'm sure they will eventually. But they are still in hiding and all that. Glad you liked the twist!

**Aarowthroughmyheart**: Well…mine isn't quite a Bella/Edward, it's more of a Bella/Edward/Aaron. I like J/B too! I can't find very many good stories though. I wanted her to hit his Volvo in the book too. I was soo disappointed when she didn't. Glad you liked it!


	12. It's In the Blood

I wished desperately that I was imagining his voice but seconds later he spoke again and there was no mistaking his voice.

"What wrong-is she hurt?" His voice was upset. The Penni in the air was making it harder to keep a grip on my powers.

Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

I groaned as I grabbed onto my fire sense with everything I had. "Go away."

He chuckled; unaware of the danger he was about to be in if Mike didn't go away.

I wish I didn't have to breathe. I wished to be a vampire. I could just hold my breath and I'd be fine.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained while I was contemplating throwing him across the lot. Well, as much as I could have managed. "But she wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take her," Edward said and I mentally cheered. "You can go back to class."

"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."

I felt cold hands start to pick me up before pulling away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Mike goaded. "She too heavy for you?"

I could nearly feel Edward's glare. "She feels really hot. More than normal."

Another hand touched my shoulder and jerked away. "I'll go get the nurse."

Well, I couldn't allow that.

"No, I'm fine." I struggled to sit up. "Mike, go back to class."

He hesitated but seemed relieved when I stood up. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. We're almost to the nurse anyways."

I started taking slow steps. My nausea started to retreat as Mike went back to class.

I felt Edward's hand touch my shoulder again and then the sidewalk disappeared.

I didn't complain this time. I had very little control right now. If he could stand the heat of my skin, I wasn't going to complain.

Although, he did hold me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his covered arms so I couldn't have cooled down all that much.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. I didn't contradict him; it would be too complicated to explain.

"And not even your own blood," he continued, amused.

"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp once we were inside.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.

I kept my eyes close and started pulling the fire away from my skin.

I opened my eyes when Edward placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on one cot as the nurse looked up from her book, astonished.

Edward moved to the other side of the room. His eyes were bright and excited, but worried.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded. "There's always one." She left for a moment and quickly returned, handing me an ice pack.

"You can go back to class now," she told Edward.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that the nurse didn't argue further.

After she left, I gently-warily-put the ice pack on my head.

I heard a slight _hiss_ as the ice came into contact with my fire-hot skin. But the cool shocked my system enough that I was able to get a hold on my powers and pull the fire from my skin.

"Does this happen a lot?" Edward asked, amused.

Yes. "Sometimes."

He shook his head in amusement.

I closed my eyes as the ice traveled through my body. A couple seconds later, I felt Edward's hand on my cheek.

I opened my eyes to look at him questioningly.

"You were extremely hot outside. Hot to the touch. You feel better now though."

I nodded, sitting up, but I didn't say anything.

I put the ice pack on the back of my neck. "You were right. Ditching is healthy."

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha."

"Honestly-I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

Unbidden, Madeline Kress' still form flashed in my mind.

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad." Did he hear the quiver in my voice?

He must have, as his voice was soft, but cheerful, when he answered.

"He absolutely loathes me."

"You can't know that." I told him. Honestly, how many time was this guy gonna slip up?

"I saw his face-I could tell." I considered that. I suppose it could be true.

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching?"

"I was in my car, listening to a CD."

Ms. Cope stuck her head in.

"We've got another one," she warned.

I got up from the cot and handed the ice pack back to the nurse.

And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in Biology. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room

"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."

I turned to look at him, bewildered before I felt the heaviness returning.

He didn't have time to open his mouth again before I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary.

"You actually listened to me." Edward said, stunned.

"I smelled the blood," I said. It was the only excuse I could give.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.

"Well, I can-that's what make me sick. It smells like rust…and salt."

He was starring at me. I could understand why.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.

"You look better," he accused.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him. There was a reason I was more than the customary distance away from him.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. Like that mattered. "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to come back."

Actually, there probably wouldn't be a school standing if I went back. Apparently, I got the class that was all on medication.

After he had left and Edward had managed to excuse me from Gym we went outside.

I lifted my face to the fine mist that was falling. It felt nice.

"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."

Not that's what really happened, but ya know.

"Anytime."

"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" It was most likely a 'no' as vamps usually didn't hang with normal high school kids.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was looking ahead, expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." Something flashed across his face. Something was defiantly up. I'd have to keep my eyes open.

He glanced down at me, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."

I sighed. "I just invited you."

"Let's you and I not push poor Mike and further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced; it really wasn't a bad idea.

"Mike-schmike," I muttered, preoccupied by the way he'd said "you and I" I liked it more than I should.

We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. He caught my jacket, yanking me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. I sighed silently. He just had to test his limits didn't he?

"I'm going home."

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let your drive in your condition?

I was affronted. "What condition? And what about my truck?"

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me towards his car now. I struggled to appear as if I was having trouble walking sideways.

"Let go!" I insisted. He towed me along until we reached the Volvo. I stumbled against the passenger door.

"You are so pushy!" I grumbled.

"It's open," was all I got.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I fumed.

He lowered the window and leaned towards me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."

I thought about running to my truck at normal speed, wondering if he would chase after me.

"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.

I rolled my eyes at him, but got into his car.

"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly.

He didn't answer, instead turning the music up and the heater on.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment but then I recognized the music playing.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He asked surprised too.

"Not well," I lied. "My mom plays a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favorites."

In reality, Aaron and I had entered dance competitions-the elegant dances obviously-and we often used Debussy.

I listened to the familiar music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It brought a sense of peace I had failed to find elsewhere.

"What is your mother like? He asked me suddenly.

I glanced over at him. "She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I have a lot of my dad in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my friend."

"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for whatever reason. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were already home. The rain was so heavy it was like the car was submerged under a river. I smiled. I'd have to go play in it later.

"I'm seventeen," I responded.

"You don't seem seventeen."

I laughed. "My mom always says I was born thirty-five and I get more middle-aged every year." I sighed. "Well, someone had to be the adult."

I changed the subject back to him. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself."

He made a face and changed the subject like I knew he would.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?"

It took me a moment to answer. I told him it was last September but really, it was close to 8 years ago now.

"My mom is very young for her age. I think he makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she loves him." I shook my head. The attraction was still a mystery.

"Do you approve?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "She's mom. And I want her to be happy."

"That's very generous. I wonder. Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

Instead of thinking about my mom's acceptance of a boyfriend of mine, I thought of my own daughter. Would I allow her to go with anyone, as long as it made her happy?

"I think so," I said. "But she's the parent. It's a bit different."

"No one too scary then," he teased.

I grinned in response. "What you mean by scary? Multiple facial piecing and extensive tattoos?"

"That's one definition, I suppose."

"What's your definition?"

He ignored my question. "Do you think that I could be scary?"

"Hmmm…I think you could be, if you wanted to."

"Are you frightened of me now?"

I couldn't even pretend on that one. I snorted. "No."

He smiled but his eyes were disbelieving.

"So are you going to tell me about your family? It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

"What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now.

"And you love them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?"

He glanced at the clock.

"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"OH, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out.

"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "He's probably already heard. There are no secrets in Forks."

Except his family's and my own.

He laughed but there was an edge to it. So we were thinking the same thing then.

"Have fun at the beach…good weather for sunbathing."

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" I hoped the disappointment wasn't too obvious in my voice.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."

Huh. Bears.

"Well, have fun."

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.

I nodded helplessly.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accident like a magnet. So…try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled Crookedly.

I glared at him. "I'll see what I can do," I snapped.

He was still smiling as he drove away.

I ran into the house to call Angela on her cell.

"_Hello_?"

"It's raining, it's pouring. In Forks it is pouring. We went to play and you can't say, we didn't have fun cause its pouring!" I sing-songed to her.

She laughed. "_I'm coming."_

I met her outside and we proceeded to act like we were little kids again and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Well…the reviews have diminished. I was sad.

Anyways, we are up to 119. Thanks for all the reviews!

By the way, if I get 10 reviews per chapter( as was the pattern, it seemed) I will post everyday as long as I have a chapter. (I have a few already made)

And I have a little surprise soon too!

**Littlehuman2.0**: Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Vampiregirl 31**: Thank you!

**RomFicGurl**: haha, thanks!

**Cerriddwen**: I know you reviewed last, last chapter but I had the next one up by the time I got the review...so thanks!

**Fyredanzadesires**: HAHA! I enjoyed your little plot line. Especially Tasha dropping dead. Though it would make Bella's life a whole lot simpler, wouldn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Ruskie Roo**: Thanks. I wasn't sure if that would go very well.

**Reina13**: Patience is a virtue…that is not easily come by. Lol. Glad you are liking it though!

**Alice Vampire**: haha, okay!

**Bluefire-33**: Thanks!


	13. La Push

I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments, but luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement.

Jess did have a lot of question about lunch, though.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" she asked in trig.

"I don't know," I lied, though it was mostly truth. If I had been normal, I would have no idea what lunch yesterday had been about. "He never really got to the point."

"You looked kind of mad," she fished.

"Did I?" I asked, keeping my expression blank.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."

"Weird," I agreed. She was annoyed, wanting something to make a good gossip story no doubt.

The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. I couldn't keep myself from looking at his table at lunch, where Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat talking, head close together. I saw Jasper turn his towards me slightly when the gloom engulfed me after I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

That night at dinner, dad seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now.

Then, I remembered that I was supposed to be figuring out what Edward was, slowly but surely, so I casually injected a small little bit of information into the conversation.

"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.

"Yeah-why?"

I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."

He was surprised, naturally. "It's not a very good place for camping. Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season."

"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."

It was sunny the next morning when we finally got together to head over to La Push.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me, as the other girls clustered on either side of me.

"No," I said, truthful for the first time in a while.

He placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then-watch the colors."

"It's blue," I said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He sat by me, but Jessica thankfully claimed his attention from the other side allowing me to watch the flames.

After about a half hour, some boys wanted to go hike to the tidal pools. I decided to go after Tyler and Eric had committed to staying on the beach before I caught up with Angela to go see the tidal pools.

While we watched the tidal pools, Angela nudged me and raised her eyebrows. I smiled at her. I slowly added more to the already existing pools and a smiley face appeared.

"Oh, look!" Jessica said as she finally saw it.

Angela smiled at me as everyone crowded to see the face in the water.

By the time we got back to the beach, the group we'd left had multiplied. Teenagers from the reservation had come to socialize.

The food was being passed around by the time we entered the circle, and Eric introduced each of us as we entered. One boy, whose name I found out to be Jacob, looked up when I was introduced.

As we finished eating, people starting going down to the waves, others to hike, and others to go up to the shop.

By the time they had all scattered, I was sitting with Angela on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the rez.

A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob came to take her place by my side.

Altogether, Jacob had a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

It was like the first day of school all over again.

"Bella," I sighed.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out. "You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you. I remember Rachel and Rebecca."

He shrugged.

"Are they here?"

"No, Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer-she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow."

"So how do you like the truck?"

"I love it. It runs great."

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No," I admitted.

"Good. Don't." He grinned.

I grinned back.

Lauren cut in. "You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked from across the fire.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed smiling again.

"How nice." She said, though her voice implied otherwise.

"Bella," she called again, watching me carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was to bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

She sucked at lying.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" The tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation.

"Yes, do you know them? She asked condescendingly.

"The Cullens don't come here."

My eyes snapped up to his. I knew there was something more going on down here. I studied him and the two other boys who he came with but they turned away from my questioning eyes.

Jacob started talking to me again. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked softly. I'd never had a boyfriend but I was a pro at flirting. Jacob jumped up willingly.

(**A/N**: Just pretend she flirted really well. I don't know how to write it. K?)

"So, you're what, sixteen?" I kept my voice soft.

"I just turned fifteen,"

"Really? I would have though you were older."

"I'm tall for my age."

"You should come up to Forks more often. We can hang out."

"Yeah, after I get my car finished and my license and I can go up as much as I want."

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us."

"That's Sam-he's nineteen."

"What was he saying about the doctor's family?"

"The Cullens? OH, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."

"Why not?"

He bit his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything."

"I won't tell anyone. Besides, I like secrets."

He smiled and dropped his voice to tell me the story about the Cold ones.

"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same."

"What are they?" I finally asked, point-blank. I already knew, but I needed my story.

"Blood drinkers. Your people all them vampires."

I stared out at the rough surf after he answered.

"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.

"You're a good story teller."

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed. If he only knew how big of a mistake that really was.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised.

He smiled and the then sound of beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads turned to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking towards us.

"There you are, Bella," mike called in relief.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice.

"Ugh, definitely not," I whispered.

Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.

"Where have you been?" he asked, stupidly.

"Jacob was just telling me some stories. It was really interesting."

I smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation. "We're packing up-it looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Well," Jacob said, taunting mike just a little bit. "It was good to see you _again_, Bella."

* * *

After I was home, I waited til dad was asleep and I made sure Edward wasn't around, before slipping out my window and heading over to La Push.

It wasn't hard to feel the supernatural that ran through the town; finding their meeting place was a bit more of a challenge. I turned into air and went inside a house, which belonged to a young woman named Emily Young. She had scars lining the right side of her face. I knew I was in the right place then.

I waited only a few minutes before the three boys that had been at the bonfire came through the door.

"I'm telling you Sam, she knows something!"

Sam shook his head. "So she noticed something in my voice Paul, that doesn't mean anything."

Paul scowled but his face brightened when Emily walked in with a plate full of muffins.

"Muffins, boys?" she asked, placing the plate on the table. Sam went over to her and kissed her scarred face before kissing her lips.

"Trouble?" she asked, worriedly.

I watched the way Sam and Emily moved together and looked at each other. It was heart-warming to watch. There was doubt in my mind that Sam had phased when he was too close to Emily. Some day, I would have to get Rose over here to heal her face.

Sam shook his head, but the third boy spoke up. "Sam doesn't think so, but we do."

"Which is what, Jared?"

"Well, see there is this new girl, Bella Swan-Charlie's girl. She came down with the group of kids from Forks. One of the girls brought up the bloodsuckers and Sam told them that they don't come here. Well, Bella's head instantly snapped up and searched all our eyes. She has to be more than a normal girl!"

Emily frowned and opened her mouth to say something but something back in Forks caught my attention and I instantly flew back to my house.

Edward Cullen was crawling up my house and was about to swing into my window. I quickly grabbed some clothes and flew into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

When I got out, I tried not to think about the fact that Edward was probably in my closet and I had nearly exposed myself to the wolves down the on the reservation. No doubt, young little Jacob would turn as well.

I just couldn't escape the supernatural, could I?

* * *

131 reviews! WOOHOO! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Also, I need to know, when Bella and Edward get into the whole 'getting to know each other ' thing does anyone mind if I paraphrase the conversations? Cause it's kinda boring to write and I can't add my own stuff in very much.

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers!

**TwiGurl1863**: haha, yeah he should! I'm glad you like it!

**RomFicGurl**: Are you pulling my hair or yours? Lol. But I'll see what I can do! Glad you like it still!

**Canis lupus lover**: Were you being serious or sarcastic when you said that's great news? But I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Hlwareham**: I've had that before. I'm glad you like my story enough to be excited by that. I figured Angela and Bella should have some time to be kids since they couldn't really back when she was in Mississippi. Glad you like it!

**Cerriddwen**: glad you like it so much! Hopefully I didn't make it to cheesy between Bella and Jake.

**Crimson-goth-girl**: haha, you're wish is my command. Lol. Jake will still be around but with Bella having a backbone now it'll be a bit different. Glad you like it!

**INKROSE**: Thank you!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Thanks!

**Artemis**: I'm planning on going through the twilight saga plus one more afterwards (provided I still have reviewers) to make up for the twists that will be at the end. And the wolves be in my version of new moon. I'm glad you like the story!

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Ruskie Roo:** The surprise will be soon, I promise. I just hope you like it as much as I liked putting it together. Glad you like the story!

**Anonymous Reviewer**: Basically, the end was just Angela and Bella having fun. Especially since they weren't able to back in Mississippi. Glad you like it though!


	14. Racing Against Time

A/N:So is anyone bored with this story or anything cause it follows SM's story pretty closely? Let me know if there is anything specific you want to see. Please.

* * *

Around lunchtime on Sunday, I told my dad that I had a lot of homework to do and headed up to my room.

Edward had stayed with me last night-even asleep I was aware that he was there. I had a hard time staying asleep when every sense and self defense tactic I had ever learned was telling me to wake the hell up and kick the intruder from here to China and then wipe him out in a blast of fire-and then he left with Emmett to resume their hunting trip.

I was glad he didn't stay and watch over me during the day. I would not have been able to act normal.

Once in my room, I locked the door and closed the windows. I had so much to do in this tiny room. I longed for my big rooms back when I lived with mom.

I had so much to hide. So much paperwork and stuff like that. Information on every member of the McCarthy family-which was huge! There were like forty of us-and information that we knew about our enemies and info that we knew about my role as the human element.

It was a huge pile. We couldn't really risk putting anything that was vital and classified onto anything electronic. Vampires were expert hackers. It was horrible.

So I set to work-while putting an air wall around my room, effectively blocking out the construction sounds from my dad-building a drawer type thing behind my bed. There was no room next to my own so it would not be able to be seen from the outside or inside. You had to either know about it before hand, or you would have to move the bed.

As I was not willing going to tell or let any of the Cullens do either one, there was no reason they would think I was hiding something.

You know, besides the slips that had already happened.

I plopped down on my bed and ran a hand through my hair. It was hard to act normal around here. First off, I had vampires living in my backyard. Second, I had werewolves as my neighbors. And third, there were killings going around me every day.

I jerked upright as the wind screamed again.

My eyes narrowed and I cast out my senses. No Cullen or wolf was around. Dad was completely immersed in his basketball game.

I flung my window open as wide as it would go and took a look around. I hoped that people weren't watching from deep in their houses or things would be bad tomorrow.

I put one foot on the ledge of my windowsill and pushed off into the air-turning into the air a few feet from my house.

I flew through the air and followed the shrieking wind.

Well, it wasn't screaming anymore but I could feel the trail from where it had come from and I quickly followed it before it disappeared and the air molecules moved back as they had been.

I flew to Bremerton and frowned. They were moving up. With my luck, they would go through Forks and then I'd really be screwed.

I dropped down silently into an alley and materialized.

It had taken me too long to get here and the air molecules had settled back into normalcy.

I peeked into alleys and abandoned buildings.

First things first, I had to find the victim. From there, I had to make sure the victim would be found in the morning and then see if I could pick up anything from him.

It took about a half hour of snooping around before I finally came across a body. If I hadn't noticed knocked over trash can I probably wouldn't have looked the other way.

I crept over to the body and moved him to the front of the alley to be found. I couldn't pick up anything but as I moved away the wind shifted from about 6 blocks over.

I materialized on a building top and hung to the side as I crept down.

There were three of them and they were feeding on a homeless man.

And as horrible as it was, I felt slightly better. This man was probably suffering. Did it mean he wanted to die? Probably not. But once you are homeless, you probably are going to stay that way for most if not the rest of your life.

There were two males, and one female.

The first male was thin, but not lanky, and had his long blonde hair tied back. The second male was black, and well built. His hair hung in dreadlocks.

The female was lithe and I could tell by the way she fed that she was quick and easily the most dangerous of this little group.

They were just about finished and I was growing angrier by the second. I was ready to pounce when the world fell away from me. I was no longer in Forks, no longer in Washington.

You see, about the same time Rosalie and Emmett were born I had acquired a new gift that came quite in handy. I had visions, premonitions.

But unlike Alice, these weren't things that could change based on one thought. For the most part, these visions were set in stone. It was up to me to get wherever it was happening and stop the destruction from happening to my family.

As of yet, I had only been late once.

The vision had come to late.

All of the visions started with a time flashing before my eyes before the scene played out in my head.

The vision had come five minutes late. I watched the tragedy happen before my eyes even though I wasn't there. I was too late, but I knew what to expect. We had lost a family member that day.

The visions only came about family.

As I said, as I was watching this coven feed, the world fell away and I was no longer anywhere in Washington.

_I was in Colorado and the time was five minutes from now._

_My heart clenched in fear as I recognized the house where Aaron and my children were living._

No.

_The picture zoomed in I watched as my two kids wrestle in their advanced forms as Aaron leafed through some book-probably some prophesy book trying to find information about me._

_The air changed and became charged. To the point, that all three of them stopped what they were doing._

"_Dad?" Rose asked, standing up as if she didn't quite know how to use her legs. _

_Was there something wrong with her?_

_Aaron slowly set down the book and got up._

"_Both of you outside. Now."_

_But they were too late._

_As they all took the first few steps, disaster struck._

_I was outside again and watched it happen._

_The house went up in a terrifying, big explosion._

_Nothing was left, except the three crests that they all wore around their necks._

_My family was gone._

"NO!" I shrieked and immediately took off into the air.

I was gone by the time the coven looked up.

I had four minutes to get there and get them out.

I materialized in the near by woods and quickly opened a portal nearby to where they were staying.

I quickly dispersed back into air as I raced against time.

I could feel the atmosphere around me changing as I raced towards my family. Towards my only reason for existing.

My mom, my dad, Aaron, Edward, the rest of the Cullens…they didn't matter. If I lost my kids, there would be no point in living. Human elemental or not, I would not stay alive long after my children left the land of the living.

No matter what the wolves and other elements tried to convince me of.

_AARON!_ I screamed into the mental link that connected us. I felt him jump up and become instantly alert.

_GET OUT!_ I yelled into his mental link along with my kids' links._ GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_

I felt their panic mix with my own.

But the atmosphere had already changed. They all felt too slow.

They weren't going to make it.

I landed and raced to the front door. They were hurrying but they were still moving snail's pace. Something was making them move slow-even for a human.

I ripped the door off its hinges and rushed into the living room.

I felt the change in the air immediately but I wasn't an air elemental for nothing.

I had thirty seconds.

Using all the energy I had-I pushed the molecules that were holding them away and thanked heaven they could go without air for long periods of time.

They were instantly free and out of the house.

I charged after them and knocked them to the ground-creating a shield of air and earth around us as the house exploded into a million pieces.

I didn't let go until I heard the crackling of the flames.

I released them from the bubble of protection and helped them up.

Checking Rosalie and Emmett for any scratches or bruises.

I brought them both to me for a hug when I spotted her a ways away.

I felt my kids jump back in pain as fire rushed through my veins in white hot anger and my sight took on an orange tint as the fire rushed into my eyes.

The vampire didn't have time to blink before I had her by the throat. I heard the sizzling as my hand came in contact with her skin.

"Tasha." I snarled at her. But it wasn't her, that's just who she worked for.

And then I saw the crest.

It was the exact same design as Tasha's but instead of being blue, it was blue on one side of the dancing pair and red on the other.

I slammed her up against the tree.

"Who do you work for?" I snarled.

"Tasha." She whimpered. I was in no mood for games. I tightened my grip.

"Tasha's crest isn't that color. Who do you work for?"

"Tasha…she joined with some southerner named Maria and they've been working together for five years now. That's why the crest is blue and red."

I nodded, ripped the crest from her neck, and then squeezed her neck until the cracks covered her face.

And then I set her on fire.

I walked away from her screams.

Maria had started coming after me shortly after Tasha had. I just hadn't known that it was someone besides Tasha until a few years ago. I had thought Tasha had been responsible for all the attacks, but really, Maria was responsible for half.

It was no surprise that they had joined together. It just made my job a whole lot harder.

I returned to my family and called Leslie to tell her what happened and that she didn't need to come; I had everything under control.

Aaron had to take the phone away before I burned it to ash when she asked what had happened.

We found ourselves a map and decided where to have them move to next; we decided on Quebec.

Aaron and I were just happy-you know, along with the fact that they were alive- that we didn't keep the prophecy books in the house they lived in. It was in the McCarthy library where only select members of the family knew where it was.

It was in the middle of nowhere, underground, and you had to have passage to enter.

Oh, and did I mention it was also the real HQ of _eternal_ and where Aaron and the top siblings were preparing the battle plan when it would come?

It was-basically-our safehouse.

I opened another portal and we stepped into Quebec.

We quickly built up a house that was still quite a ways away from the city.

It took nearly two hours of arguing, by my kids and Aaron managed to convince me to go back to Forks.

"What about Alice?" Rosalie had asked. "Won't she know where you are?"

I had frowned, but Aaron had shook his head.

"I was actually going to write you about that, cause it didn't make sense that the family hadn't confronted you yet. Or bowed down to you. Whichever. But apparently, you have the power to mess the psychic's visions."

I frowned at him. "What?"

"You can convince psychics that you are something else. For instance, the reasons that the Cullens haven't confronted you yet about something more-especially with the slips you say you have made-is because Alice has probably seen you becoming a vampire or something like that. Leading them to all believe that they imagined things and you are nothing more than a normal human girl in Forks."

"But i can't become a vampire."

"Exactly. It's part of the power."

"Any other secret powers that I don't know I have?"

Aaron and Emmett laughed while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Not that I know of. But you need to get back to Forks. Most likely, since you don't want anyone to know where we are, you probably disappeared from her visions and she's probably called Edward and he's racing back to Forks as we speak."

Something flashed in his eyes when he said Edward's name but it was gone before I could identify it and I didn't get a chance to bring it back up again before I had to leave for Forks.

It was nighttime now and thankfully dad was in bed and not waiting anxiously up for me.

I turned on my computer and looked up the sights that Aaron had said would plant enough suspicion in a normal human mind to convince them of the existence of vampires.

I went on a quick walk afterwards, making sure Edward wasn't around to watch, as if I had come out to think.

I slipped back inside before Edward came to my room. I was too anxious to worry about him in my room anymore.

The next day, I went to school and went through the motions. It was harder than it seemed, but no one seemed to notice my depression.

I went outside later that day and soaked up the few sun rays that were left.

I fell asleep outside, with Edward lurking nearby, but even in sleep my worries did not leave me.

Somehow, Tasha and Maria had known exactly where my family was and how to get to them.

I had had suspicions in years past, but they usually had to do a little hunting first. Scope them out before they launched an attack.

The Colorado house had been in the middle of no where and Aaron 'stole'-he left cash for the stolen food obviously-the food and drinks they had.

No one knew they existed out there except myself and the rest of the family.

So then…could there be a traitor in the family?

The thought made me sick and I was glad when my dad rolled into the driveway.

Angela called during dinner and invited me to go dress shopping with her and Jessica. I agreed, if only to distract myself if only for a moment.

The next day, it was sunny again, I was able to feel slightly less panicky about moving my kids. I had told no one about where I had them relocate.

After school, Jess followed me home so I could ditch my books and truck.

I left a note for Charlie on the table, explaining where to find dinner, switched my wallet to a purse I rarely used, and ran to join Jessica and went to pick up Angela.

My excitement increased and my worries dropped away as we drove out of the town limits.

Still, my stomach quivered.

I couldn't shake the feeling that this weeks troubles had only begun.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviews! You guys rock!

**Ruskie Roo**: The reason she asked about the mountain place was in case anyone was listening in and also in case Edward happens to read Charlie's mind, he sees that she asked about him-sort of- and is therefore planting 'evidence.' Does that make sense? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Hlwareham**: Thank you! I'll think about the wolf-Bella idea. No promises though. And Aaron's actually known about Emmett for a bit now. Back when he sent her the email when she first got to Forks she sent him an email back telling him Emmett was alive. It's just too dangerous for the kids and Bella to have Aaron and Emmett have a reunion at this point.

**Artemis**: Thanks for reviewing but you'll just have to wait and see!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Thanks!

**TwiGurl1863**: Haha, I know right? Thank you!

**RomFicGurl**: Gotcha, lol. You'll have to wait and see but thanks for reviewing!

**Cerriddwen**: Well, Bella's still mainly human so I don't think the wolves would be able to smell her anyways, but yes her scent disappears because she doesn't really have any blood-sorta. It's air-to cause a scent. The elemental vampires can sometimes sense her just because they can 'feel' her presence. They don't actually smell her. I don't know about Jake, but I'll keep it in mind. My mom says I should change the names and some of the other stuff and try to publish it so it want actually be off of SM saga. What do you think? Yes? No? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Harrie-x**: Good! I'm glad! The Aaron thing-that seems to be the common consensus so I'll have to rethink the last part of the saga…which is like 5 books long or something. Thanks for reviewing!

**GreenEyedAngel**: Yes, that would be funny. I might put it in at somepoint…probably in the sequel though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Canis Lupus Lover**: Good to know. Thanks for reviewing! You don't think it's too boring following-for the most part-SM's storyline then?


	15. Seriously? Again?

Jess drove faster than my dad, so we made it to Port Angeles by four. It had been a long time since I had a simple girls' night out-meaning no vampires anywhere. You know, except the ones that would soon be lurking near by-and the estrogen rush was wonderful.

We listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica kept up a steady stream of topics. Ranging from her dinner with Mike-which went well and she was hoping to be at the first kiss stage by Saturday night-to who Angela's type of boy was.

I had smiled to myself. Angela and I may not have seen each other for years but I still knew her well enough to know exactly who she was after.

Ben Cheney who was in my Math class-and Spanish with Edward apparently-was just slightly taller than her but he was the sweetest boy in the world. Why they hadn't started dating yet was beyond me.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much better than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't waste time on all the little shops. Instead, Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town.

The dance was billed as semiformal and we weren't sure what that meant.

I had lied and told them I had never been to a dance in Phoenix. Jessica was surprised and Angela was disbelieving.

I couldn't very well tell them about my expert dancing. And besides, whenever I went to the dances in Phoenix, I always dressed one step up from what the dress standard was. So if it were casual, I would dress in a cute dress or cute top and skirt. And then Formal, I would make something new for the _Eternal_ Line. Oh, how I missed wearing those clothes. And having short hair.

Well, I suppose I still did have short hair. I had added extensions to my hair before I had moved to Forks so it wouldn't be immediately obvious that I was Bella McCarthy. The extensions were such that you couldn't tell they were there simply by running your hands through my hair. It was nice.

I tried to convince them-well, Jessica at least-that I had never been to a dance. "Really, I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded while Angela gave me a look that clearly told me that she saw through my lie.

"No one asked me," I answered honestly. It was true; no one was ever brave enough even before I had started bringing Aaron along.

Jess looked skeptical. "People ask you out here and you tell them no."

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what_?"

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

I was silent, lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the dresses.

My teeth snapped together. "Do you think if I ran him over my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident and give up on making amends and call it even?"

"Maybe," Jess laughed. "If that's why he's doing it."

The dress selection wasn't large but both found a few things to dry one.

Jess was torn between two-one a long, strapless basic black number and the other a long pink dress with tank top straps and showed off the giftedness of her chest.

She ended up going with the pink one. "It makes my boobs look good." She said.

Angela picked a lavender dress with a criss-cross design above the chest and diamond shaped jewels going down the front.

I laughed to myself. Both of the dresses were from _Eternal._

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I merely watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself.

The girls' night high was wearing off in the wake of my annoyance at Tyler, leaving room for the gloom to move back in.

"Angela?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of lavender strappy heels.

I wasn't sure how to phrase it and I hoped she wouldn't question my question. It was hard to get evidence in my mind. I hoped Edward wasn't listening in.

Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

I chickened out. "I like those."

"I think I'll get them-though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead-they're on sale." She nodded.

I tried again. "Um, Angela…" She looked up.

"Is it normal for the Cullens to be out of school a lot?" I didn't look up at her but I could feel her confusion. She answered my question though.

"Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time-even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy."

"Oh." I let the subject drop as Jessica returned to shop us the jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected.

I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour-I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun-they didn't know how preoccupied I could get when surrounded by books; it was something I preferred to do alone.

I had no trouble finding the bookstore but it wasn't what I was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers and books about spiritual healing. I didn't think that it would help me find myths about Vampires.

I wandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic and hoped I was heading toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention to where I was going; I was wrestling with despair.

Between my family's near death, Edward's absence, and the thought that there might be a traitor in the family my head was spinning.

A little while later, four men turned around the corner I was heading for.

My heart skipped a beat but I paid them no attention.

"Hey there!" one of them called as I passed. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were walking slowly.

"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. I walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

I started taking random turns and kept walking fast; two of the men followed twenty feet behind me. I knew I was being followed and I knew I had to get back to the main part of town if I didn't want to use my powers.

I rounded another corner and skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze on the sidewalk.

I was being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road.

My steps had to slow. I was closing the distance between the lounging pair and myself too quickly. I had everything on defense but I wasn't sure what all I could do.

"Stay away from me," I warned severely.

"Don't be like that, sugar," one of them said…and suddenly I was eight years old again.

I felt the horror creep into my skin as I saw realization dawn in his eyes.

Seriously? Again? What was wrong with the world?

He threw back his head and laughed. "Well, well! I never would have expected to see you again! Not after the man in the alley saved you. Our mistress was quite pissed about that, but it was no matter. She said we would meet again and here we are!"

It took me a moment to grasp what he was saying. And when I did, I could only stare at the four men in shock. All of them had the twisting scar over their right eye, but that is not what shocked me.

They were all possessed.

That's why they had beat me up so many years ago, why I had no memory of going from my school to the alley way.

They were vampires in a human body. They could get around and no one would no the difference.

My body shook as I dropped my purse next to me and dropped into a fighting stance, while letting go of every power block I had put up.

In doing so, I felt a car-who could only belong to Edward-racing towards our position.

I had never been a killer before but I had to make an exception.

As he turned the corner, I used my sense to make two of them stumble into the path of his car.

They went flying but bruises would not be enough. They knew who I was. They would expose me.

As I took off for Edward's car, I watched the two men. The vampires had not left the bodies yet. You see, if a vampire is in a body that dies while they are still in it, the vampire dies as well.

I waited til they were close enough to a corner, and then suddenly flung them towards the corner of the building. Both of their neck's snapped.

As we sped away, I had some bricks drop on top of the third man. He also died instantly.

I had a feeling that Edward would want the last man, so I left him alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded, as he stopped the car somewhere outside of town.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" my voice was still rough. I tried to clear it.

"Are you all right?" he still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

I blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calmed down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Um…I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"

He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom-either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last…well, you remember it, and he thinks _prom_ is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom…" I babbled on.

"I heard about that." He sounded a bit more composed.

"You did?" I asked in disbelief, my previous irritation flaring. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom either," I muttered.

Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" I asked, but I already knew.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." His eyes narrowed into slits as he stared out the window. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down that-those…" As far as he thought I knew, there were still two of them.

"At least," he continued, "That's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." the word was inadequate but I couldn't think of a better response. Since, I was actually counting on him killing him later tonight.

We sat in silence again until I glanced at the clock; it was past six-thirty.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," I murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."

He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back towards town.

* * *

I love you guys! You are amazing! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a test to study for. Spanish. Ugh.

**Hlwareham**: I'm glad you liked it. She couldn't see James face. Thats was why she didn't recognize him. With my mom's idea, I might expand the first installment a bit before I try to do anything with it. I'll let you know.

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Ruskie Roo**: haha, thanks!

**RomFicGurl**: what were/are you confused about?

**Artemis**: I'll see what I can do about more Angela. Thanks for reviewing!

**Canis Lupus Lover**: Good to know. And thanks!

**Dazzleme787**: Thanks!

**Cerriddwen**: I think before I try to do anything with the first installment, I'm gonna try to add more stuff in without dragging it down. But I'll let you know. I'm glad the story isn't boring to you. Thanks for reviewing!

**GreenEyedAngel**: I'll do what I can. Thanks for reviewing!

**TwiGurl1863**: Good to know. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alice Vampire**: You read my story at a party? Really? That's awesome! (for me…) I'm glad you like it!


	16. AN: I need help

Hey everyone, sorry bout the author's note, but a chapter should be up by either later today or early tomorrow. But in the meantime I have a question.

As some of you know, I've thought about publishing this book, obviously changing names and locations and such.

So, I need help summarizing my book(s) since I'm not quite sure how to do that.

So if you were to summarize it, what would you say?

Thanks a bunch,

-twilightromance4ever


	17. A faked conversation

We were under the streetlights in no time, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk.

He parallel-parked against the curb in a space I would have though much too small for the Volvo, but he slid in effortlessly. I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, walking anxiously away from us.

I sighed at his carelessness, I would have excused it, but as I had most recently learned, the hardest times to keep up the charade are sometimes the most important. "How did you know where…?" I began, but then shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, baffled.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I hurried out after him. He was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

He spoke before I could. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

I shivered at the threat.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, pronounced relief on both of their faces.

"Where were you? We left you messages." Angela asked, worriedly-giving me a look.

"Yeah, we waited, but we were like-starving, so we…"

Edward stepped into view then and I watched both their faces turn to surprise when they saw him.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their staggered expression that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"," Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, we were actually gonna just head home…so, um…" She trailed off, her eyes flickering nervously to Edward. She seemed genuinely scared of him. I'd have to talk to her later.

"I think Bella should eat something." He looked up at Jessica. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you wont' have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" she bit her lip, trying to figure out if that's what I wanted.

I winked at her.

There were so many questions that I couldn't bombard him with-an act of course-until we were alone.

"Okay." Angela said hastily. I frowned. "See you tomorrow, Bella…Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her towards the car.

I waited for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was blank.

"Humor me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the restaurant.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw the hostess' eyes flicker to me and then away, satisfied by my ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Edward kept between us.

I longed for my short hair and cute clothes. When no one would _dare_ call me or look at me like I was plain or ordinary.

She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining room.

I pretended to move to sit, and Edward shook his head at me.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host, as he slipped her a tip.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I was supposed to be. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths-all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect."

"Your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily, a result from the dazzling.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that-she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He seemed confused.

"Oh, come on," I sad. "You _have_ to know the effect you have on people.

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently."

And then our server arrived.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get your to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him.

He looked at me.

I ordered and he continued to question if I was going into shock. He lent me his jacket when I realized I had left my own in Jessica's car.

He pushed the breadbasket toward me.

"Really, I'm not going into shock," I protested. I had been through too much in the past 9 years for a simple encounter with vampire-possessed humans to push me into shock.

"You should be-a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken.

"I feel very safe with you," I confessed.

That displeased him; I curled my hands into fists under the table to keep from hitting him. He needed to make up his mind. I was either going to be in his life or out of it. Apparently, he needed to take decision-making lessons from Aaron.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," he murmured to himself.

I picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on it; I wondered when it would be okay to start the fake questioning.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light." I said offhand.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black-I expect it then. I have a theory about that."

His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"

"Mm-hm."

"I hope you were more creative this time…" No he didn't. "Or are you still stealing from comic books."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't get it from a comic book, but the idea isn't exactly my own."

"And?" he prompted, but then the waitress came around with my food.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I heard the double meaning in her words and had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, thank you, but more coke would be nice."

"Sure." She removed the empty glasses and walked away.

"You were saying?"

"I'll tell you in the car. If…"I trailed off.

"There are conditions?"

"I do have a few questions."

"Of course."

"Well, go ahead."

I started with the, theoretically, least undemanding.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?"

His eyes flickered up at me from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Next."

"But that's the easiest one!" I objected.

"Next."

He gave a human growl and took a bite of my food.

"Okay, then." I glared at him. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that…someone…could know what people are thinking, reading minds, you know-with a few exceptions."

"Just one exception," he corrected, "hypothetically."

"All right, with one exception, then." I was thrilled his was playing along. "How does that work? What are the limitations? How would that someone find someone else at exactly the right time? How would he know she was in trouble?"

"Hypothetically?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Well, if…that someone…"

"Let's call him 'Joe.'"

He smiled wryly. "Joe, then. If Joe had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."

I pouted when he stopped playing along. "We were speaking of a hypothetical case."

He laughed at me.

"Yes, we were. Shall we call you 'Jane'?"

"How did you know?" I asked, intently.

His internal dilemma came into play then. He had to make the decision whether or not to tell me the truth.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward to touch his folded hands, but he slid them away minutely, and I pulled them back.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore. I was wrong-you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."

"I thought you were always right."

He shook his head. "I used to be. I was wrong about you on one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents-that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you.

"And you put yourself into that category?" I guessed.

"Unequivocally."

"Than you." I said, my voice fervent with unneeded gratitude. "That's twice now."

"Let's not try for three, agreed?"

I scowled, but nodded.

He then proceeded to tell me that he had followed me to Port Angeles and that my number had been up since he met me. I had had to work on keeping a straight face on that one. My number had been up since I had met _Aaron_ not him. He had follow Jessica-watching through her mind. When he realized I wasn't with her, he went looking for me and then he heard my attackers.

"I heard what there were thinking," he growled, his upper lip curling back over his teeth. "I saw your face in his mind."

His hand swiftly covered his eyes.

"It was very…hard-you cant' imagine how hard-for me to simply take you away, and leave them…alive." I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them."

We sat it silence until he spoke again. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, wishing that the hour-long drive would take about 20 minutes.

Edward pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head towards the freeway.

"Now, it's your turn."

"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded.

He sighed. "One"

"Well…you said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that."

He looked away, deliberating.

"I though we were past all the evasiveness now, "I grumbled.

He almost smiled.

"Fine then. I followed your scent."

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions…" I stalled.

He looked at me with disapproval. "Which one?"

"How does it work-the mind reading thing? Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family?"

He sighed but answered the question.

After he was done, I asked curiously, "Why do you think you can't hear me?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM and I'm only getting FM." He grinned.

I glared. "My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?"

"I hear voices in my mind and you're worried that you're the freak," he laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a theory…which brings us back to you."

I sighed and proceeded to tell him about my time down at La Push and about the 'scary story' that Jacob had told me and the research I did on the internet.

"And did that convince you?" His hands were clamed hard onto the steering wheel.

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…" I stopped.

"What?"

I thought quickly. I hadn't though this far. What would be a good reason for sticking around after I knew what he was?

"I decided it didn't matter." I whispered.

"It didn't matter?" His tone was incredulous, with a hint of the anger I feared.

"No, it doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?"

"No."

We went through the myths and I explained to him that Jacob thought it was a story. We talked about his diet.

It was a boring conversation, but completely necessary, and of course I had to pretend that I was hanging onto every word.

He pulled into the driveway and bid me goodnight after promising to be at school the next day.

I reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Dad called from the living room. "Bella?"

"Yeah, dad, it's me."

"You're home early."

"Am I?" I was surprised.

"It's not even eight yet," he told me. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah-it was lost of fun."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

He nodded. "There's a package for you on the counter. It didn't have a return address but it didn't blow up when I shook it so it's safe. Some kind of book I think."

I gave him a look as I reached for the package but he just smiled innocently.

"I'm gonna call Jess before I lie down."

"Weren't you just with her?"

"Yeah, but I left my jacket in her car."

I called Jessica and she agreed to bring my jacket-provided I provide her with all the details tomorrow.

I headed up to my room to open the package but I had to do a few things first.

I locked up my room and 'sound proofed' it before reaching out with the wind and followed Edward and Carlisle back to Port Angeles.

As Edward raced back to me, I watched as Carlisle put some sleeping drugs in his system before placing him on a police office doorstep.

I frowned. That wouldn't do.

I withdrew, and placed a call.

"_Hello?"_

I smiled. "Hello, my love. How are you?"

_Laughter. "You realize I am a girl, don't you Bella?"_

I laughed. "Of course, lovely. No one could mistake you Charlotte."

"_Peter and I would have visited you, but Edward was being strange. Does he not know about you?"_

"No. Nor does anyone in Forks. I'm glad you caught on to the 'we need to keep quiet about Bella' vibe though. It would have caused a lot of trouble for me."

"_We figured. But since you're hiding, I'm guessing this isn't a simple Hello call, is it?"_

"No. I need you to dispose of a human for me."

"_That doesn't sound like you."_

"I know. But he's vampire possessed and knows a whole lot about me. I can't take chances. I don't like taking human lives but I have to do what I can to keep my family safe."

I filled her in on where to find the man before he woke up and went to Tasha.

Edward was close now. I quickly ended the call.

I stuffed the package in the hiding compartment behind my bed before he could get here.

The package would have to wait.

I was in bed, appearing asleep, when Edward slipped in through my window.

* * *

I find it funny, that 2,000 word chapters now seem short. Funny how I used to only be able to write 800 word chapters. Seems like a lifetime ago. Now, 800 is like a prologue or an author's note or something.

Anyways, you all are amazing!

**GreneyedAngel**: I know, right! I'm glad you like it!

**Canis Lupus Lover**: It was 2000 words….gah. lol. This one was about 2500.

**Kittyallstars**: thanks! You read the first installment right? (just checking to make sure your joking about what she is)

**Ruskie Roo**: thanks!

**RomFicGurl**: Thanks! And your summary was _amazing_ by the way! If I can get published, I will probably use it! Thanks so much!

**TwiGurl1863**: Haha, yeah. Although, I think she'll run over Edward first! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Dazzleme787**: haha, me too! Thanks!

**Cerriddwen**: It was 2000 words! Gah! Lol. As for the possessing. Only certain vampires have the gift to possess and they usually work for Tasha and Maria. How they do it, it's kind of like they take over their mind, I guess. Like a different spirit inhabits the body, if that makes sense. Does that make sense? And thanks for reviewing!


	18. Prophesies and Questions

So, this is kinda where the 'surprise' is but it's probably different than what you would expect.

I thought it was cool, hope you do too.

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: I know you've had problems with the kid thing so hopefully this helps you see where it came from and a little heads up, but please review/pm me before you freak out too much and leave the story, K?

* * *

I woke up early the next morning-in part due to that I had a fitful night and in part due to another vampire caused death.

It reminded me that when I had run to rescue my kids and Aaron, I had left the coven of three very much alive.

Undead.

Whatever.

But I had done enough to expose myself; I could only hope that they moved on soon.

After Edward had left to go change and what not, I slipped the box out of its hiding place.

Dad had been right; it felt very much like a book.

It was a mythology book with a CD and letter on top.

Why Aaron had felt the need to send me this was beyond me.

The mythology book was titled _Electus Ones quod suum mysteries._

Which roughly translated to the Chosen Ones and their mysteries.

I could only assume that 'chosen ones' were elementals and it talked about me inside.

I opened the letter.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that the email was supposed to be the last contact that we had with you, and then the attack after that, but I found this book recently and I had to write you and share what I found._

_You'll have to be careful around Edward and the rest of the male Cullens and possibly any wolves you happen upon. I've creased the corner of the pages you need to look over._

_Apparently, since I raped you_-

I frowned. No matter how many times I told him he was wrong, he still believed whole-heartedly that he had raped me. I disagreed just as fervently.

-_There is venom now in your womb. Which is why Emmett and Rosalie were able to be born in the first place. I think, also, it had to do with Rose's untapped power as a healer._

_Read the passages Bella, when you can. _

_They are crucial and a little frightening and mind-boggling._

_The CD is a gift the three of us have put together for you since you can't be around us all the time. We hope you enjoy it._

_Stay safe, Bella._

_All my love,_

_Aaron_

I reread it several time just so I could imagine his voice.

I picked the book up and flipped to the pages he had cornered down.

The first one had me reeling.

_Once the venom enters the female human elements system, it is possible for her to bear more children without the intercourse that was required for the first child. If she gets too close to a supernatural being, she will become pregnant._

_Once the human element marries her mate, the ability to have children without intercourse will disappear and her womb will go back to normal._

I set the book down slowly.

This was a joke; it had to be. I mean, having Rosalie and Emmett had been hard enough and keeping them safe even harder. How was I supposed to have another kid? It couldn't happen, could it?

I quickly flipped to the next page.

_The reason for the ability to have children without mating is so the children will be able to help her in the big battle._

_She cannot win without them._

This couldn't be happening!

My kids had to fight in the big battle with me? The one that I wasn't sure that _I_ could survive and now I had to bring my kids into it?

Tears streaked down my face as gloom and despair descended onto me so heavily it was amazing I wasn't crushed.

I flipped to the next page.

_She will have had six kids in total by the time the final battle comes, but only four will fight along side her. Two of her children will bring their mates to the battle and in so doing so will greatly raise the death rate of the enemy. _

Six kids?

_Six kids?_

I had a hard time protecting two, much less six.

It had just better be drawn out, or I would be having a serious talk with the universe…. somehow.

And what did it mean only four would fight with me? Would the other two be too young…or would Tasha claim them as hers?

I felt sick.

I flipped to the next page.

_Her first two children will come from consummation, the third from the gift of having children without consummation, the forth will be found and adopted, and the last two will be the venom exiting her system._

So if I was reading right, Emmett and Rosalie obviously came from sex, my next child would probably come from being too 'close' to Edward, I would find the next one, and then I would have another set of twins because the venom needed to get out of my body.

I wasn't looking forward to _that_ pregnancy. Not at all.

And how in the world was I supposed to hide the fact that I was Prego from Edward?

'Oh, hey Edward. Yeah, I know we're only dating and we didn't have sex, but I'm pregnant with your kid!'

Yeah, I'm sure that would go great.

That was all that was marked, but I'd have to go through the rest of it later. See if it said anything on how I was supposed to be around for years but still be human.

I grabbed the CD and put it into my computer.

The CD was titled 'Mom's Reminder.'

I smiled and double clicked on it.

The song that Aaron and I had wrote when the twins were born came on along with pictures that I had missed because I was away came up in a slideshow.

Pictures that I had no memory of.

Well, I had memory of some of them.

Tears slowly made their way down my cheeks as I watched the CD. It was almost 5 minutes long, but it made all the difference in the world.

By the time I was done crying and done repeating the slideshow, I was running late for school.

I contemplated ditching, until I felt Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway.

I rushed downstairs and downed a granola bar and milk straight from the carton.

It was such a thick fog that I was a few feet down the driveway before I could actually see the car and I skidded to a stop.

I didn't see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the door open for me.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again.

There was uncertainty in his voice. He was really giving me a choice-I was free to refuse, and part of him hoped for that. It was a vain hope.

"Yes, thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

I was still upset by the prophecies.

"I brought the jacket for you," he said once we were in the car and headed towards the school. "I didn't want you to get sick or something."

"I'm not quite that delicate," I said but pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the sleeves.

We drove through the fog-shrouded street, too fast. I felt awkward. Last night all the walls were down…well, almost all. I didn't know if we were still being as candid today. It left me tongue-tied.

He turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today?"

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked, relieved.

"Not as much as your reactions do." He look like he was joking, but I couldn't be sure.

"Do I react badly?"

"No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly-it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit."

"Not very much."

"Enough to drive me insane."

I shrugged. "Where's the rest of your family?" I asked.

"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow," I breathed, struggling to convey that I was impressed. It was an all right car. Mine back in Arizona or wherever Aaron had it now was better. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?"

"It's flashy. We try to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed as we got out of the car. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now."

"Why do you have cars like that at all?" I wondered aloud. "If you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence," he admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast."

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. At least they could enjoy it.

Under the shelter of the Cafeteria roof's overhang, Jess was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets with my jacket on her arm.

"Hey Jess," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thanks for remembering."

"Good morning Jessica," Edward said politely.

"I guess I'll see you in Trig," she said to me after she stuttered out a greeting to Edward.

"Don't listen in," I teased Edward before going into class.

English and Government passed in a blur and then suddenly it was time for Trig with Jess.

"Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat.

I sat down and got my stuff out before I turned to face her.

"Well, I headed to the bookstore like I said but it was boring and looking rather creepy from the outside so I didn't even go in. I don't know Port Angeles very well, so I kept walking hoping to find another bookstore. I ran into some old friends of mine and we talked for a bit before I headed off in a different direction. And I ran into Edward."

"And he picked you up for school today?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, I was quite surprised. And he offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday."

"W-o-w. Edward Cullen."

"I know." I agreed.

"Wait! Has he kissed you?"

I frowned. "Not yet."

"Do you think Saturday…?"

"I really doubt it." The discontent in my voice was poorly disguised.

"What did you talk about?" she pushed for more information and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, lots of stuff but here's something for you. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him-it was over the top. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all." Let him make what he could of that.

"That's a good sing. Was she pretty?"

"Very-and probably nineteen or twenty."

"Even better. He must like you."

"I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic," I threw in for his benefit.

"So you like him then?"

"Yes."

"I mean, do you really like him?

"Yes," I said again, blushing.

"How much do you like him?"

"Too much. More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that."

She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang, I took evasive action.

"In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night," I told her.

"You're kidding! What did you say?" she gasped, completely sidetracked.

We spent the rest of the walk and most of Spanish dissecting sentence structures and Mike's facial expressions.

When the bell rang for lunch, I jumped up out of my seat, shoving my books roughly in my bag.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed.

"I don't think so." I couldn't be sure that he didn't want me in his world after all and inconveniently disappear again.

But outside the door to our Spanish class, learning against the wall-looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to-Edward was waiting for me.

Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.

"See you later, Bella." Her voice was thick with implications. I might have to turn off the ringer on the phone.

"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had obviously been listening.

"Hi."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and he didn't speak-biding his time-so it was a quiet walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

The 'surprise' is I actually made a slideshow that is like what Rose and Em gave to Bella. You can view it here:

h t t p : / / w w w y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i x b D T l R 8 Q w c

Just take out all the spaces.

Please sign in and leave a comment. If your YouTube name is different from FF, please let me know who you are!

Sorry to any readers in Germany, for some reason, YouTube won't let the video view there. :(

Thanks to my many reviewers:

**Hlwareham**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much!

**RomFicGurl**: Well, I truly appreciate your help. You are amazing for being so young. Also, emails don't show up unless you space everything apart so it didn't come through. Thanks for all the help!

**INKROSE**: Thank you!

**Canis Lupus Lover**: haha, I know. This one too probably since its close to the same amount.

**Ruskie Roo**: I didn't mention it, I was just going off of the basis that she is who she is so she knows basically everybody and such. She met Peter and Charlotte when she was running from Tasha.

**Alice Vampire**: Thanks, hun! I love you too! Lol

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: I did…. so, what do you think?

**Cerriddwen**: No, you're thinking of Isa and Jesse who are her cousins. Peter and Charlotte are Jasper's friends that Bella met while running from Tasha. But, yes, it was Angela that was scared of Edward. The talk will come soon enough. I'm glad you like it enough that long chapters are no longer long. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anonymous**: Glad you like it!

**Crimson-Goth-girl**: Yeah, I suppose that is very similar to what happens. Good thinking! And thanks for reading!

**TwiGurl1863**: I didn't mention it, but Bella met them during her years running from Tasha and such. And being who she is, she just knows everyone! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Reina13**: Thanks!


	19. Lunchtime Conversations

Walking with Edward through the crowded lunchroom was a lot like my first day here; everyone stared.

He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds, their expression speculative.

He stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.

"What are you doing?" I objected. "I can't eat all that."

He shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food.

"Half is for me, of course."

I raise one eyebrow.

He led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Edward seemed oblivious.

"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.

"I'm curious," I said, lying of course, as I picked up an apple, turning it around in my hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head. He glared at me, holding my eyes as he lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed.  
I let shock color my face so I could hide the smile. Just cause I liked him didn't mean that I couldn't have fun.  
"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked condescendingly.  
I wrinkled my nose. I remembered that memory with perfect clarity…unlike some of the others. "I did once… on a dare," I admitted. "It wasn't so bad."  
He laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised."  
Someone's thoughts caught his attention from behind me-probably Jessica, I thought-and my suspicions were confirmed half a second later.  
"Jessica's analyzing everything I do — she'll break it down for you later." He pushed the rest of the pizza toward me.  
The mention of Jessica brought back his former irritation. I took a bite of my pizza to keep from smiling. I waited for him to start.

"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually.

"You really didn't notice?"

I wished that I could be her. She had life so simple. Her biggest problem was a parents' divorce or a hot guy that came into the restaurant turned her down.

Me? I had evil vampire bitches wanting to kill me.

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."

Really? Me too!

"Poor girl." I could afford to be generous now.

"Something you said to Jessica… well, it bothers me."

Shocker.

His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I reminded him, smirking

"I warned you I would be listening."

"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."

"You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking — everything. I just wish… that you wouldn't be thinking some things."

I gave him 'the look.' "That's quite a distinction."

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?" We were inclined toward each other across the table now.

He paused and I took a moment to compare my two vampires…again.

I thought I had been decided. But every now and then, Edward would do something that would remind me of Aaron. Like now. The way he was looking at me I had seen in Aaron's eyes a few times-even when he tried to hide it.

I wanted them both but I had no idea who I wanted.

I came out of my thoughts when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing.

I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came back to me.

"You're doing it again," I muttered.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him.

"Oh." He frowned.

"It's not your fault," I sighed. "You can't help it."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

I looked down. "Yes."

I had thought that back in the classroom…now, though, I wasn't so sure.

Where was my stance with Aaron? He was in my mind certainly, and there was no doubt I wanted him in my life, but how much of my life did I want to give him?

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was irritated again.

"Yes, I really think that." I kept my eyes down on the table, my eyes tracing the pattern of the faux wood grains printed on the laminate. The silence dragged on. I stubbornly refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at his expression.

Finally he spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong."

I glanced up to see that his eyes were gentle.

"You can't know that," I disagreed in a whisper.

I shook my head in doubt, though my heart throbbed at his words and I wanted so badly to believe them.

"What makes you think so?" His topaz eyes were penetrating as he tried unsuccessfully to lift the truth from my silent mind.

I stared back at him as I contemplated this. As I searched for the words, I could see him getting impatient; frustrated by my silence, he started to scowl. I lifted my hand from my neck, and held up one finger.

"Let me think," I insisted. His expression cleared, now that he was satisfied that I was planning to answer. I dropped my hand to the table, moving my left hand so that my palms were pressed together. I stared at my hands, twisting and untwisting my fingers, as I finally spoke.

"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes…" I hesitated. "I can't be sure —I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else."

That was the best I could sum up the sensation of anguish that his words triggered in me at times.

"Perceptive," he whispered. And there was the anguish again, surfacing as he confirmed my fear. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me," I said, unnecessarily as he was already staring.

"I'm absolutely ordinary — well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." I waved my hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection.

His brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as his eyes took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."

I blinked, acting astonished. "I don't believe it…" I mumbled to myself.

I knew that, of course. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that. I was actually glad I couldn't read minds. I certainly didn't want to hear the thoughts about me, that was for sure.

"Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary."

"But I'm not saying goodbye," I pointed out.

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" — he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought — "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

I glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?"

"You'd never have to make the choice."

Abruptly, his unpredictable mood shifted again; a mischievous, devastating smile rearranged his features. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence."

"No one has tried to do away with me today," I reminded him, grateful for the lighter subject.

I didn't want him to talk about goodbyes anymore. If I had to, I supposed I could purposefully put myself in danger to keep him close…not that I had to do anything besides step out into the street.

"Yet," he added.

"Yet," I agreed; I would have argued, but now I wanted him to be expecting disasters.

I was glad he had looked away towards his family, when suddenly every sense I had jumped into high gear and the hair on my neck bristled-the air snapping around me automatically into a protective shield.

It had shocked me; my heart hammered from the adrenaline rush.

I looked around wildly-trying to be discreet about it-trying to find the threat. Where was it coming from? I couldn't find it!

And then, as I was starting to panic, I heard Emmett whisper, "Easy Rose," from across the room and-although I kept my extra sense trained on her- I relaxed.

She was still tensed and ready to rip someone's head off-whether it was Edward's or mine, I wasn't sure.

It took everything I had to keep my back turned to the threat and look calm when Edward turned back to me.

"I have another question for you." His face was still casual.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"

I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," I warned him. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me — I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled, I would have been angrier if his laughter wasn't so fascinating. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.

"Probably not," I admitted. "But I would have canceled later — faked an illness or a sprained ankle."

He was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

I shook my head sadly. "You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand." Maybe I wasn't acting as good as I had hoped.

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"

"Obviously." Or maybe I was.

"That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "

I kept in my smile. When Aaron and I dance, it was about a battle for dominance. That's what made it so exhilarating to watch…or so I'm told.

"But you never told me — are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

As long as the "we" part was in, I didn't care about anything else.

"I'm open to alternatives," I allowed. "But I do have a favor to ask."

He looked wary, as he always did when I asked an open-ended question. "What?"

"Can I drive?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, mostly because when I told Charlie I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also, because your driving frightens me."

He rolled his eyes. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." He shook his head in disgust, but then his eyes were serious again. "Won't you want to tell your father that you're spending the day with me?" There was an undercurrent to his question that I didn't understand.

"With Charlie, less is always more." I was definite about that. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to." Again, he was leaving the choice up to me.

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" I asked, excited.

"Yes." He smiled, and then paused. "But if you don't want to be… alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."

I was miffed. "Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle — just in population. In physical size —"

"But apparently," he interrupted me, "your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me."

I struggled to keep my mood light. How wrong he was. My number had been _down_ since I'd moved here. If he thought my number was up here, I wondered what he would think of it everywhere else. He might be the first vampire to actually achieve having a heart attack.

"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you."

"I know," he sighed, brooding. "You should tell Charlie, though."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

His eyes were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back."

I blinked. What in the world did Alice see? I wish I could ask her myself. It was the only explanation for his reaction.

After a moment of hesitation, I replied. "I think I'll take my chances."

He exhaled angrily, and looked away.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He was still annoyed.

I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anyone's hearing. As I cast my eyes around the room, I caught the eyes of his sister, Alice, staring at me. The others were looking at Edward.

For the first time in my life, I wished I could read minds. What was going to happen on Saturday that had them so freaked?

I looked away swiftly, back to him, and I asked the first thing that came to mind.

And then wished I hadn't. It was easier if I didn't have to lie so much.

"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend… to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."

Great, now I had to act shocked. Dang it!

He stared at me as if I was missing something very obvious…which I purposely was.

"Bears?" I gasped, and he smirked. "You know, bears are not in season," I added sternly, to hide my fake shock.

"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he informed me.

He watched my face with enjoyment as that slowly sank in.

"Bears?" I repeated with forced difficulty.

"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was still offhand, but his eyes were scrutinizing my reaction. I pretended to try to pull myself together.

"Hmmm," I said, taking another bite of pizza as an excuse to look down. I chewed slowly, and then took a long drink of Coke without looking up.

"So," I said after a moment, finally meeting his now-anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?"

He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval.

I smiled to myself.

"Mountain lion."

"Ah," I said in a politely disinterested tone, looking for my soda again.

"Of course," he said, and his tone mirrored mine, "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators — ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?"

He smiled teasingly.

"Where indeed," I murmured around another bite of pizza.

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season — they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke.

I would imagine that he liked bears since loosing the first match when he was human.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding.

He snickered, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."

"I'm trying to picture it — but I can't," I lied. "How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"

"Oh, we have weapons." He flashed his bright teeth in a brief, threatening smile. I rolled my eyes. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."

I simply raised my eyebrows.

"Are you like a bear, too?" I asked in a low voice.

"More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."

I gave him a strained smile. "Perhaps," I repeated. "Is that something I might get to see?" I asked without thinking.

"Absolutely not!" His face turned even whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and — though I'd never admit it to him — frightened by his reaction.

It took me a moment to figure out why he had reacted that way_. Of course_, I couldn't see him hunt. I was just a '_normal'_ human that was too tempting after all.

"Too scary for me?" I asked when I found my voice again. Pity he didn't know that one, he couldn't hurt me and two, I could make my blood literally burn.

"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," he said, his voice cutting. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."

"Then why?" I pressed-acting confused-and ignoring his angry expression.

He glared at me for a long minute. It took all the control I had not to glare back.

"Later," he finally said. He was on his feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."

I glanced around, startled to see that he was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant.

When I was with him, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that I completely lost track of both. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.

"Later, then," I agreed.

I wouldn't forget.

I couldn't.

* * *

Thanks to everyone! So, did anyone actually like the slideshow? I know a couple of you did, but no one actually left a comment.

Did I scare two of my reviewers off with the last chapter?

**RomFicGurl**: It came through that time so I'll email you if I need help with anything

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**TwiGurl1863**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the slideshow!

**Cerriddwen**: Well, I certainly hope its in a good way. It'd be a pity to lose you as a reader. And when we get there, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at what I do-well, as much as you can be. Thanks for reviewing!

**Vampiregirl 31**: Haha, we'll see! Glad your enjoy it!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Good. I don't want to loose you. Did it all make sense?

**Ruskie Roo**: Thanks!

**Canis lupus lover:** Thank you!


	20. I Won't Be Walked On

Everyone watched us as we walked together to our lab table. I noticed that he no longer angled the chair to sit as far from me as the desk would allow. Instead, he sat quite close beside me, our arms almost touching.

Mr. Banner backed into the room then — what superb timing the man had — pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a heavy-looking, outdated TV and VCR. A movie day — the lift in the class atmosphere was almost tangible.

Mr. Banner shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights.

And then, as the room went black, I was suddenly hyperaware that Edward was sitting less than an inch from me. The unexpected electricity that flowed through me stunned me; I was amazed that it was possible to be more aware of him than I already was.

I always knew that he was there. One of the perks-or curses, depending on how you looked at it-of being a human element that specialized in air.

A crazy impulse to reach over and touch him, to stroke his perfect face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists. I was losing my mind. Or maybe I was deciding.

The opening credits began, lighting the room by a token amount. My eyes, of their own accord, flickered to him. I smiled sheepishly as I realized his posture was identical to mine, fists clenched under his arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at me.

He grinned back, his eyes somehow managing to smolder, even in the dark.

The hour seemed very long. I couldn't concentrate on the movie — I didn't even know what subject it was on. I tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in his body never slackened.

Occasionally I would permit myself a quick glance in his direction, but he never seemed to relax, either. The overpowering craving to touch him also refused to fade, and I crushed my fists safely against my ribs until my fingers were aching with the effort.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on at the end of class, and stretched my arms out in front of me, flexing my stiff fingers. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Well, that was interesting," he murmured. His voice was dark and his eyes were cautious.

"Umm," was all I was able to respond.

"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly.

I almost groaned. Time for Gym. I stood with care; worried my balance might have been affected by the strange new intensity between us.

He walked me to my next class in silence and paused at the door; I turned to say goodbye. His face startled me — his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before. My goodbye stuck in my throat.

He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on my skin was alarmingly warm — like I'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.

He turned without a word and strode quickly away from me.

I walked into the gym, lightheaded and wobbly.

I drifted to the locker room, changing in a trancelike state, only vaguely aware that there were other people surrounding me.

Reality didn't fully set in until I was handed a racket.

It didn't go well. I had missed the birdie but my aim had but just slightly off so when the racket hit the net it swung back, hit me in the head, and then Mike in the arm-but I didn't feel so bad about that part. Especially when he challenged my relationship with Edward after gym.

I met Edward outside the locker room-I was actually worried for a minute that I might actually have to go all elemental and protect mike from Edward.

But, nothing happened.

I waited until we were alone and at my house until I brought up watching him hunt again. It wouldn't do if he thought he could distract me that easy.

"Is it later yet?"

He frowned. "I supposed it is later."

I kept my expression polite as I waited.

When I looked back at him, he was staring at me, measuring with his eyes.

"And you still want to know why you can't see me hunt?" He seemed solemn, but I thought I saw a trace of humor deep in his eyes.

"Well," I clarified, "I was mostly wondering about your reaction."

"Did I frighten you?" Yes, there was definitely humor there.

"No," I lied. He didn't buy it. Although, it wasn't really fear as it was shock. I mean, it's not like he could physically hurt me.

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at the absurd idea.

"I apologize for scaring you," he persisted with a slight smile, but then all evidence of teasing disappeared. "It was just the very thought of you being there… while we hunted."

His jaw tightened.

"That would be bad?" I asked innocently.

He spoke from between clenched teeth. "Extremely."

"Because…?"

He took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds that seemed to press down, almost within reach.

"When we hunt," he spoke slowly, unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses… govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…" He shook his head, still gazing morosely at the heavy clouds.

I kept my expression firmly under control, expecting the swift flash of his eyes to judge my reaction that soon followed. My face gave nothing away.

But our eyes held, and the silence deepened — and changed. Flickers of the electricity I'd felt this afternoon began to charge the atmosphere as he gazed unrelentingly into my eyes. It wasn't until my head started to swim that I realized I wasn't breathing.

When I drew in a jagged breath, breaking the stillness, he closed his eyes.

"Bella, I think you should go inside now." His low voice was rough, his eyes on the clouds again.

I opened the door, and the arctic draft that burst into the car helped clear my head.

Afraid I might stumble in my woozy state, I stepped carefully out of the car and shut I shut the door behind me without looking back. The whir of the automatic window unrolling made me turn.

"Oh, Bella?" he called after me, his voice more even. He leaned toward the open window with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow it's my turn."

"Your turn to what?"

He smiled wider, flashing his gleaming teeth. "Ask the questions."

We spent the next few days with him flinging any and every question he could think of at me. The only time I had ever talked this much was when I was either taunting Tasha or Maria, in a dance off with the 'Queens' of the school back in Phoenix, or putting some vampire in their place.

So basically, when vampires or 'queen bees' were around I talked a lot.

It was great…until a complication arose.

We were talking in his car until he suddenly stiffened when he reached across me to shove the door open.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately carefully scanning my surroundings and finding nothing out of ordinary.

"Just another complication," he said as I hopped out.

I didn't understand what had him so upset as he drove away…until one of the passengers of the car that I hadn't realized was there spoke.

"Hey, Bella," the familiar voice called through the rain.

"Jacob?" I asked through the rain.

It wasn't until the other passenger came out that I realized what Edward's problem was.

Jacob's father, Billy Black. I knew him immediately, though in the more than five years since I'd seen him last. He was staring at me, scrutinizing my face, so I smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, his nostrils flared. My smile faded.

I had forgotten-uncharacteristically-who exactly the 'legends' stemmed from.

My dad came around the corner and pulled into the driveway before Billy could start in on the questioning.

I tugged Jacob inside as my dad greeted Billy enthusiastically. They quickly settled down into a football game as I headed towards the kitchen to escape Billy's searching gaze and to make dad something to eat.

I sensed Jacob join me in the kitchen a little bit later.

"So, how are things?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty good." I smiled. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. "How about you? Did you finish your car?"

"No," he said, frowning. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one. I still need a master cylinder."

"I'll let you know if I see one."

He laughed. "One that has a sign that says 'I am a master cylinder,' right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before I laughed along with him.

"Hey, I was wondering, is there something wrong with the truck?" he asked after our laughter had died.

"No, I'm just catching a ride from a friend."

"Nice ride. I didn't recognize the driver but my dad seemed to know him from somewhere."

"Jake could you hand me some plates? They're in the cupboard over the sink."

"Sure."

I knew it was futile to try to divert him, but it was worth a shot.

"So who was it?" he asked setting down two plates on the counter next to me.

I sighed in defeat. "Edward Cullen."

To my surprise he laughed. I glanced up at him; he looked embarrassed.

"Guess that explains it. Superstitious old man." Jacob said, shaking his head.

_Can you keep a secret?_ I wanted to ask him. _It's pretty big._

_Of course._ He would say._ Besides, you know one of mine._ And he would give me a friendly smile.

_Well, first of all, the legends are real. I know, crazy right? But that's not all; I'm the biggest supernatural power that has ever been human. Maybe the biggest that has ever been human, werewolf, and vampire alike. And I'm supposed to rule the world pretty soon. And, oh yeah, I'm hiding my identity from the vampire I think I love._

But I didn't say anything. I simply smiled at him and went to give dad his sandwich.

It was a long night. I was watching Billy, making sure that he didn't tip my dad off on anything.

He knew that. I saw him glance my way several times and then quietly sigh.

I worked on not crushing the plate I still held in my hand. He had no right butting in like this.

As they were leaving, Billy's eyes shifted to me. "You take care, Bella." He said seriously.

"Thanks," I said. I knew he meant well, but I was already firmly enriched in the supernatural world. Nothing he could do or say about it, even if he did get rid of the Cullens.

I slept well that night, despite Edward being in my room and the talk less confrontation with Billy.

I sat with Edward at lunch again; who told me he was leaving with Alice to hunt. I contemplated following just to watch but quickly dismissed the idea. I had already screwed up enough.

"Why are you going with Alice?"

"Alice is the most supportive."

"And the others?"

"Incredulous for the most part."

I turned around to look at his family. "They don't like me," I guessed.

"That's not it," he disagreed, but a quick glance back at his eyes showed me they were too innocent. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

I grimaced. "Neither can I, for that matter."

"You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."

I hid my frown. Well, Aaron was better at smooth talking that was for sure. Edward made me sound like a science experiment.

As I was looking at his family, Rosalie turned to glare at me with dark, cold eyes.

I met the glare head on-or eyes on. Whatever-I knew I was supposed to act normal but I would not be walked over. I had enough of that without her, thank you kindly.

I was aware of Edward watching me and slowly the rest of the Cullens turned around to stare at me in shock as I continued to return her gaze. I also could feel several students starring at both of us.

_Get up!_ My mind screeched at me.

_Get Up and put her in her place! You are higher than her! You are an elemental! Get up!_

I fought down the voice as I continued to meet Rosalie's glare.

Still meeting the glare, I spoke calmly to Edward. "You're sure they don't like me?"

Rosalie's lip curled back over her teeth before I calmly looked away and back at Edward.

He was shell shocked obviously. "She's just worried. It's dangerous for us to spend so much time with you so publicly if this ends…badly." His voice shook through his explanation.

I sighed. "What?"

He shook his head. "How did you do that?" I could still feel the Cullens starring at me from their table.

I sighed again. "Do what, Edward?"

"You met her glare head on. She's the most protective vampire of our family. You didn't even blink. I don't get it. Are you not scared of her at all?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if she's a vampire, or a werewolf. Whether she's the prettiest or ugliest. Whether she had blonde hair or green hair; gold eyes or blue." I turned back to look at her before I continued. "I was walked over when I was younger to last me for the rest of my life. I don't need some temperamental vampire walking over me because she's concerned for her family. It's great that she's protective; don't get me wrong." I turned back to Edward again. "But I'm the human that was chosen by the vampire; not the human that chose the vampire."

I gathered my things and stood as he looked at me wide eyed. "If she doesn't like it…"I said to him before directly facing the Cullen table. "Then she can pack her ass up and leave. Nothing is forcing her to stay her."

I turned on my heel-and dropping the clumsy act-marched out of the cafeteria.

I could feel their shock behind me. I smiled as I headed to biology.

It was several minutes later before someone entered the classroom. I was surprised to see Angela.

She dropped her stuff off at her desk before sitting down in front of me. "What was that?"

I smiled. "That, dear Angela, was putting a crazy in her place."

She shook her head. "Everyone's talking about it, you know."

I shrugged. "Let them talk."

Angela looked at me weird. "Won't she appear in the middle of the night and kill you or something?"

I laughed. "Not all of them are blood thirsty killing feigns Angela…just most of them."

She rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which…" I said, leaning forward. "Why are you scared of Edward?"

Her eyes flipped wide in shock before she looked down. "I-I don't know."

"Angela," I said softly, taking her hands in mine. "He won't hurt you. _They_ won't hurt you."

She looked up and I was surprised to find her eyes brimming with tears. "How do you know?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Angela…"I murmured, heart breaking.

"I mean," she continued, tears spilling down her face. "How do you know that they're not like all the others you meet? What if, they really are killers but they're hiding it from you? What if they're just stringing you along til you trust them? What if once you trust them, they kill you? What then? And then I'll be the only one who knows what happened and I'll have no one to protect me and they'll be here in Forks and I'll know that they're killers and somehow they'll know that I know and I'll be waiting in fear that they'll come kill me and you'll be dead and Aaron will be so hurt and the crazy leader lady will have won and-and-and what then, Bella? What then? I don't want you to be another Madeline."

I was thankful that the rest of the Cullens had decided to ditch the rest of the day and weren't listening in.

"Angela," I said, squeezing her hands gently and wiping her tears away from her face. "First off, I am a million times more powerful than any of them in that family could ever hope to be. The gifts they do have I have either learned to block or they naturally don't effect me. Also, gold eyes means good. If they wanted to lure me in to trap me, they wouldn't go to school with me. Their dad wouldn't be a doctor and they wouldn't make such a big impact in the community because of who their dad is. They would meet me at a dance or a bar or some dark alley or something and kill me then. They're not killers Angela. And besides, they would leave after they kill me and you are under the lifetime protection of the Italian royalty crazies and that's all they need to know. They won't hurt you, Angela. Even if they were killers. They know better than to piss off the Volturi-which is the Italian Royalty. You are safe. Especially when I'm here. No standard crazy without a massive army behind them-and I assure you, there is no massive army in Forks-is going to best me. I'm not going to end up like Madeline Kress, Angela, and neither will you. I promise."

Tears rolled down her cheeks again and I moved around the desk beside her and she fell into my arms.

"It's okay," I cooed to her as I rocked her back and forth. "It's okay. Shhh. You're all right, Ang. Everything's okay."

Eventually, she stopped crying and pulled back-wiping her face with her sleeve.

"You're sure?" She asked.

I smiled. "It takes more than some crazed bitch to knock me off the earth."

She smiled and we moved to our seats as the rest of the class filed in from lunch.

* * *

Sorry this took a couple days; I have no valid excuse.

200 reviews! You guys rock!

So this one was longer than the others. Hope you liked!

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: Good, I'm glad. Glad you like it too!

**Hlwareham**: Did this chapter satisfy your 'bella in action' cravings? Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Canis Lupus lover**: thanks!

**Vampiregirl 31**: Thanks!

**Cerriddwen**: Good. I'm glad you like it so much-especially if your willing to read my story over studying for exams. Lol. I used God must have spent a little more time on you by the backstreet boys for the slideshow.

**RomFicGurl**: I'll try to speed it up

**AliceIvyRose**: I don't think I'm gonna do it that way, but thanks for the review!

**Kittyallstars**: I can't take all the credit-most of it comes from the actual book. But thanks anyways!


	21. To the meadow we go

When the school day ended, I walked outside to find my truck sitting in the same place as his Volvo had been.

Angela walked with me anxiously to my truck.

"Angela," I said, trying to hide my exasperation. "If Rosalie was going to confront me, it would not be here. I'm fine. Go home, watch TV, have fun with your brothers, drink some milk, do something! Just calm down. Relax. I'll be fine."

She nodded slowly before she walked over to her own car and got in.

I hopped into my truck and turned on the truck. There was a piece of paper on my seat.

_Be Safe_

I smiled before placing it back on the chair.

I looked up to see if anyone was behind me so I could back up and nearly screamed when I saw Rosalie in the barley-there back seat of the truck.

"Good god, Rosalie." I said, placing my hand over my heart. She just sat there, meeting my gaze in the mirror.

After a few moments of silence I spoke. "Can you duck down? It's rather hard to back up with your head in the way."

She did-narrowing her eyes- and stayed like that until we got to my house. Unfortunately, my dad was home.

"I'll be in your room," she told me before disappearing into my room.

I blinked as if in shock before shaking my head and going in.

I stayed down for a little bit, making small talk with my dad and telling him I had cancelled my trip to Seattle before heading up to meet Rosalie.

Who, turns out, was rummaging through my stuff.

I shut the door and folded my arms over my chest. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

I thanked the highest heaven that she couldn't see my hidden compartment just by looking under my bed.

"Birth certificates, birth information, stuff like that." She said, not pausing in what she was doing.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. "They are actually with my mom who is…well, I'm actually not sure where she is at the moment. My dad might have a copy but I don't know where he keeps them. But, I am indeed human. Though why you're looking for birth certificates is beyond me. You and your family, of all people, should know how easy it is to fake a birth certificate."

She stopped looking and came to sit down beside me.

"How did you do it?"

"Did you not hear my explanation to your brother? I won't be walked over Rosalie. I don't care who-or what-you are."

She laughed softly. "I've never had anyone stand up to me like that before. Especially not a human."

She looked up at me, as if contemplating something.

"Killing me won't do anything but put suspicion on your family. Especially after today."

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I know. I'm just not used to being rejected."

I laughed. "Rejected? Are you insane? Just because I don't bow down at your feet doesn't mean I don't think you're the most stunning creature to ever walk the planet."

She smiled at me. A real smile. "Thanks Bella."

There was a beat of silence while she stared at me intently. I, once again, met her gaze straight on. "what now?"

She smirked at me. "I'm trying to decide if I like you now or hate you more."

I snorted. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. I still don't like you with my brother."

"And I don't like you walking around like you own the world."

"I'm not gonna change."

"Neither am I."

"I guess we have an understanding then."

"Indeed, we do."

She stood. "I gotta get going before the rest of the family freaks that I'm off killing you or something."

I smiled. "Wouldn't want that." I joked.

She caught on. "Certainly not."

I laughed. "Bye Rosalie."

"Bye Bella."

She then slipped out my window. At least she didn't hate me-as much-now.

I called Jessica and told her about the 'cancellations' of my date with Edward before going to bed.

I was relieved when it was late enough to be acceptable for bedtime. I knew I was far too stressed to sleep, so I did something I'd never done before. I deliberately took unnecessary cold medicine — the kind that knocked me out for a good eight hours. I normally wouldn't condone that type of behavior in myself, but tomorrow would be complicated enough without me being loopy from sleep deprivation on top of everything else. I got up and rifled through my shoebox of CDs until I found a collection of Chopin's nocturnes.

I put that on very quietly and then lay down again, concentrating on relaxing individual parts of my body. Somewhere in the middle of that exercise, the cold pills took effect, and I gladly sank into unconsciousness.

I woke early, having slept soundly and dreamlessly thanks to my gratuitous drug use. Though I was well rested, I slipped right back into the same hectic frenzy from the night before. I dressed in a rush, smoothing my collar against my neck, fidgeting with the tan sweater till it hung right over my jeans. I sneaked a swift look out the window to see that Charlie was already gone. A thin, cottony layer of clouds veiled the sky. They didn't look very lasting.

I ate breakfast without tasting the food, hurrying to clean up when I was done. I peeked out the window again, but nothing had changed. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was heading back downstairs when a quiet knock sent my heart thudding against my rib cage.

He wasn't smiling at first — his face was somber. But then his expression lightened as he looked me over, and he laughed.

"Good morning," he chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I glanced down to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important, like shoes, or pants.

"We match." He laughed again. I realized he had a long, light tan sweater on, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. I laughed with him, hiding a secret twinge of regret — why did he have to look like a runway model when I couldn't?

I locked the door behind me while he walked to the truck. He waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand.

"We made a deal," I reminded him smugly, climbing into the driver's seat, and reaching over to unlock his door.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Put your seat belt on — I'm nervous already."

I gave him a dirty look as I complied.

"Where to?" I repeated with a sigh.

"Take the one-oh-one north," he ordered.

It was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road while feeling his gaze on my face. I compensated by driving more carefully than usual-something I _knew_ would drive him crazy- through the still-sleeping town.

"Were you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall?"

"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather — have some respect," I retorted, smiling to myself at the well hidden annoyance in his voice.

We were soon out of the town limits, despite his negativity. Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.

"Turn right on the one-ten," he instructed just as I was about to ask. I obeyed silently.

"Now we drive until the pavement ends."

I could hear a smile in his voice, but I was too afraid of driving off the road and proving him right to look over and be sure.

"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" I wondered.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?" Thank goodness I'd worn tennis shoes.

"Is that a problem?" He sounded as if he'd expected as much.

"No." I tried to make the lie sound confident. But if he thought my truck was slow…

If only I didn't have to pretend to be clumsy.

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated the coming horror.

"What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently after a few moments.

I lied again.

"Just wondering where we're going."

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." We both glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds after he spoke.

"Charlie said it would be warm today."

"And did you tell Charlie what you were up to?" he asked.

"Nope."

"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?" He seemed cheered by the idea.

"No, I told her you canceled on me — which is true."

"No one knows you're with me?" Angrily, now.

"That depends… I assume you told Alice?"

"That's very helpful, Bella," he snapped.

I pretended I didn't hear that.

"Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?" he demanded when I ignored him.

"You said it might cause trouble for you… us being together publicly," I reminded him. Besides, it's not like he would actually get close enough-or be able to move fast enough if he did get close-to be able to kill me.

"So you're worried about the trouble it might cause me— if you don't come home?" His voice was still angry, and bitingly sarcastic.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road.

Of course, he really didn't have anything to worry about. Not that he knew that. But I wouldn't allow him to kill me. My blood would burn him first.

He muttered something under his breath, speaking so quickly that I couldn't understand.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I could feel the waves of infuriated disapproval rolling off of him, and I could think of nothing to say.

And then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. I parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, afraid because he was angry with me and I didn't have driving as an excuse not to look at him. It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day I'd arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. I pulled off my sweater and knotted it around my waist, glad that I'd worn the light, sleeveless shirt — especially if I had five miles of hiking ahead of me.

I heard his door slam, and looked over to see that he'd removed his sweater, too.

He was facing away from me, into the unbroken forest beside my truck.

"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me, eyes still annoyed. He started into the dark forest.

"The trail?" I made the panic clear in my voice as I hurried around the truck to catch up to him.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"No trail?" I asked desperately. I didn't want to pretend to trip every five seconds with a trail much less without one.

"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile, and I stifled a gasp. His white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes. He was too perfect, I realized with a piercing stab of despair.

He stared at me, bewildered by my tortured expression.

"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating his voice.

"No." I walked forward till I was close beside him; anxious not to waste one second of whatever time I might have with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm not a good hiker," I answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient."

"I can be patient — if I make a great effort." He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.

I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing. He scrutinized my face.

"I'll take you home," he promised. I couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. I knew he thought it was fear that upset me, and I was grateful again that I was the one person whose mind he couldn't hear.

"If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," I said acidly. He frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression.

He gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest.

It took forever, but after several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he'd foretold. For the first time since we'd entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement — which quickly turned to impatience.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?"

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered. His smirk grew more pronounced.

But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind — the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today.

I took a step back toward him; my eyes alight with real curiosity. I'd seen Aaron before, but from what I had seen, every vampire looked slightly different in the sun. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

* * *

I know the Rosalie-Bella was more than a bit more climatic than the actual confrontation. Sorry bout that. But if you didn't get it, what's going on is that Rosalie has a new respect for Bella but still doesn't like that she's in the family.

The next one will speed things up, promise!

**RomFicGurl**: Yes, I liked writing that bit too

**TwiGurl1863**: Don't worry this was just a preview. There will be more Bella/Rosalie fights in the future.

**Vampiregirl 31**: I'm glad it helped make your day!

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**GreenEyedAngel**: Yes, it makes sense. And Thank you!

**Canis Lupus Lover**: Thanks! I liked the Rose-Bella stare down too! (and I wrote it! Lol). Angela doesn't know about the twins, just that Bella is protecting someone by pretending to be mostly normal.

**Cerriddwen**: Her thoughts? Um, mainly 'is she serious? No freaking way' that kinda stuff. Lol. Are you in college now? Yes, I have a hard time after summer time going back to school much less two years. Penni…um, Penni is a basic ingredient in the 'big drugs' but it can be made by itself. What it does is make her loose control of her powers because it messes with her system. She's basically 'allergic' to it. Except, she could kill everyone around her if given too much cause she could cause a fire explosion if she looses control. Make sense?

**Dazzleme787**: Oh, Rose and Bella aren't done yet! They're both gearing up for round two! Lol.

**Claire Thomas**: Welcome to my constant reviewers! Glad to have you. Lol. For the pregnancy thing, yes that is what new moon is for-kind of. You'll see. And yes, Bella is simply trying to hide her kick-butt spark but it is very much though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	22. Making The Decision

Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. I wasn't sure what made it so much different from seeing Aaron in the sun. Both of their skin sparkled like diamonds were imbedded in their skin. Maybe, it was because Edward was much more slender than Aaron was.

Whatever the reason, Edward was a sight to behold.

Now and then, his lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, when I asked, he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear.

I enjoyed the sun, too, though the air wasn't quite dry enough for my taste. I would have liked to lie back, as he did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off him.

The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence.

Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that he would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real… hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me.

Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer after hunting. His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.

"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.

"No more than usual." Which wasn't much at all.

He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun.

I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. I saw that my fingers trembled, and knew it wouldn't escape his notice.

"Do you mind?"

I asked, for he had closed his eyes again.

"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed.

I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. Realizing what I wished, he flipped his palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled me; my fingers froze on his arm for a brief second. I hadn't expected it and I had let go of my powers-literally forcing them away from my body. It was hard to keep them away but I had to be normal today.

"Sorry," he murmured. I looked up in time to see his golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you."

I lifted his hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter on his palm. I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden facets in his skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life." Did I imagine the hint of regret in his tone? "But you didn't tell me."

"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking…" I hesitated.

"And?"

"I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur. I heard what he didn't think he could truthfully say, that I didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear.

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped up on his right arm, his left palm still in my hands. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I might have — should have if I had truly been normal —flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes mesmerized me.

"What are you afraid of, then?" he whispered intently.

But I couldn't answer. As I had just that once before, I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water. It was unlike anything else.

Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling.

And he was gone, his hand ripped from mine. In the time it took my eyes to focus, he was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree. He stared at me, his eyes dark in the shadows, his expression unreadable.

I could feel the hurt and shock on my face. My empty hands stung.

"I'm… sorry… Edward," I whispered. I knew he could hear.

"Give me a moment," he called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. I sat very still.

After ten incredibly long seconds, he walked back, slowly for him. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology.

"I am so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I nodded once, not quite able to smile at his joke. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the realization of danger registered in my instincts. I knew there was nothing to fear though. He could smell that from where he sat. His smile turned mocking.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second.

As I realized what he was doing, I snapped my power back around me to form a shield. I didn't care if I was trying to be normal, I smelled to good to him to take chances.

"As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly.

Well, actually, I could.

He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two foot- thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow.

And he was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone.

"As if you could fight me off," he said gently.

I could do that too.

I sat without moving, my heart still racing. He couldn't hurt me now but I had still felt that flash of fear before I brought my powers back into me.

I'd never seen him so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. He'd never been less human… or more beautiful. Face ashen, eyes wide, I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.

His lovely eyes seem to glow with rash excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive. "I promise…" He hesitated. "I swear not to hurt you." He seemed more concerned with convincing himself than me.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered again as he stepped closer, with exaggerated slowness.

He sat sinuously, with deliberately unhurried movements, till our faces were on the same level, just a foot apart.

"Please forgive me," he said formally. "I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."

He waited, but I still couldn't speak.

"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." He winked.

At that I had to laugh, though the sound was shaky and breathless.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand back in mine.

I looked at his smooth, cold hand, and then at his eyes. They were soft, repentant. I looked back at his hand, and then deliberately returned to tracing the lines in his hand with my fingertip. I looked up and smiled timidly.

His answering smile was dazzling.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" he asked in the gentle cadences of an earlier century.

"I honestly can't remember."

He smiled, but his face was ashamed. "I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."

"Oh, right."

"Well?"

I looked down at his hand and doodled aimlessly across his smooth, iridescent palm.

The seconds ticked by.

"How easily frustrated I am," he sighed.

I looked into his eyes, abruptly grasping that this was every bit as new to him as it was to me. As many years of unfathomable experience as he had, this was hard for him, too. I took courage from that thought.

"I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you." I looked down at his hands as I spoke. It was difficult for me to say this aloud.

"Yes," he agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."

I frowned.

"I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again.

"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature.

I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be!" He withdrew his hand, more gently this time; his voice was harsher than usual.

"It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." He stopped, and I looked to see him gazing unseeingly into the forest.

I thought for a moment.

"I don't think I understand exactly what you mean — by that last part anyway," I lied.

He looked back at me and smiled, his mood shifting yet again.

"How do I explain?" he mused. "And without frightening you again…hmmmm."

Without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. He looked at our hands.

"That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." He sighed.

A moment passed as he assembled his thoughts.

"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac — and filled the room with its warm aroma — how do you think he would fare then?"

We sat silently, looking into each other's eyes — trying to read each other's thoughts.

He broke the silence first.

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort. "Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin."

"Does that happen often?" I asked. It's not like I could ask Aaron about this, what with his control over bloodlust and all that.

He looked across the treetops, thinking through his response.

"I spoke to my brothers about it." He still stared into the distance. "To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor."

He glanced swiftly at me, his expression apologetic.

"Sorry," he said.

"I don't mind. Please don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. That's the way you think. I can understand, or I can try to at least. Just explain however you can."

He took a deep breath and gazed at the sky again.

"So Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as" — he hesitated, looking for the right word, — "appealing as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, for him, once stronger than the other."

"And for you?"

"Never."

The word hung there for a moment in the warm breeze.

"What did Emmett do?" I asked to break the silence.

It was the wrong question to ask. His face grew dark, his hand clenched into a fist inside mine. He looked away. I waited, but he wasn't going to answer.

"I guess I know," I finally said.

He lifted his eyes; his expression was wistful, pleading.

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?"

"What are you asking? My permission?"

My voice was sharper than I'd intended. I tried to make my tone kinder — I could guess what his honesty must cost him. "I mean, is there no hope, then?" How calmly I could discuss my own-supposed-death!

"No, no!" He was instantly contrite. "Of course there's hope! I mean, of course I won't…" He left the sentence hanging. His eyes burned into mine. "It's different for us. Emmett… these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as… practiced, as careful, as he is now."

He fell silent and watched me intently as I thought it through.

"So if we'd met… oh, in a dark alley or something…" I trailed off.

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and —" He stopped abruptly, looking away. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." He paused, scowling at the trees.

He glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering. "You must have thought I was possessed."

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly…" Well, I could actually, but I couldn't tell him that.

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what it would do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…"

He looked up then at my staggered expression as I tried to absorb his bitter memories.

His golden eyes scorched from under his lashes, hypnotic and deadly.

"You would have come," he promised.

I tried to speak calmly. "Without a doubt."

He frowned down at my hands, releasing me from the force of his stare. "And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there — in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there — so easily dealt with."

I shivered in the warm sun, seeing my memories anew through his eyes, only now grasping the danger. Poor Ms. Cope; I shivered again at how close I'd come to being inadvertently responsible for her death.

"But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself not to wait for you, not to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home — I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong — and then I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving."

I stared in surprise, but in reality I wasn't shocked. It was the right thing to do.

"I traded cars with him — he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Esme.

She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary…

"By the next morning I was in Alaska."

He sounded ashamed, as if admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances… but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl" — he grinned suddenly — "to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back…" He stared off into space.

I couldn't speak.

"I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it.

"It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica's mind… her mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating." He frowned at the memory.

"I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions… and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again…

"Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment — because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are.

But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'"

He closed his eyes, lost in his agonized confession. I listened, curious.

I spoke up when he didn't continue. "In the hospital?"

His eyes flashed up to mine. "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power — you of all people. As if I needed another motive to kill you." We both flinched as that word slipped out. "But it had the opposite effect," he continued quickly. "I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time…the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice."

He grimaced when he said her name.

If Aaron was right, I could imagine why.

"Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay." He shook his head indulgently.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair… it hit me as hard as the very first day."

He met my eyes again, and they were surprisingly tender.

"And for all that," he continued, "I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here — with no witnesses and nothing to stop me — I were to hurt you."

I was human enough to have to ask. "Why?"

"Isabella." He pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran through my body at his casual touch. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold…to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable." He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken.

From the cheerful topic of my impending demise, we were suddenly declaring ourselves.

The question that I had been inadvertently avoiding was now in front of me and I could no longer ignore it.

I knew he was watching me anxiously of course, but I had to be fair.

I closed my eyes and delved deep into my mind, keeping his hands in mine.

Did I want this? He wanted me- there was no question about that. But did I want him that way? And what about Aaron?

I had been thinking over his reactions and I had deducted that Aaron did indeed love me. We had both taken for granted that I wouldn't find someone I would like, assuming that it would only be the human boys that would pine after my affections. We had grown closer as the days turned into months and the months turned into years. Then I had his kids and we grew even closer as the link that connected all McCarthy's became my own. I was named leader of the coven because I was strongest and we continued on with our lives.

We had never defined our relationship. It just was.

I reached through the McCarthy link until I found who I was looking for. Her name is Addie and she can freeze time for a small group of people for up to an hour. She was a McCarthy niece from somewhere down the line.

"_Bella?" she asked._

"_I need you to freeze time for about 15 minutes. Just for me and Aaron."_

"_Will do."_

I retracted from her and made sure that Edward had indeed froze before I reached out for Aaron; he was waiting.

"_What's going on?" he asked, alarmed._

"_Calm down. No one is in danger. We do need to talk though."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I'm with Edward on our first official date and he just told me that I was the most important thing to him ever."_

_I felt him shake. "And?"_

_I sighed. "What are we Aaron? We've always taken our relationship for granted. We never felt the need to define it. We never thought that I'd find someone I…" I trailed off, unsure._

"_Love?" he suggested._

"_I don't know. I think I might but…"_

"_But you don't know until you know where I stand."_

_I sent a wordless confirmation through the bond._

_He sighed. "Bella, I just want you to be happy. Just being in your life, gives me an amazing amount of joy. You've given me something to live for again, along with two beautiful children that I could never deserve. Go be with Edward, Bella. If he really loves, he'll forgive you for lying to him when you tell him after the big battle. If he really loves you, he'll understand if you tell him you're not interested. But I hear the way you talk about him, Bella. Your mind may not be made up, but your heart is."_

"_But-"_

_He laughed. "Don't make me come down there and make you see reason." He threatened darkly._

_I flinched; he was a ruthless tickler and had used that to his advantage many of times. It was a 'gift' he said. I thought it came from having lots of siblings. I had only managed to fight him off a couple of times._

_He laughed again when he felt my flinch. "Thought so," he said gleefully. "Now, unfreeze time, and go declare the love that _I_ feel you have for Edward. He loves you and I know you love him. I'm not leaving your life but I promise I'll try to find someone for myself too. As long as your happy, Bella. That's all I want."_

_I frowned. "I don't want you waiting around."_

"_I'll try to find someone, but in between then I'll be waiting around. It's just who I am, Bella."_

_I sighed, knowing that he was right about Edward and that it was the best I could get._

"_Of course I'm right," he said breaking into my thoughts, laughing. "Now, go back to your vampire."_

I ducked my head back down into the exact position it had been when Addie had frozen time. I felt everything shift back to normal.

I looked up at Edward and I couldn't understand how I had ever been confused about my feelings.

I knew where I stood.

* * *

Ya'll happy? It was longer this time! It's about twice as long. So let's get more than six reviews, yes?

Please?

**Cerriddwen**: haha, yeah the picture you have as a nuclear explosion is about right though it kinda builds up to that. Lol. If you don't mind me asking, what country are you from? Just curious. And I am so _not_ complaining about the long reviews! I love them!

**JixnChan**: Thanks!

**TwiGurl1863**: yes, Bella is much more of a lion than Edward will ever be. Lol. I'm glad you like everything!

**Hlwareham**: Thanks!

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Claire Thoma**s: Yeah, I wanted Rose as more part of the story. Yes, I did like the summary of this book that you did, thank you. If you don't mind, how would you summarize book 1? By the way, I'm naming 'Bella' Jenny.


	23. A Decision Made

Okay, so I'm trying to speed it up but for the chapters that are still going a bit slow I'm trying to make longer and combine chapters. Is that an okay compromise?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**: Dear faithful readers who think I'm decided on who Bella's mate is….I'm not.

Remember, Bella still has a lot of secrets on her side…least of which is that Emmett's family is alive.

Who knows, maybe I'll kill both Edward and Aaron and she'll go be with Jacob.

Or maybe I'll kill all three and she'll turn evil.

* * *

"I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him.

"Why…?" I began, and then paused, not sure how to continue.

He looked at me and smiled; sunlight glinted off his face, his teeth.

"Yes?"

"Tell me why you ran from me before."

His smile faded. "You know why." I did too….sort of.

"No, I mean, exactly what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This, for example" — I stroked the back of his hand — "seems to be all right."

He smiled again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. It was my fault."

"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."

"Well…" He contemplated for a moment. "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness … I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat."

He stopped short, looking to see if he'd upset me.

"Okay, then," I said flippantly, trying to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere. I tucked my chin. "No throat exposure."

It worked; he laughed. "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the chill of his touch a natural warning — a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings…

"You see," he said. "Perfectly fine."

My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult — the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely he could hear it.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured. He gently freed his other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands.

"Be very still," he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him.

With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest.

Listening to my heart.

"Ah," he sighed.

I don't know how long we sat without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually the throb of my pulse quieted, but he didn't move or speak again as he held me. I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end —so quickly that I might not even notice. Or care.- And I couldn't make myself be afraid. I couldn't think of anything, except that he was touching me.

And then, too soon, he released me.

His eyes were peaceful.

"It won't be so hard again," he said with satisfaction.

"Was that very hard for you?"

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

"No, it wasn't bad… for me."

He smiled at my inflection. "You know what I mean."

I smiled.

"Here." He took my hand and placed it against his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is?"

And it was almost warm, his usually icy skin. But I barely noticed, for I was touching his face, something I'd dreamed of constantly since the first day I'd seen him.

"Don't move," I whispered.

No one could be still like Edward…except every other vampire.

He closed his eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under my hand.

I moved even more slowly than he had, careful not to make one unexpected move. I caressed his cheek, delicately stroked his eyelid, the purple shadow in the hollow under his eye. I traced the shape of his perfect nose, and then, so carefully, his flawless lips. His lips parted under my hand, and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in, to inhale the scent of him.

So I dropped my hand and leaned away, not wanting to push him too far.

He opened his eyes, and they were hungry. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins again.

"I wish," he whispered, "I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel. That you could understand."

He raised his hand to my hair, then carefully brushed it across my face.

"Tell me," I breathed.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger — the thirst — that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though" — he half-smiled — "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely.

I didn't know-completely-what he was talking about. The only thing I could compare it to-now that Aaron had taken my mind off of him and onto Edward-was the burning desire I had to destroy Tasha and all those that followed her. Hardly the same thing.

"But…" His fingers touched my lips lightly, making me shiver again. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"I may understand that better than you think."

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me?" I paused. "No, never. Never before this."

He held my hands between his. They looked so feeble in his iron strength.

"I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can."

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. I could hear his breath, and nothing else.

"This is enough," I sighed, closing my eyes.

In a very human gesture, he put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," I noted.

"I have human instincts — they may be buried deep, but they're there."

We sat like that for another immeasurable moment; I wondered if he could be as unwilling to move as I was.

But I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed.

"You have to go."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"It's getting clearer." I could hear a smile in his voice.

He took my shoulders and I looked into his face.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

"Show me what?"

"I'll show you how I travel in the forest." I made my expression wary though I was internally thrilled-although I would have to act as if it had scared me out of my mind.

"Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily; joking of course.

He laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

I waited to see if he was kidding, but, obviously, he meant it. He smiled as he read my hesitation, and reached for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, my pulse always gave me away. He then proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort on my part, besides, when in place, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around him that it would choke a normal person. It was like clinging to a stone.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned, knowing it wouldn't matter to him in the least bit.

"Hah!" he snorted. I could almost hear his eyes rolling. I'd never seen him in such high spirits before.

He startled me, suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to his face, and inhaling deeply.

"Easier all the time," he muttered.

And then he was running.

He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

I enjoyed it while it lasted. How I missed being able to run like that. Faster, even. I wouldn't be able to for at least two years.

Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I forced my muscles to lock; it was difficult. And then I had to get down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him.

"Bella?" he asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down," I gasped theatrically.

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

He laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck. There was no resisting the iron strength of his hands. Then he pulled me around to face him, cradling me in his arms like a small child. He held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on the springy ferns.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."

"Put your head between your knees."

I tried that, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused.

It was amazing, but I had to make my voice weak. "No, it was very interesting."

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost — no, you're as white as me !"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time!" I groaned closing my eyes, mainly so he couldn't see the excitement that caused.

He laughed, his mood still radiant.

"Show-off," I muttered.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly.

And he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind — it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.

"I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused.

"About not hitting the trees, I hope."

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," I muttered again.

He smiled.

"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again.

I couldn't breathe.

He hesitated — not in the normal way, the human way.

Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need.

And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine.

What neither of us was prepared for was my response.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent.

My only excuse for my behavior is that I had never kissed someone before. What did he expect?

Immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement."

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation. He held my face just inches from his. He dazzled my eyes.

"Should I…?" I pretended to try to disengage myself, but I knew I had to stay put.

His hands refused to let me move so much as an inch anyways.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." His voice was polite, controlled.

I kept my eyes on his, watched as the excitement in them faded and gentled.

Then he smiled a surprisingly impish grin.

"There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Tolerable?" I asked.

He laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry."

"You are only human, after all."

"Thanks so much," I said, my voice acerbic.

He was on his feet in one of his lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. He held out his hand to me, an unexpected gesture. I was so used to our standard of careful noncontact.

I took his icy hand, needing the support more than I thought. My balance had not yet returned.

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now, his seraphic face untroubled. He was a different Edward than the one I had known. And I felt all the more besotted by him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now.

"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," I managed to respond. "I think it's some of both, though."

"Maybe you should let me drive."

"Are you insane?" I protested.

"I can drive better than you on your best day," he teased. "You have much slower reflexes."

"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves, or my truck, could take it."

"Some trust, please, Bella."

My hand was in my pocket, curled tightly around the key. I pursed my lips, deliberated, then shook my head with a tight grin.

"Nope. Not a chance."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

I started to step around him, heading for the driver's side. He might have let me pass if I hadn't wobbled slightly. Then again, he might not have. His arm created an inescapable-supposedly- snare around my waist.

"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," he quoted with a chuckle. I could smell the unbearably sweet fragrance coming off his chest.

"Drunk?" I objected.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." He was grinning that playful smirk again.

"I can't argue with that," I sighed. There was no way around it; I couldn't resist him in anything.

I held the key high and dropped it, watching his hand flash like lightning to catch it soundlessly. "Take it easy — my truck is a senior citizen."

"Very sensible," he approved.

"And are you not affected at all?" I asked, irked. "By my presence?"

Again his mobile features transformed, his expression became soft, warm. He didn't answer at first; he simply bent his face to mine, and brushed his lips slowly along my jaw, from my ear to my chin, back and forth. I trembled.

"Regardless," he finally murmured, "I have better reflexes."

* * *

It was a peaceful ride home. He didn't drive to fast and even told me about himself a bit; like how he born in 1901 and 'died' of Spanish enfluenza. He told me about Alice's visions and Jasper being able to influence emotions-though I already knew that.

We talked about his family until we got home-where I found out that I still had that pesky talk-in-my-sleep habit.

"I never can understand what you're saying, though," he commented while I prepared last nights dinner for myself and dad.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently while I silently praised the heavens. I still do't know how he did it, but somehow Aaron managed to get me to sleep talk in McCarthian versus English. Came in very handy-especially right now.

"It's like you're talking in a different language-cause you are obviously saying words. But, the only thing I can understand is my name."

I shrugged.

Then we both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway, saw the headlights flash through the front windows, down the hall to us. I stiffened in his arms.

"Should your father know I'm here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" I tried to think it through quickly.

"Another time then…"

And I was alone.

"Edward!" I hissed.

I heard a ghostly chuckle, then nothing else.

My father's key turned in the door.

"Bella?" he called. It had bothered me before; who else would it be? Suddenly he didn't seem so far off base.

"In here." I hoped he couldn't hear the hysterical edge to my voice. I grabbed my dinner from the microwave and sat at the table as he walked in. His footsteps sounded so noisy after my day with Edward.

"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." He stepped on the heels of his boots to take them off, holding the back of Edward's chair for support.

I took my food with me, scarfing it down as I got his dinner.

It burned my tongue. I filled two glasses with milk while his lasagna was heating, and gulped mine to put out the fire. As I set the glass down, I noticed the milk trembling and realized my hand was shaking. Charlie sat in the chair, and the contrast between him and its former occupant was comical.

"Thanks," he said as I placed his food on the table.

"How was your day?" I asked. The words were rushed; I was dying to escape to my room.

"Good. The fish were biting… how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"

"Not really — it was too nice out to stay indoors." I took another big bite.

"It was a nice day," he agreed. What an understatement, I thought to myself.

Finished with the last bite of lasagna, I lifted my glass and chugged the remains of my milk.

Charlie surprised me by being observant. "In a hurry?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early."

"You look kinda keyed up," he noted. Why, oh why, did this have to be his night to pay attention?

"Do I?" was all I could manage in response. I quickly scrubbed my dishes clean in the sink, and placed them upside down on a dish towel to dry.

"It's Saturday," he mused.

I didn't respond.

"No plans tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"No, Dad, I just want to get some sleep."

"None of the boys in town your type, eh?" He was suspicious, but trying to play it cool.

"No, none of the boys have caught my eye yet."

I was careful not to over-emphasize the word boys in my quest to be truthful with Charlie.

"I thought maybe that Mike Newton… you said he was friendly."

"He's Just a friend, Dad."

"Well, you're too good for them all, anyway. Wait till you get to college to start looking." Every father's dream, that his daughter will be out of the house before the hormones kick in.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I agreed as I headed up the stairs.

"'Night, honey," he called after me. No doubt he would be listening carefully all evening, waiting for me to try to sneak out.

"See you in the morning, Dad." See you creeping into my room tonight at midnight to check on me.

I quickly took a shower and went down to show dad before I returned back to my room; he was waiting of course.

"What was that about?" he asked. Hmmm. Maybe dad's thoughts weren't as abundantly clear as I thought they would be.

"Apparently, I look a little overexcited."

He lifted my chin, examining my face.

"You look very warm, actually."

He bent his face slowly to mine, laying his cool cheek against my skin. I held perfectly still.

"Mmmmmm…" he breathed.

It was very difficult, while he was touching me, to frame a coherent question. It took me a minute of scattered concentration to begin.

"It seems to be… much easier for you, now, to be close to me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" he murmured, his nose gliding to the corner of my jaw.

I felt his hand, lighter than a moth's wing, brushing my damp hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.

"Much, much easier," I said, trying to exhale.

"Hmm."

"So I was wondering…" I began again, but his fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone, and I lost my train of thought.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Why is that," my voice shook, embarrassing me, "do you think?"

I felt the tremor of his breath on my neck as he laughed. "Mind over matter."

I pulled back; as I moved, he froze — and I could no longer hear the sound of his breathing.

We stared cautiously at each other for a moment, and then, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed, his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No — the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with… in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it… at being with you…"

"You're good at everything," I pointed out.

He shrugged, allowing that, and we both laughed in whispers.

"But how can it be so easy now?" I pressed. "This afternoon…"

"It's not easy," he sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still… undecided. I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so."

"Not unforgivable," I disagreed.

"Thank you." He smiled. "You see," he continued, looking down now, "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough…" He picked up one of my hands and pressed it lightly to his face. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be… overcome" — he breathed in the scent at my wrist — "I was… susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would… that I ever could…"

I'd never seen him struggle so hard for words. It was so… human.

"So there's no possibility now?"

"Mind over matter," he repeated, smiling, his teeth bright even in the darkness.

"Wow, that was easy," I said. I knew, of course, that it was anything but easy. But, as much as I longed to tell him the truth, I still had an act to play.

He threw back his head and laughed, quietly as a whisper, but still exuberantly.

"Easy for you!"

I smiled.

We talked for most of the night-with the expected check up from my dad at some point during the night-from topics that ranged from his siblings to if he found me attractable in _that_ way or not.

He did; I was happy.

Eventually though, I got too tired to be able to function and he hummed a lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.

The last thing I heard before I completely succumbed to sleep, was Aaron's soft, but firm voice in my head.

_I told you so.

* * *

_

**Hlwareham**: I'm glad you liked it! And be sure to read my little AN at the beginning of this chapter, k?

**RomFicGurl**: I'm trying to speed it up but I'm not quite sure how, so the slow chapters I just make longer. Compromise, yes? Lol. Make sure to read the AN at the beginning of the chapter, it should make you feel better.

**Cerriddwen**: Unlike almost everyone else, the note at the beginning probably made you depressed. Sorry. But I'll keep your suggestion of A/A in mind. I'll see what I can do about the Rose/Bella friendship though it might be a while in coming.

**Twigurl1863**: Thanks! I'm glad you like!

**Readingandmaththatsall**: unfortunately, that is a while in coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Claire Thomas**: That was amazing! I loved it!

**Anonymous**: As I said at the beginning, nothing is decided yet

**Canis Lupus Lover**: thanks! Glad you liked it!


	24. The Cullens

Dear faithful readers,

My apologies for taking so long to put this up but end of the quarter finals are coming and I have an essay and a presentation to write for Spanish so if it takes another couple weeks for the next chapter you're gong to have to bear with me. Also, I finally got a part time seasonal job and I'm working on making my first installment publishing material.

I made this one longer cause you all had to wait so long.

* * *

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would come. And then the previous day flooded back into my awareness.

"Oh!" I sat up so fast it made my head spin.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it."

His unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Edward! You stayed!" I rejoiced, and thoughtlessly threw myself across the room and into his lap. In the instant that my thoughts caught up with my actions, I froze, shocked by my own uncontrolled enthusiasm. I stared up at him, afraid that I had crossed the wrong line.

But he laughed.

"Of course," he answered, startled, but seeming pleased by my reaction. His hands rubbed my back.

I laid my head cautiously against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin.

"I was sure it was a dream."

"You're not that creative," he scoffed.

"Charlie!" I remembered, thoughtlessly jumping up again and heading to the door.

"He left an hour ago — after reattaching your battery cables, I might add. I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?"

I deliberated where I stood, wanting to return to him badly, but afraid I might have morning breath. He probably wouldn't notice, but still.

"You're not usually this confused in the morning," he noted. He held his arms open for me to return. A nearly irresistible invitation.

"I need another human minute," I admitted.

"I'll wait."

I skipped to the bathroom, my emotions unrecognizable. I didn't know myself, inside or out. The face in the mirror was practically a stranger — eyes too bright, hectic spots of red across my cheekbones. After I brushed my teeth, I worked to straighten out the tangled chaos that was my hair. I splashed my face with cold water, and tried to breathe normally, with no noticeable success. I half-ran back to my room.

I had never been in love before-with Aaron we had never defined our relationship; something that had probably kept me from noticing that he had loved me until I was already in love with another.

It seemed like a miracle that he was there, his arms still waiting for me. He reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily.

"Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms.

He rocked me for a while in silence, until I noticed that his clothes were changed, his hair smooth.

"You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt.

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in — what would the neighbors think?" I pouted.

"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."

I groaned. "What did you hear?"

His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

"You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

I hid my face against his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life now," he answered simply.

There was nothing more to say for the moment. He rocked us back and forth as the room grew lighter.

"Breakfast time," he said eventually, casually — to prove, I'm sure, that he remembered all my human frailties.

So I clutched my throat with both hands and stared at him with wide eyes.

Shock crossed his face.

"Kidding!" I snickered. "And you said I couldn't act!"

Not that that was true- I was the best actor the world had ever known. I had to be. The thought made me sad and I struggled to keep the sadness off of my face.

He frowned in disgust. "That wasn't funny."

"It was very funny, and you know it." But I examined his gold eyes carefully, to make sure that I was forgiven. Apparently, I was.

"Shall I rephrase?" he asked. "Breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay."

He threw me over his stone shoulder, gently, but with a swiftness that left me breathless. I protested as he carried me easily down the stairs, but he ignored me. He sat me right side up on a chair.

The kitchen was bright, happy, seeming to absorb my mood.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly.

That threw him for a minute.

"Err, I'm not sure. What would you like?" His marble brow puckered.

I grinned, hopping up.

"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

I got my cereal and my bowl then sat at the table, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every movement. It made me self-conscious. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract him.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" I watched him frame his answer carefully. "What would you say to meeting my family?"

I kept my face nearly blank as my mind reeled. I couldn't go to his house! First and foremost if they found out my secret, my father would be in danger and I couldn't do anything about it.

Which brought up another problem, what was I going to tell them about me? Was I going to tell them bout me?

The other problem came in the form of Edward's sister. She still didn't like me and there was bound to be a fight if we got together.

"Are you afraid now?" Edward asked, sounding hopeful. Pity for him it wasn't for the reason he wanted.

"Yes. Won't they be surprised that you bring someone like me home? Do they know that I know about them?" I knew all of this of course but I couldn't tell him that.

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know" — he smiled, but his voice was harsh — "on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine. At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that."

"You paid attention," he smiled approvingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been known to do that every now and then." I grimaced. "So did Alice see me coming?"

His reaction was strange. "Something like that," he said uncomfortably, turning away so I couldn't see his eyes. I stared at him curiously. Well, the good thing about meeting his family was I could finally ask what exactly Alice had seen. It was driving me crazy.

"Is that any good?" he asked, turning back to me abruptly and eying my breakfast with a teasing look on his face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…"

I murmured, ignoring him when he glowered. I was still wondering why he responded that way when I mentioned Alice. I hurried through my cereal, speculating.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, the statue of Adonis again, staring abstractedly out the back windows.

Then his eyes were back on me, and he smiled his heartbreaking smile.

"And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think."

"He already knows you," I reminded him.

"As your boyfriend, I mean."

I stared at him with suspicion. "Why?"

"Isn't that customary?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know," I admitted. My dating history gave me few reference points to work with. Not that any normal rules of dating applied here. Especially now that I had the little device on dad that made him completely oblivious to the supernatural. "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to… I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

His smile was patient. "I'm not pretending."

I pushed the remains of my cereal around the edges of the bowl, biting my lip.

"Are you going to tell your dad I'm your boyfriend or not?" he demanded.

"Is that what you are?" I suppressed my internal cringing at the thought of Edward and my dad and the word boy friend all in the same room at the same time.

"It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy,' I'll admit."

"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," I confessed, looking at the table.

"Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the gory details." He reached across the table to lift my chin with a cold, gentle finger. "But he will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me."

"Will you be?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "Will you really be here?"

"As long as you want me," he assured me.

"I'll always want you," I warned him. "Forever."

I fought to keep the quiver out of my voice; I still didn't know how long 'forever' was. Not that it mattered. I could still be dead within two years.

He walked slowly around the table, and, pausing a few feet away, he reached out to touch his fingertips to my cheek. His expression was unfathomable.

"Does that make you sad?" I asked. Suspicion started to leak into my mind against my will. If he wasn't planning on changing me-and he wasn't; I could tell from his sadness on his face-how exactly was he planning on keeping me around? I couldn't change into a vampire of course, but he didn't know that.

He didn't answer. He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable period of time.

"Are you finished?" he finally asked.

I jumped up. "Yes."

"Get dressed — I'll wait here."

It was hard to decide what to wear. I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet his vampire family.

I ended up in the only skirt I had brought with me, as the others had been too flashy — long, khaki-colored, still casual. I put on the dark blue blouse he'd once complimented.

A quick glance in the mirror told me my hair was entirely impossible, so I pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent."

He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and I bounded right into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.

"Wrong again," he murmured in my ear. "You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change…"

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly.

And then I collapsed.

"Bella?" His voice was alarmed as he caught me and held me up.

"You… made… me… faint," I accused him dizzily.

"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!"

I laughed weakly, letting his arms support me while my head spun.

"So much for being good at everything," he sighed.

"That's the problem." I was still dizzy. "You're too good. Far, far too good."

"Do you feel sick?" he asked; he'd seen me like this before. Of course, he probably wouldn't be standing here holding me if I felt _that_ kind of dizzy. Actually, he'd probably dead.

"No — that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." I shook my head apologetically, "I think I forgot to breathe."

"I can't take you anywhere like this."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Your family is going to think I'm insane anyway, what's the difference?"

He measured my expression for a moment. "I'm very partial to that color with your skin," he offered unexpectedly. I flushed with pleasure, and looked away.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" I asked.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," I answered immediately.

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

We took off towards his house. To be honest, I have no idea what he talked about the whole way there. For all I know, he could have said he was planning on killing me and I wouldn't have known. For the moment that we got into his car, I delve into my head and immediately sought out Aaron.

_I felt him sigh. "It's not even been a day, Bella."_

_I ignored him. "What am I supposed to do about my secret?"_

_He instantly shrugged off his irritation. "What do you want to do?_

"_I don't know. I mean, the teenage girl part of me is telling me that he could be my mate and I shouldn't keep this a secret from him. The mother bear part of me is saying no way in hell am I letting this family in to possible ruin all the hard work we have done. Rosalie still doesn't like me and what am I supposed to tell them about the kid thing? And then this morning, when we were talking about forever- that we already don't know how long that is for me-he got really sad. As if turning me into a vampire is a absolutely horrid thing that shouldn't be considered."_

_I felt his frown. "If he loves you, he shouldn't have a problem turning you. Does he think he has a soul?"_

"_I don't know. He thinks he is bad though."_

_He sighed. "Then he probably thinks he doesn't have a soul meaning that he thinks turning you will take away your soul. Given that though, I don't think that you should be making all the sacrifices here. It sounds bad but this life- the one you live and the one I'm lucky enough to be a part of- is not for those who won't make sacrifices to keep someone happy or with you. Not for those who think you are the weakest human that needs protecting."_

"_I don't know if you would consider being in my life lucky, but you're right. He's already way protective of me, how am I supposed to tell him about my life?"_

_I felt him muse for a moment before he chose his words carefully. "I wouldn't tell him anything. I know that you want to, but he can't be protective of you. And he needs to show you his commitment. Also, what about the prophecy? You are supposed to have his kid. You can't keep his kid a secret if he knows about you and you know he'll demand to see the kid."_

"_That can't happen."_

"_Exactly. So I say, make him turn you into a vampire before you tell him anything. And right before he bites you, tell him to stop and then explain. That way, both of you makes the sacrifice. Though, I have a feeling it will be a few years before he attempts anything."_

"_Thanks. I gotta go now. We're pulling into the driveway."_

"_Good luck. Don't kill anyone."_

"_Ha-ha."_

His laughter rang out in my head as I concentrated back on where I was and Edward.

When we actually got past their lawn and to the house I stared at it open-mouthed.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It… has a certain charm."

He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Not even a little bit — let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.

"You look lovely." He took my hand easily, without thinking about it.

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

He opened the door for me.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them.

Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era.

She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him.

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale — Snow White, in the flesh.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked. No one answered as Alice and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs at the same time Rosalie and Emmett came in from the garage.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs in a streak of black hair and white skin-I struggled not to try and make out her shape-and came to a graceful stop in front of me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said as she bounded forward to kiss me cheek; completely ignoring Carlisle and Esme's warning looks. "You do smell good, I never noticed before." She said casually.

Jasper came up behind her after a moment of awkward silence and my stress at being here vanished though I tried to keep the inner part of my being alert and aware.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said, keeping his distance understandably.

"Hello, Jasper," I said smiling shyly.

"It's my turn with the human!" Emmett suddenly boomed and came forward quickly to pick me up and turn me in a circle. He didn't set me down but he reminded me so much of Aaron in that moment that the fear I had initially felt towards him vanished.

"I'm Emmett." He remarked, keeping me in his arms.

I laughed. "I'd introduce myself back but I don't think that I need to."

His booming laugh filled the room as the other smiled until Rosalie disdain filled voice spoke through.

"Oh, put her down Emmett. She's just a human. Nothing remarkable."

Edward and Alice growled at her as Emmett went to sulk by Rosalie.

I snorted. "Kinda like you, right?"

Rosalie's irritated look turned into a glare in my direction. I heard Jasper mutter, "Here we go again." Esme and Carlisle threw him a confused look before returning their attention back to me.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie demanded. She was smart enough not to take a step towards me and I was smart enough to stay where I was. It would have just brought on a fight between Emmett and Edward.

"Well, from what I understand, there are plenty of vampires in this world. You're just another vampire. What's so special about you?"

I was aware of all of them gaping at me-with the exception of Rosalie obviously-from various sides. Jasper was trying to calm me down but truthfully I was perfectly calm; Rosalie was the one who was seething. I was just giving her crap back to her.

"I thought you said I was pretty."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you are. You're pretty, big whoop. I repeat, what exactly is special about you?"

She glared at me for a moment longer before she huffed and stalked away, Emmett following with an apologetic look for me.

"Bella, dear," Esme began tenderly. "I'd really like if you and Rosalie got along…."

"Oh, believe me, Esme, I would too. I don't have a problem with her. She just needs to keep her holier than thou bitchy attitude behind. Sorry, but I'm not gonna sit around and be walked over."

She smiled at me and the conflict was over.

Carlisle's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was gazing meaningfully at Edward with an intense expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod once. Probably something about the vampires that were coming closer to town than I was comfortable with. I prayed I wouldn't be forced to do anything about it.

I looked away, trying to be polite and my eyes came to rest on the piano.

Esme noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward can do everything, right?" I explained.

Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look. One that I often wore when I talked to Aaron.

"I hope you haven't been showing off— it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

"He's been too modest, actually," I corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys.

And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played.

I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction.

Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding.

He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant." Not something I was used to-not being at the center of everyone's universe. But I was allowed to whine this time; Edward was my center and I wanted to be his.

The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes.

"You inspired this one," he said softly.

We talked about his family as he ended my lullaby and he started to show me around the house.

"Alice seems very… enthusiastic." I commented after a bit.

"Alice has her own way of looking at things," he said through tight lips.

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"

A moment of wordless communication passed between us. He realized that I knew he was keeping something from me. I realized that he wasn't going to give anything away.

Not that he needed to. I needed no more confirmation that he didn't want me changed.

"So what was Carlisle telling you before?"

His eyebrows pulled together. "You noticed that, did you?"

I shrugged. "Of course."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before answering. "He wanted to tell me some news — he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little… overbearingly protective over the next few days — or weeks — and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"What's wrong?" I, of course, already knew though.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?"

"Yes… well, they aren't like us, of course — in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone."

I shivered for show.

"Finally, a rational response!" he murmured. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all."

I ignored that as we headed up the stairs. I stopped to stare at the cross at the top.

"It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him.

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle 's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested; keeping my secret a secret was going to be harder now than originally planned.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math; the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old.

"Are you all right?" He sounded worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Edward said. I looked back at him, a million questions in my eyes.

He told me about Carlisle-even going into Carlisle office to tell the whole story-about his turning, though he did leave the more in depth parts out. He told me about his time in France and his studying to be come a doctor…and meeting the volturi. I had to work very hard to keep myself interested and neutral when it came to them. I didn't trust them one bit and was still a little pissed at the main three-I just hoped Jasper wasn't paying attention to me.

"And so we've come full circle," he concluded a couple minutes later.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I wondered.

"Almost always." He put his hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories.

Edward didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

He sighed, seeming reluctant to answer. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence — about ten years after I was… born…created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."

"Really?" I was intrigued.

He could tell. I vaguely realized that we were headed up the next flight of stairs, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

"That doesn't repulse you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess… it sounds reasonable."

He barked a laugh, more loudly than before. We were at the top of the stairs now, in another paneled hallway.

"From the time of my new birth," he murmured, "I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle — I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. I thought I would be exempt from the… depression… that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl — if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."

I shivered, imagining only too clearly what he described —it had happened to me, after all, when I was only eight. I could still remember perfectly the initial feeling of terror when I realized what Aaron was capable of.

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

We'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole backside of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed.

The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

"Good acoustics?" I guessed.

He chuckled and nodded.

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was quiet, but the soft jazz number sounded like the band was in the room with us. I went to look at his mind-boggling music collection.

"How do you have these organized?" I asked, unable to find any rhyme or reason to the titles.

He wasn't paying attention.

"Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," he said absently.

I turned, and he was looking at me with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," I said, smiling back. I'd worried that he might regret telling me these things. It was good to know that wasn't the case.

But then, as his eyes dissected my expression, his smile faded and his forehead creased.

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed.

A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I said casually, the most truthful I had been since my move to the dreadful town. Not that he knew that.

He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.

He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce.

I backed away from him, glaring.

"You wouldn't."

I didn't see him leap at me —it was much too fast and I had pushed my powers away from me at the last possible second, further making the 'fly' through the air all the more fun. I found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me — I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping as I tried to right myself.

He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor.

"You were saying?" he growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice.

"Much better," he approved.

"Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?"

He just laughed.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.

I struggled to free myself, but Edward merely readjusted me so that I was somewhat more conventionally seated on his lap. I could see it was Alice, then, and Jasper behind her in the doorway. My cheeks burned, but Edward seemed at ease.

"Go ahead." Edward was still chuckling quietly.

Alice seemed to find nothing unusual in our embrace; she walked — almost danced, her movements were so graceful — to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Jasper, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked.

He stared at Edward's face, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her joke.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his arms holding me recklessly close.

"Actually," Jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball.

Are you game?" I hid my frown and my emotions; not a good idea with vampires passing by.

The words were all common enough, but the context confused me. I gathered that Alice was a bit more reliable than the weatherman, though.

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped. I thought I saw Jasper throw a quick glance at her.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited, his expression vivid.

"Sure." I couldn't disappoint such a face. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball — you'll see why," he promised. And, like almost everything else, i already knew why.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

They all three laughed aloud.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No." She was positive. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching, naturally. I found myself eager, rather than attempting to not be disappointed. Back with the McCarthy's, I could play all I wanted.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and they were swiftly on their way. Jasper managed to inconspicuously close the door behind them.

"What will we be playing?" I demanded.

"You will be watching," Edward clarified. "We will be playing baseball."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime," he said with mock solemnity.

I hid my smile.

How well I knew the truth of _that_ statement.

* * *

**Dead 2 Da unknown**: I'll see what I can do but thanks for reviewing!

**Hlwareham**: Thanks! Sorry this took so long!

**Cerriddwen**: Sorry, I took so long but, hey! Long chapter! No, Emmett doesn't know McCarthian and thanks for the feedback on BTC!

**RomFicGurl**: I tried to combine the two chapter and speed it up, even if it was just a little bit. Sorry for the long wait!

**GreenEyedAngel**: Sorry about the wait but thanks for the review!

**Crazyikleangel**: Thanks! I'm glad you are liking it!

**Reina13**: Haha, thanks!

**Claire Thomas**: Well, thank you. I'm flattered you think that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ruskie Roo**: It was probably FF not your computer. It seems to be happening more often than I would like. But I'm glad you liked!


	25. Truth and a Ball Game

The day had been going too perfectly- so naturally something had to interfere.

It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward turned onto my street. Up until that moment, I'd had no doubt that he'd be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world.

And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford, parked in our driveway — and heard Edward mutter something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.

Wolves, I thought despairingly as I spotted Jacob and Billy leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch. Billy's face was impassive as stone as Edward parked my truck against the curb but I knew better. It was a look I was often on the receiving end of when I had to go visit the four top wolves. Mike-I had finally bothered on learning the fourth wolf's name-often gave me the look that Billy was giving Edward.

Edward's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

"He came to warn my dad?" I guessed, trying to inject the right amount of horror and anger into my voice. It didn't work very well.

Edward just nodded, answering Billy's gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes.

I felt weak with relief that dad wasn't home yet. That would have opened another can of worms that I so wasn't ready to deal with yet.

"Let me deal with this," I suggested. Edward's black glare made me anxious.

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea."

I bridled a little at the word child. "Jacob is not that much younger than I am," I reminded him.

He looked at me then, his anger abruptly fading. "Oh, I know," he assured me with a grin.

I sighed and put my hand on the door handle.

"Get them inside," he instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."

"Do you want my truck?" I asked, hiding my giggle despite the tense situation. It was what a normal human might offer, after all.

He rolled his eyes. "I could walk home faster than this truck moves."

"You don't have to leave," I said wistfully.

He smiled at my glum expression. "Actually, I do. After you get rid of them" — he threw a dark glance in the Blacks' direction — "you still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.

I groaned. "Thanks a lot."

He smiled the crooked smile that I loved. "I'll be back soon," he promised. His eyes flickered back to the porch, and then he leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw.

My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive, and his hands clutched at the armrests of his chair. Edward just had to make it worse, didn't he?

"Soon," I stressed as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." I greeted them cheerfully- my acting came easily now. They were- after all- only human. It was easier. "Charlie's gone for the day — I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long," Billy said in a subdued tone. His black eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up." He indicated a brown paper sack resting in his lap.

"Thanks," I said, though I had no idea what it could be. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

I pretended to be oblivious to his intense scrutiny as I unlocked the door, and waved them in ahead of me.

"Here, let me take that," I offered, turning to shut the door. I allowed myself one last glance at Edward. He was waiting, perfectly still, his eyes solemn.

"You'll want to put it in the fridge," Billy noted as he handed me the package. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry — Charlie's favorite. The fridge keeps it drier."

He shrugged.

"Thanks," I repeated, but with feeling this time. "I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."

"Fishing again?" Billy asked with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"No," I quickly lied, my face going hard. I was purposely being obvious about my lying; Billy had to know that he couldn't interfere with my life. I wasn't a normal child anymore; I was a very powerful adult.

"He was headed someplace new… but I have no idea where."

He took in my changed expression, and it made him thoughtful.

"Jake," he said, still appraising me. "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

"Where is it?" Jacob asked, his voice morose. I glanced at him, but he was staring at the floor, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said. "You may have to dig for it."

Jacob slouched back out into the rain. I hesitantly stretched out my senses and was satisfied that Edward was gone.

Billy and I faced each other in silence. After a few seconds, the quiet started to feel awkward, so I turned and headed to the living room.

I shoved the bag onto the crowded top shelf of the fridge, and spun around to confront him. His deeply lined face was unreadable.

"Charlie won't be back for a long time." My voice was almost rude.

He nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"Thanks again for the fish fry," I hinted.

He continued nodding. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest.

He seemed to sense that I had given up on small talk. "Bella," he said, and then he hesitated.

I waited.

"Bella," he said again, "Charlie is one of my best friends."

"Yes."

He spoke each word carefully in his rumbling voice. "I noticed you've been spending time with one of the Cullens."

"Yes," I repeated.

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out as a need came on so suddenly it nearly knocked me to my feet.

He raised his graying eyebrows at my tortured expression. "You probably didn't know this, but the Cullens have an unpleasant reputation down at the reservation."

"Actually, I did know that," I whispered. "But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Cullens never set foot on the reservation, do they?" I could see that my less than subtle reminder of the agreement that both bound and protected his tribe pulled him up short.

But I was still trying to catch my breath. The need to tell him, my uncle in everyway but blood, what I was and what I knew was nearly overpowering. I could go somewhere where I could be mostly safe; where I could be myself. But how would he keep the information for Edward?

"That's true," he acceded, his eyes guarded. "You seem… well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

I stared him down. "Maybe even better informed than you are."

"Maybe. Is Charlie as well informed?" he asked shrewdly.

I stared at him; tortured and torn. "No." I said simply and walked into the kitchen.

I heard his wheelchair follow after me. "Bella?"

I heard the worry in his voice but I didn't respond. I concentrated on putting away the clean dishes and storing the fish fry. As I squatted down to get a towel, Billy's hand reached out and stopped me. "Bella?" he asked again.

I sighed but didn't look up. "I'm fine."

"Are they threatening you?" he asked worried and angry.

This time, I did look up into his eyes-if only to convey the truthfulness of my statement. "No."

His eyes became gentle again. "Then what's wrong, Bella?"

I struggle with my conflicting desires. Could I trust the wolves when I couldn't trust the vampires? But the wolves already suspected more than the Cullens did. So, would it be easier just to come right out so the Cullens wouldn't get suspicious?

"Bella?" Billy asked again when my hesitation took too long.

I hesitated again. "I'm not…normal, Billy."

He shook his head, not understanding. "Bella, the Cullens won't make you feel anymore 'normal' than you think you aren't."

I stood up and met his gaze. "And the wolves will?"

I saw astonishment cross his face as he tried to come to terms with what he had just heard come out of my mouth.

"The Cullens told you," he concluded logically but incorrectly.

"No. If someone were to have told me it would have been your son. Speaking of which, you really shouldn't tell all the legends to your kids. That's how the secret was spilled. It was cause he thought-thinks-that you are crazy and superstitious. If he becomes a wolf obviously he has a right to the legends but not before. Anyways, even if Jacob _hadn't_ told me, I would have known anyways."

His eyes bulged. "_How?"_

I shut the cupboard and turned around to face him. "I told you-I'm not normal. It's why I'm here. I love my dad, Billy but I didn't come to Forks to spend time with him."

His eyes told me he understood. "You're running."

I nodded and fought the tears back. "Yes. I've been running-" my voice cracked and I worked to clear my throat again, "-all of my life. I'm not normal. Not in the slightest way."

"Bella…" Billy trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

"I meant to hide here. I never imagined that I would have vampires living in my backyard and wolves as my neighbors. That I would fall in love with the same species I was trying to avoid. I couldn't have picked a worse place to come to hide but I can't leave now. It's too late. If this screws up, I'll be running for the rest of my life. Forks is my last hope at hiding within the humans without hopping cities every two months. What Sam, Jared, and Paul are going through…Billy, it's nothing. They have no _idea_…" I trailed off as sobs wracked my body-the pent up stress and sadness breaking free easily now.

The front door banged open but I didn't hear what was said. I just felt myself being lifted up into a car and soon we were moving. In some part of my mind, I was aware that I was going to be late for the game but my stress and grief was too great.

I felt the car stop and felt a different set of arms carry me to another car and start driving. It was a wolf-I could tell because of the heat. At some point, I gained control of my emotions again.

They stopped the car at the same house I had gone to, to spy on the three wolves several weeks ago.

I got out and started walking to the door. "Bella." Billy called.

I turned and looked at him. "Don't look at Sam's fiancée. She's…." he trailed off.

"Scarred. I know."

The boy who had driven us looked at me oddly. "How do you know?"

"I spied on you guys the night of the bonfire."

"And how did you manage that? We have extra senses, we would have heard you."

I smiled disarmingly at him and told him-as if it was completely normal, "I turned into wind."

They stood gaping at me and eventually I simply turned and walked into Emily's place.

All attention shifted to me as I walked in. "Bella!" Emily greeted, coming over to hug me as if we had known each other all our life. "I'm Emily. It's good to finally meet you."

I smiled.

"Do you want a cookie? They're in the oven now. They'll be done in a few minutes."

I tuned into my senses and prodded the cookies. I had to find a way to prove to them-without it being enormously huge as to draw outside attention-that I was not normal. "They're done now, actually."

She looked at me funny and opened her mouth to protest when Billy and the other one finally came in.

"Take the cookies out, Emily." Billy said. Emily shrugged but did as was asked.

"Billy. Jared. What took you guys so long?" Sam asked.

Jared gave me a look, which I returned with a soft smile. "Bella through us for a loop outside."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Emily beat him to it. "Bella, how did you know they were done?" she asked as she scooped the cookies off the pan and onto the plate. "Cookie?" she asked, offering me the plate.

"no, thanks. And I know, cause I'm not normal."

"You mentioned that at your house," Billy said. "Explain, please."

I seemingly changed the subject suddenly as Emily sat the plate down on the table the boys sat at.

"You know, I will have a cookie." They all looked at me despairingly-until I floated a cookie over to me.

They all gaped in shock.

"I'm not normal." I repeated folding my legs up under me and sitting on air.

"What...?" Paul asked.

I sighed. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I am known to the supernatural world as Isabella McCarthy. As you should know, there are leaders of both the werewolf and the vampire world. Four leaders, two females and two males, that rule over their own species but it is not wise to attack the leaders of your enemy species either. These four leaders make the rules, laws, and exceptions to every action that is made. The four wolf leaders aren't too different from normal wolves besides the fact that their clothes can pop in and out of their body instead of just shredding, they can't stop phasing and thus cannot grow old, and it takes a whole lot more to kill them. The four wolf leaders are Jay, Julia, Marissa, and Mike. The four vampire leaders on the other hand are a whole lot different."

"Aren't they the ones in Italy?" Billy asked.

I snorted. "They wish they were the leaders-though it's _really_ not a good idea to pick a fight with an Italian vampire. They will kill you quite easily-but they are not the leaders. Not really. The four just let them think they are while they deal with the war that is going on."

"War?" Billy asked.

I nodded. "There has been a war going on for who knows how long but its gotten especially bad in the past ten years. See, with the vampire four, each vampire can control all four elements but each specializes in one. Some vampires have power over a couple of the elements but only the true leaders have the power over all four. Well, there is a prophecy that there will be a wind element who will come into her powers when she is young and she will be the key to uniting wolves, vampires, and human. The trick is, though, that this girl, this fourth member of the vampires' four will be completely and totally human. She can never change into a vampire but somehow will be able to live forever. That powerful human girl is the reason behind the war. There are two women named Tasha and Maria and they have joined forces to destroy this girl before she can fulfill her prophecy. At first, they wanted her for themselves but once they found out they she would not join her, they resolved to kill her. And that girl…. that girl is me."

They all stared at me in shock. "I am the most powerful thing to ever walk this earth but I have not come into full power yet. And Tasha is around three million years old and Maria while only being around five hundred years old has been the commander of vampire wars so she's no empty threat. To add to that, I managed to have twin half vampire, half human children with their father being a vampire. Before you freak, it wasn't rape and I'm actually best friends with said vampire. He's the one who helped me understand and learn to control my powers when I was only eight."

"Eight?" Emily choked out.

I nodded. "I had been captured and tortured by vampires five times by the time I was fourteen."

It was quiet while they all absorbed this. Sam gave a shaky laugh. "You weren't kidding when you said you were different."

I smiled weakly. "Even since I gave birth to my twins, Tasha and Maria have been looking for them knowing that if my kids are threatened I will succumb. It's why I'm running and hiding as I have been since I've been thirteen. They are tracking me, thinking that I'll never leave my kids. I never let them get close enough to let them know that they're wrong. It's safer for my kids if I leave them with their father. Especially my daughter."

Emily spoke up. "Why? I mean besides that she's your daughter and half vampire."

I pulled out one of my daughter's healing viles and handed it to Billy. "Drink this. It tastes nasty but it will show you why in a few minutes." He did making a face at the taste. "I'll answer that question in a minute, but that is why I'm running."

"Why did you tell us?"

"Well, to be honest, you already suspected more than the Cullens and it would be nice to have somewhere I don't have to pretend to be shocked at everything. The trick, though, is to keep it from Edward."

They frowned. "What's up with Edward?"

I smiled slightly, realizing they wouldn't like this. "He's a mind reader."

A collective groan sounded and I laughed. "Anyways, I have these little devices that make you forget about me whenever he's around-my dad has one on actually cause he knows some about the supernatural not the specifics though-and it'll keep you and me safe."

I picked up the little devices and flicked it onto each of them.

"They're so tiny!" Emily said as she touched hers.

"That's the beauty of it. I'll have to get you more if any others ever join the pack."

I saw Billy's foot twitching out of the corner of my eye though I doubted he felt it. I walked over next to him. "So, that vile I had Billy drink, my daughter made. And sorry about the Cullens and all, by the way."

"Stupid leeches," Billy muttered as I hoped he would.

Reaching out, I hit his leg.

"Ow!" he cried, reaching down automatically to cover the pain. Shock crossed his face as he realized just what exactly he was holding.

"My leg..." he said in wonderment. "I felt my leg!"

I held my hand out to him. "Try to walk."

He grabbed my hand and I quickly hoisted him to his feet and let go. He staggered but stayed upright. "Bella.." he said as they all stared in wonderment.

"She's a healer." I told them. "My daughter is a healer and no one has ever had a gift like it. She's saved me more than once and her untapped gift is what allowed her and her brother to be born without killing me."

I looked at the time. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be going to a baseball game with the Cullens. Don't worry, because of the powers I have, they can't hurt me. Only if I allow them too. So if anything happens tonight, it's not because of them, okay? So don't start a war."

They all nodded and I quickly made my way back home.

Dad was waiting, eating dinner. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, dad. I was at the Black's just recently. He dropped off some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry earlier. He'll have a surprise for you at some point, as well, by the way."

"He did?" Dad's eyes lit up. "That's my favorite."

"And this morning I was over at the Cullens '."

Dad dropped his fork.

"Dr. Cullen's place?" he asked in astonishment.

I pretended not to notice his reaction. "Yeah."

"What were you doing there?" He hadn't picked his fork back up.

"Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents…Dad?"

It appeared that my father was having an aneurysm.

"Dad, are you all right?"

"You are going out with Edward Cullen?" he thundered.

Uh-oh. "I thought you liked the Cullens."

"He's too old for you," he ranted.

"We're both juniors," I corrected, though he was more right than he dreamed.

"Wait…" He paused. "Which one is Edwin?"

"Edward is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair." The beautiful one, the godlike one…

"Oh, well, that's" — he struggled — "better, I guess. I don't like the look of that big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too… mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?"

"It's Edward, Dad."

"Is he?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." But he picked up his fork again, so I could see the worst was over.

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad."

He gave me a disparaging look as he chewed.

"And, anyways," I continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"

"When is he coming over?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Where is he taking you?"

I groaned loudly. "I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with his family."

His face puckered, and then he finally chuckled. "You're playing baseball?"

"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time."

"You must really like this guy," he observed suspiciously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes for his benefit.

I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house. I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much."

The doorbell rang, and dad stalked off to answer it. I was half a step behind him.

I hadn't realized how hard it was pouring outside. Edward stood in the halo of the porch light, looking like a male model in an advertisement for raincoats.

"Come on in, Edward."

I breathed a sigh of relief when dad got his name right.

"Thanks, Chief Swan," Edward said in a respectful voice.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket."

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there, Edward."

I grimaced.

Edward sat down fluidly in the only chair, forcing me to sit next to dad on the sofa. I quickly shot him a dirty look. He winked behind my dad's back.

"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball." Only in Washington would the fact that it was raining buckets have no bearing at all on the playing of outdoor sports.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." He didn't look surprised that I'd told my father the truth. He might have been listening, though.

"Well, more power to you, I guess."

Dad laughed, and Edward joined in.

"Okay." I stood up. "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." I walked back to the hall and pulled on my jacket. They followed.

"Not too late, Bell."

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll have her home early," Edward promised.

"You take care of my girl, all right?"

I groaned, but they ignored me.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir."

Dad couldn't doubt Edward's sincerity, it rang in every word.

I stalked out. They both laughed, and Edward followed me.

I stopped dead on the porch. There, behind my truck, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the headlights and tail-lights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red.

We quickly made our way out to the jeep.

"This is a… um…big Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

He threw me a disbelieving look.

Then something sunk in.

"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" My voice edged up a few octaves.

He grinned tightly. "You're not going to run."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

I bit my lip, trying to mask my excitement as panic.

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here." He said as we reached the forest beginning.

"You know what? I'll just wait here."

"What happened to all your courage? You were extraordinary this morning."

"I haven't forgotten the last time yet." Could it have been only yesterday?

He was around to my side of the car in a blur. He started unbuckling me.

"I'll get those, you go on ahead," I protested.

"Hmmm…" he mused as he quickly finished. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

Before I could react, he pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. It was barely misting now; Alice was going to be right.

"Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously.

"Something like that." He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape. Well, as long as I was acting normal anyways.

"Now," he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my thought processes, "what exactly are you worrying about?"

"Well, um, hitting a tree —" I gulped "— and dying. And then getting sick."

He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Are you still worried now?" he murmured against my skin.

"Yes." I struggled to concentrate. "About hitting trees and getting sick."

His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin.

"And now?" His lips whispered against my jaw.

"Trees," I gasped. "Motion sickness."

He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No, but I might." There was no confidence in my voice. He smelled an easy victory.

He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"Would I let a tree hurt you?" His lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.

"No," I breathed. I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defense, but I couldn't quite call it back.

"You see," he said, his lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"

"No," I sighed, giving up.

Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine.

There really was no excuse for my behavior. Obviously I knew better by now. And yet I couldn't seem to stop from reacting exactly as I had the first time.

Instead of keeping safely motionless, my arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck, and I was suddenly welded to his stone figure. I sighed, and my lips parted.

He staggered back, breaking my grip effortlessly.

"Damn it, Bella!" he broke off, gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

I leaned over, bracing my hands against my knees for support.

"You're indestructible," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath.

"I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid," he growled.

I didn't know why I acted like I did. Maybe it was because this was the first time I had acknowledged I'd been in love or maybe because I knew he would never be able to physically hurt me.

He threw me across his back as he had before, and I could see the extra effort it took for him to be as gentle as he was. I locked my legs around his waist and secured my arms in a choke hold around his neck.

"Don't forget to close your eyes," he warned severely.

I quickly tucked my face into his shoulder blade, under my own arm, and scrunched my face like I was closing my eyes but I kept them wide open.

"It's over, Bella."

I knew of course, but it still had been to quick. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my backside.

"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet ground.

He stared at me incredulously, evidently not sure whether he was still too mad to find me funny. But my bewildered expression pushed him over the edge, and he broke into a roar of laughter.

I picked myself up, ignoring him as I brushed the mud and bracken off the back of my jacket. That only made him laugh harder. Annoyed, I began to stride off into the forest.

I felt his arm around my waist.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."

"You're going the wrong way."

I turned around without looking at him, and stalked off in the opposite direction. He caught me again.

"Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." He chuckled before he could stop himself.

"Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"'Bella, you'll be the death of me'?" I quoted sourly.

"_That_ was simply a statement of fact."

I tried to turn away from him again, but he held me fast.

"You were mad," I insisted.

"Yes."

"But you just said —"

"That I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that, Bella?" He was suddenly intense, all trace of teasing gone. "Don't you understand?"

"See what?" I demanded, confused by his sudden mood swing as much as his words.

"I'm never angry with you — how could I be? Brave, trusting… warm as you are."

"Then why?" I whispered, remembering the black moods that pulled him away from me, that I'd always interpreted as well-justified frustration — frustration at my fake weakness, my purposeful slowness, my unruly human reactions…

He put his hands carefully on both sides of my face. "I infuriate myself," he said gently.

"The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to —"

I placed my hand over his mouth. "Don't."

He took my hand, moving it from his lips, but holding it to his face.

"I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."

It was the first time he'd said he loved me — in so many words. He might not realize it, but I certainly did.

"Now, please try to behave yourself," he continued, and he bent to softly brush his lips against mine.

I held properly still. Then I sighed.

"You promised Chief Swan that you would have me home early, remember? We'd better get going."

"Yes, ma'am."

He smiled wistfully and released all of me but one hand. He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw the ball back and forth. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases.

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose.

Esme started toward us. Emmett followed after a long look at Rosalie's back;

Rosalie had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field without a glance in our direction.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.

I smiled hesitantly at Esme. "That was him."

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, quickly settling the score.

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle no more than Aaron could.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!"

He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I realized I was staring openmouthed after him. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?" I asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," I laughed, surprised.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts — did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I murmured, stunned.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart — that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you f-fell," I stammered. But I could understand. If my Emmett and Rosalie were killed, I would be finding the first ticket out of this horrible world that destroyed my kids but let me live forever.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm… all wrong for him?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air.

Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice 's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin.

And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains — I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!"

Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

The inning continued before my eyes as I tried to keep my longing out of jasper's sense, but dang it! I wanted to play!

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one — Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies — when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," I teased.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

He flashed his special crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field — with a boom that hurt my ears — that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped.

My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

I knew what was wrong of course. The three vampires I had failed to kill in my flight to save my family had come to join the game. Except, there was a human at the game now. This wouldn't be good. I didn't know what I was going to do. I would have to wait and see what kind of power they had first before I decided to reveal myself or not.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for their changed course.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and say 'of course.' I kept my emotions deceptively blank, too.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short.

"Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated.

Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level.

"Alice said they were simply curious."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes.

Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it. He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again, I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth let me know that she was angry.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.

* * *

Can you believe there are only a few chapters left until the next installment? Crazy, huh?

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Cerriddwen**: haha, yeah, I've got Christmas and such to relieve the pressure! Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Hope you didn't get into too much trouble for being late to school!

**RomFicGurl**: Good. I'm glad on both accounts

**Hlwareham**: Thanks!

**Dazzleme787**: haha, your review made me laugh. Don't worry, that's a good thing. Hope this chapter lived up to what you wanted it to be.

**Kyky xx 123**: Thanks!

**Jinxchan**: thanks for reviewing!

**Ruskie Roo**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Claire Thomas:** Yeah, I wasn't too fond of the movie. I mean, some parts were okay, but it just translate to screen very well. And I'm flattered you think I'm so good. Glad you enjoy!


	26. The Hunt Begins

They emerged one by one from the forest edge but I didn't pay attention to the red-haired female or the black-skinned male in front.

I was staring in shock at the blonde haired man in back across from the red head.

I never thought that I would see him again but there he was.

James.

I had killed two of his covens by the time I was ten. He was sure to recognize me and then the last few months will have been for nothing.

"We thought we heard a game," the dark one said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation. It was working so far.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

"Please don't think of us as pushy, but could we play just one game? We haven't had the chance to play in such a long time."

As they continued talking, I could only stare at the three newcomers. They couldn't be here.

They just couldn't.

I had spent the last 10 years trying to evade people like them and they happen to stumble on me when I'm trying to actually blend in.

As Carlisle continued on ,I stealthily looked them over.

His mate was-as was the pattern it seemed-a redhead. Also with a 'V' name.

His other companion was also olive skinned and had a name two letters from the previous one.

I gripped Edward's arm more tightly as his head swiveled towards me. I could feel Edward trying to act normal but it wasn't working. Edward was tense and in a clearly protective stance.

He picked up on that quickly and turned his gaze to study me.

I didn't meet his gaze straight on-surely he would see the brown eyes. But from what I could tell, he didn't recognize me.

I didn't understand how that was possible.

We had spent the last 10 years fighting each other.

"Sure," I heard Carlisle say. "Some of us were just leaving. How about first?"

He flung the baseball at the second male but the redhead was faster.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

"Oh, well I think we can handle that," Jasper said challengingly.

"We shall see." She said as they walked away.

I felt the shift in the wind too late and then my scent was blowing towards them.

I was done for. There was no way that he could not recognize my scent.

But he simply crouched down in a challenge and didn't acknowledge me as a threat at all.

Somehow, he didn't recognize me.

"We're going now," Laurent said soothingly as they slowly backed away.

James looked up and this time I met is gaze full on.

He starred at me for a full moment and I waited for the moment I would have to leap in front of Edward and meet his attack head on.

The attack never came.

He slowly straightened out of his crouch and began backing away slowly.

And yet…

He had killed several humans in my range already.

Everything I was told me that he had met a death sentence by that alone.

All it would take was one thought.

One action.

And he would be dead.

But I would also expose what I really was. Not only to the Cullens but to anyone else that happened to be watching.

He had done a crime worthy of a death sentence.

But could I risk everything I had worked for- over the last few months especially- for one vampire?

I didn't like the answer, but the answer was clear.

No, I could not.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.

This whole time I'd been rooted in place, tensed and stressed into absolute immobility. Edward had to grip my elbow and pull sharply to break my trance. Alice and Emmett were close behind us, hiding me. I stumbled alongside Edward. I couldn't hear if the main group had left yet. Edward's impatience was almost tangible as we moved at human speed to the forest edge.

Once we were into the trees, Edward slung me over his back without breaking stride. I gripped as tightly as possible as he took off, the others close on his heels. I kept my head down, but my eyes, wide with fright, wouldn't close. They plunged through the now black forest like wraiths. The sense of exhilaration that usually seemed to possess Edward as he ran was completely absent, replaced by a fury that consumed him and drove him still faster. Even with me on his back, the others trailed behind.

We reached the Jeep in an impossibly short time, and Edward barely slowed as he flung me in the backseat.

"Strap her in," he ordered Emmett, who slid in beside me.

Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road.

Edward was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities.

The jolting trip was much worse this time, and the darkness only made it more frightening. Emmett and Alice both glared out the side windows.

We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even looked at me.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here — far away — now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I shouted. I struggled with the stupid harness, tearing at the straps.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly.

And Emmett secured my hands in his steely grasp.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back — Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family —Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!"

I struggled violently, with total futility, not really trying to escape.

Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward, pull over."

He flashed her a hard look, and then sped up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud; it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep. The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

I felt Emmett stiffen next to me; I didn't react. I already knew this.

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.

The speedometer inched passed one-twenty.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession — and he wants her, Alice — her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where —"

He interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

I gasped, knowing where my scent would lead. "Dad! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" I thrashed against the harness. I would give him two minutes to pull over before I would fling Emmett off and go destroy the stupid bastard myself. My dad would not die because of me.

"She's right," Alice said.

The car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat.

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving my dad!" I yelled. We had stopped. I gave him one minute to come up with another option. I would kill everyone in the car if I had to so I could get back and protect my dad.

He ignored me completely.

"We have to take her back," Emmett finally spoke.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see — you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There — is — no — other — option!"

Emmett and I both stared at him in shock, but Alice seemed unsurprised. The silence lasted for a long minute as Edward and Alice stared each other down.

I broke it. "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward growled. Alice glared at him, finally provoked.

"Listen," I pleaded. "You take me back."

"No," he interrupted.

I glared at him and continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave dad alone. dad won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

They stared at me, stunned.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult.

"It might work — and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous — I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take me home." I tried to sound firm.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," I said in a much smaller voice.

He didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

"Emmett?" I asked, looking pointedly at my hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let me loose.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at me in the rearview mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.

Edward seemed to accept that. Whatever his problem with Alice was, he didn't doubt her now.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she said calmly.

The unintelligible stream of profanities started again.

"We can't all fit in my truck," I whispered.

Edward didn't appear to hear me.

"I think you should let me go alone," I said even more quietly.

He heard that.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth.

"Listen, Dad's not an imbecile," I protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Emmett looked at me, insultingly surprised again. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

"Emmett should stay, too," I continued.

"He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on me.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice agreed.

Edward stared at her incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice.

The logic was working on him.

I tried to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week —" I saw his expression in the mirror and amended "— a few days. Let dad see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

I could see him beginning to consider it.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix." Of course.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are several million people in Phoenix," I informed him.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home."

"Oh?" he inquired, a dangerous note in his voice.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place."

"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice reminded him.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?" he asked her scathingly.

"Stay indoors."

"I kind of like it." Emmett was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt — she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" He trailed off with a slow smile. I was right.

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town. Despite my brave talk, I could feel the hairs on my arms standing up. I thought about dad, alone in the house, and tried to keep the fury out of my voice and eyes.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I gulped.

He turned to Alice.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can you handle this?" he asked.

And graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl.

Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

* * *

Dad was waiting up for me. All the house lights were on. My mind was blank as I tried to think of a way to make him let me go. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Edward pulled up slowly, staying well back from my truck. All three of them were acutely alert, ramrod straight in their seats, listening to every sound of the wood, looking through every shadow, catching every scent, searching for something out of place. The engine cut off, and I sat, motionless, as they continued to listen.

"He's not here," Edward said tensely. "Let's go." Emmett reached over to help me get out of the harness.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said in a low but cheerful voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

I felt moisture filling up my eyes as I looked at Emmett. I barely knew him, and yet, somehow, not knowing when I would see him again after tonight was anguishing.

I knew this was just a faint taste of the goodbyes I would have to survive in the next hour, and the thought made the tears begin to spill.

"Alice, Emmett." Edward's voice was a command. They slithered soundlessly into the darkness, instantly disappearing. Edward opened my door and took my hand, then drew me into the protecting enclosure of his arm. He walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night.

"Fifteen minutes," he warned under his breath.

"I can do this." I sniffled. My tears had given me an inspiration.

I stopped on the porch and took hold of his face in my hands. I looked fiercely into his eyes.

"I love you," I said in a low, intense voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," he said just as fiercely.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep dad safe for me. He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later."

"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry." His voice was urgent.

"One more thing," I whispered passionately. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" He was leaning in, and so all I had to do was stretch up on my toes to kiss his surprised, frozen lips with as much force as I was capable of. Then I turned and kicked the door open.

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled at him, running inside and slamming the door shut in his still-shocked face.

"Bella?" my dad had been hovering in the living room, and he was already on his feet.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him through my tears, which were flowing relentlessly now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it. I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to retrieve my duffel bag. I reached swiftly between the mattress and box spring to grab the knotted old sock that contained my secret cash hoard.

Dad was pounding on my door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightened.

"I'm going home," I shouted, my voice breaking in the perfect spot.

"Did he hurt you?" His tone edged toward anger.

"No!" I shrieked a few octaves higher. I turned to my dresser, and Edward was already there, silently yanking out armfuls of random clothes, which he proceeded to throw to me.

"Did he break up with you?" dad was perplexed.

"No!" I yelled,

slightly more breathless as I shoved everything into the bag. Edward threw another drawer's contents at me. The bag was pretty much full now.

"What happened, Bella?" dad shouted through the door, pounding again.

"I broke up with him!" I shouted back, jerking on the zipper of my bag. Edward's capable hands pushed mine away and zipped it smoothly. He put the strap carefully over my arm.

"I'll be in the truck — go!" he whispered, and pushed me toward the door. He vanished out the window.

I unlocked the door and pushed past dad roughly, struggling with my heavy bag as I ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" he yelled. He was right behind me. "I thought you liked him."

He caught my elbow in the kitchen. Though he was still bewildered, his grip was firm.

He spun me around to look at him, and I could see in his face that he had no intention of letting me leave.

I could think of only one way to escape, and it involved hurting him so much that I hated myself for even considering it. But I had no time, and I had to keep him safe.

I glared up at my father, fresh tears in my eyes for what I was about to do.

"I do like him — that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it — I can't stay here another minute!"

His hand dropped from my arm like I'd electrocuted him. I turned away from his shocked, wounded face and headed for the door.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," he whispered behind me. I didn't turn around. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week," he pleaded, still shell-shocked. "Renée will be back by then."

This completely derailed me. "What?"

Dad continued eagerly, almost babbling with relief as I hesitated. "She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

I shook my head, trying to reassemble my now-confused thoughts. Every passing second put my dad in more danger.

"I have a key," I muttered, turning the knob. He was too close, one hand extended toward me, his face dazed. I couldn't lose any more time arguing with him. I was going to have to hurt him further.

"Just let me go, Charlie." I repeated my mother's last words as she'd walked out this same door so many years ago. I said them as angrily as I could manage, and I threw the door open.

"It didn't work out, okay? I really, really hate Forks!"

Somehow, someday, I would explain to dad that I didn't mean I word of it.

My cruel words did their job — dad stayed frozen on the doorstep, stunned, while I ran into the night. I was hideously frightened of the empty yard. I ran wildly for the truck, visualizing a dark shadow behind me. I threw my bag in the bed and wrenched the door open. The key was waiting in the ignition.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled, wishing more than anything that I could explain everything to him right then, knowing I would never be able to.

I gunned the engine and peeled out.

Edward reached for my hand.

"Pull over," he said as the house, and my dad, disappeared behind us.

"I can drive," I said through the tears pouring down my cheeks.

His long hands unexpectedly gripped my waist, and his foot pushed mine off the gas pedal. He pulled me across his lap, wrenching my hands free of the wheel, and suddenly he was in the driver's seat. The truck didn't swerve an inch.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house," he explained.

Lights flared suddenly behind us.

"It's just Alice," he reassured me. He took my hand again.

My mind was filled with the image of my dad in the doorway. "The tracker?"

"He heard the end of your performance," Edward said grimly.

"Dad?" I asked in dread.

"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now."

My body went cold.

"Can we outrun him?"

"No." But he sped up as he spoke. The truck's engine whined in protest.

My plan suddenly didn't feel so brilliant anymore.

I was staring back at Alice's headlights when the truck shuddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window.

My bloodcurdling scream lasted a fraction of a second before Edward's hand clamped down on my mouth.

"It's Emmett!"

He released my mouth, and wound his arm around my waist.

"It's okay, Bella," he promised. "You're going to be safe."

We raced through the quiet town toward the north highway.

"I didn't realize you were still so bored with small-town life," he said conversationally, and I knew he was trying to distract me.

"It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well — especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you."

"I wasn't being nice," I confessed, ignoring his attempt at diversion, looking down at my knees. "That was the same thing my mom said when she left him. You could say I was hitting below the belt."

"Don't worry. He'll forgive you." He smiled a little, though it didn't touch his eyes.

I stared at him desperately, and he saw the naked panic in my eyes.

"Bella, it's going to be all right."

"But it won't be all right when I'm not with you," I whispered.

"We'll be together again in a few days," he said, tightening his arm around me. "Don't forget that this was your idea."

"It was the best idea — of course it was mine."

His answering smile was bleak and disappeared immediately.

"Why did this happen?" I asked, my voice catching. I still had role to play, even while being hunted. "Why me?"

He stared blackly at the road ahead. "It's my fault — I was a fool to expose you like that." The rage in his voice was directed internally.

"That's not what I meant," I insisted. "I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill me? There are people all over the place, why me?"

He hesitated, thinking before he answered.

"I got a good look at his mind tonight," he began in a low voice. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partially your fault." His voice was wry. "If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when I defended you… well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge — a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever."

His tone was full of disgust.

He paused a moment.

"But if I had stood by, he would have killed you right then," he said with hopeless frustration.

"I thought… I didn't smell the same to the others… as I do to you," I said hesitantly.

"You don't. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you had appealed to the tracker — or any of them — the same way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there."

I shuddered.

"I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now," he muttered. "Carlisle won't like it."

I could hear the tires cross the bridge, though I couldn't see the river in the dark. I knew we were getting close. I had to ask him now.

"How can you kill a vampire?"

He glanced at me with unreadable eyes and his voice was suddenly harsh. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"And the other two will fight with him?"

"The woman will. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond — he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow…"

"But James and the woman — they'll try to kill you?" I asked, my voice raw.

"Bella, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and — please, please —trying not to be reckless."

"Is he still following?"

"Yes. He won't attack the house, though. Not tonight."

He turned off onto the invisible drive, with Alice following behind.

We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Emmett had my door open before the truck was stopped; he pulled me out of the seat, tucked me like a football into his vast chest, and ran me through the door.

We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set me down next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together. Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and — when they flickered unwillingly to my face — furious.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started." Except me.

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at me, perplexed, and back to Carlisle. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward's enraged roar filled the room; Laurent cringed back.

Carlisle looked gravely at Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent understood. He deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in every face, and finally swept the bright room.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north — to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at me.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second.

"How close?" Carlisle looked to Edward.

Esme was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall. I gaped.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace — a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched back from the venom in her voice. I was going to have a talk with my sister-in-law when this was all over and it was not going to be pretty.

"Rose…" Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

But I was watching Edward carefully, knowing his temper, worried about his reaction.

He surprised me. He looked away from Rosalie as if she hadn't spoken, as if she didn't exist.

"Esme?" he asked calmly.

"Of course," Esme murmured.

Esme was at my side in half a heartbeat, swinging me up easily into her arms, and dashing up the stairs before I could gasp in shock.

"What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly as she set me down in a dark room somewhere off the second-story hall.

"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." I could hear her clothes falling to the floor.

"I don't think I'll fit…" I hesitated, but her hands were abruptly pulling my shirt over my head. I quickly stripped my jeans off myself. She handed me something, it felt like a shirt. I struggled to get my arms through the right holes. As soon as I was done she handed me her slacks. I yanked them on, but I couldn't get my feet out; they were too long. She deftly rolled the hems a few times so I could stand. Somehow she was already in my clothes. She pulled me back to the stairs, where Alice stood, a small leather bag in one hand. They each grabbed one of my elbows and half-carried me as they flew down the stairs.

It appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in our absence. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing — it was a tiny silver cell phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told me as he passed. I nodded, glancing warily at Rosalie. She was glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression.

"Alice, Jasper —take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I was surprised to see that Carlisle intended to go with Edward. I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.

But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family as he pulled my face to his, lifting my feet off the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine.

His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away.

And they were gone.

We stood there, the others looking away from me as the tears streaked noiselessly down my face.

The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in my direction, but Esme touched my cheek as she passed.

"Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.

Jasper and Alice waited. Alice's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.

Jasper and I looked at each other. He stood across the length of the entryway from me… being careful.

"You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it."

"I'm not," I mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing." Especially when I could have dealt with it fast and easy.

"You're wrong," he repeated, smiling kindly at me.

I heard nothing, but then Alice stepped through the front door and came toward me with her arms held out.

"May I?" she asked.

"You're the first one to ask permission." I smiled wryly.

She lifted me in her slender arms as easily as Emmett had, shielding me protectively, and then we flew out the door, leaving the lights bright behind us.

* * *

_Down at La Push…_

"Sam!" Emily cried, running outside to get the Elders and the wolves inside from their meeting about Bella. "Sam! You have to come inside! I think its Bella!"

She quickly led them to the table where a blank piece of paper was being written on with a pen by an invisible hand.

"You think it's Bella?" Harry Clearwater asked.

The wolves, Billy, and Emily nodded. "It's the only explanation," Sam said.

Soon the pen fell flat and Emily picked it up to read the letter.

"Dear wolves, Emily, and elders," she read.

_I regret to inform you that I have had to leave town. I went to the baseball game with the Cullens but a couple other vampires were passing by, heard the game, and decided that they wanted to play. All was good and they didn't suspect me being human until the wind blew my scent their way. One of the vampires is one I have run in before but is not part of the threat group that joins with Tasha and Maria. He is a tracker meaning he hunts for his victim until it is found and dead._

_I am his next target._

_For now, I am pretending to be normal and letting the Cullens take care of it. If it gets too bad, I'll come out of hiding and destroy the vampires. Make no mistake, the vampires will die._

_Billy, I had to say some horrible things to my dad in order to get him to let me leave. Please, Billy. Do what you can to comfort him. I _will_ be back. Esme and Rosalie are staying behind to keep my dad safe because the female vampire is staying behind. Be on the lookout and stay safe._

_I'll be home soon,_

_Bella_

"What can we do?" Jared asked, despairingly.

"The only thing we can do," Sam said, drawing Emily close. "We protect our tribe and pray that Bella comes home safe."

* * *

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK OF WAYYY INTO THE INSTALLMENTS IF WE GET TO 300 REVIEWS BEFORE THIS BOOK IS OVER!

**Mackenzie L**: Thanks!

**Artemis**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**RomFicGurl**: Yes, I am but there are going to be many more twists, ESPECIALLY in eclipse, then there were in this one.

**Dazzleme787**: haha, sorry hon. You, and the Cullens, will just have to wait!

**Kyky xx 123**: Thanks! And I'm wondering if you are the only one who really picked up on the fact that Billy can walk. No one else mentioned it…

**TwiGurl1863**: Haha! As amusing as that would be, kinda contradictory to everything she's worked on up to this point.

**Crazyikleangel**: Cause it's dangerous for the Cullens and for her kids if the cullens know. They'll find out soon enough just not now.

**Cerriddwen**: I don't even need to look at the penname of the review to know when you've given me a review anymore. Lol. I'm not sure your idea can really work into my story quite yet but we'll see. I'll see what I can do about a Christmas present but as you are a bit ahead of me it might be the 13th instead of the 12th. Thanks for the lovely review!


	27. While in Phoenix

When I woke up I was confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares; it took me longer than it should have to realize where I was.

This room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a hotel.

The bedside lamps, bolted to the tables, were a dead giveaway, as were the long drapes made from the same fabric as the bedspread, and the generic watercolor prints on the walls.

I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first.

I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a limousine. The engine was almost silent, though we'd raced across the black freeways at more than twice the legal speed.

And I remembered Alice sitting with me on the dark leather backseat. Somehow, during the long night, my head had ended up against her granite neck. My closeness didn't seem to bother her at all, and her cool, hard skin was oddly comforting to me. The front of her thin cotton shirt was cold, damp with the tears that streamed from my eyes until, red and sore, they ran dry.

Sleep had evaded me; my aching eyes strained open even though the night finally ended and dawn broke over a low peak somewhere in California. I couldn't close them; when I did, the images that flashed all too vividly, like still slides behind my lids, were unbearable.

Charlie's broken expression — Edward's brutal snarl, teeth bared — Rosalie's resentful glare — the keen-eyed scrutiny of the tracker — the dead look in Edward's eyes after he kissed me the last time… I couldn't stand to see them. So I fought against my weariness and the sun rose higher.

"Which way to the airport, Bella?" Jasper had asked, and I flinched, though his voice was quite soft and un-alarming. It was the first sound, besides the purr of the car, to break the long night's silence.

"Stay on the I-ten," I'd answered automatically. "We'll pass right by it."

My brain had worked slowly through the fog of sleep deprivation.

"Are we flying somewhere?" I'd asked Alice.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case."

I remembered beginning the loop around Sky Harbor International… but not ending it.

I suppose that must have been when I'd fallen asleep.

Though, now that I'd chased the memories down, I did have a vague impression of leaving the car — the sun was just falling behind the horizon — my arm draped over Alice's shoulder and her arm firm around my waist, dragging me along as I stumbled through the warm, dry shadows.

I had no memory of this room.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock, but they gave no indication if it was night or day. No edge of light escaped the thick curtains, but the room was bright with the light from the lamps.

I rose stiffly and staggered to the window, pulling back the drapes.

It was dark outside. Three in the morning, then. My room looked out on a deserted section of the freeway and the new long-term parking garage for the airport. It was slightly comforting to be able to pinpoint time and place.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing Esme's clothes, and they didn't fit very well at all. I looked around the room, glad when I discovered my duffel bag on top of the low dresser.

I was on my way to find new clothes when a light tap on the door made me jump.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked.

I took a deep breath. "Sure."

She walked in, and looked me over cautiously. "You look like you could sleep longer," she said.

I just shook my head.

She drifted silently to the curtains and closed them securely before turning back to me.

"We'll need to stay inside," she told me.

"Okay." My voice was hoarse; it cracked.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable." She smiled. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

I was instantly more alert. "He called?"

"No," she said, and watched as my face fell. "It was before we left."

She took my hand carefully and led me through the door into the living room of the hotel suite. I could hear a low buzz of voices coming from the TV. Jasper sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest.

I sat on the floor next to the coffee table, where a tray of food waited, and began picking at it without noticing what I was eating.

Alice perched on the arm of the sofa and stared blankly at the TV like Jasper.

I ate slowly, watching her, turning now and then to glance quickly at Jasper. It began to dawn on me that they were too still. They never looked away from the screen, though commercials were playing now. I pushed the tray away, my stomach abruptly uneasy.

Alice looked down at me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Her eyes were wide, honest… and I didn't trust them.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Carlisle to call."

"And should he have called by now?" I could see that I was near the mark. Alice's eyes flitted from mine to the phone on top of her leather bag and back.

"What does that mean?" My voice quavered, and I fought to control it. "That he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us."

But her voice was too even, and I wasn't stupid.

Jasper was suddenly beside Alice, closer to me than usual.

"Bella," he said in a suspiciously soothing voice. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that."

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused.

"You heard what Laurent said." My voice was just a whisper."He said James was lethal." And I knew that for a fact. "What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward…" I gulped. I couldn't protect them when they were too far away for me to use my powers inconspicuously.

"If that wild female hurts Esme …" My voice had grown higher, a note of hysteria beginning to rise in it. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me —"

"Bella, Bella, stop," he interrupted me, his words pouring out so quickly they were hard to understand. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this — none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he ordered, for I had looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you —"

Alice interrupted this time, touching my cheek with her cold fingers. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

My guilt slowly subsided as I looked into her dark eyes. But, even as the calm spread over me, I knew I couldn't trust my feelings with Jasper there.

It was a very long day.

We stayed in the room. Alice called down to the front desk and asked them to ignore our maid service for now. The windows stayed shut, the TV on, though no one watched it.

At regular intervals, food was delivered for me. The silver phone resting on Alice's bag seemed to grow bigger as the hours passed.

As the afternoon wore on, I went back to bed, simply for something to do. I hoped that by myself in the dark, I could give in to the terrible fears that hovered on the edge of my consciousness, unable to break through under Jasper's careful supervision.

But Alice followed me casually, as if by some coincidence she had grown tired of the front room at the same time. I was beginning to wonder exactly what sort of instructions Edward had given her. I lay across the bed, and she sat, legs folded, next to me. I ignored her at first, suddenly tired enough to sleep. But after a few minutes, the panic that had held off in Jasper's presence began to make itself known. I gave up on the idea of sleep quickly then, curling up into a small ball, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I kept my voice very calm. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"And Esme?"

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful."

"Do you think they're safe, really?"

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest.

I deliberated for a moment, and decided she meant it.

"Tell me then… how do you become a vampire?" I knew of course. Funny how the thing that seemed such a pain to me lately was the one thing that could distract me now: my story and getting my facts and story right.

My question caught her off guard. She was quiet. I rolled over to look at her, and her expression seemed ambivalent.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sensed she didn't agree.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know."

I looked at her, waiting.

She sighed. "He'll be extremely angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you." And we were friends now, somehow — as she must have known we would be all along.

She looked at me with her splendid, wise eyes… choosing.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," she said finally, "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

I waited.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

I was very still, remembering how pointedly Edward had demonstrated the same concept for me in the meadow.

She smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill — it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" I murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

I shivered.

"It's not pleasant, you see."

"Edward said that it was very hard to do… I don't quite understand," I said.

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible.

So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides — the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." Her voice was wistful.

We lay silently, wrapped in our individual meditations.

The seconds ticked by, and I had almost forgotten her presence, I was so enveloped in my thoughts.

Then, without any warning, Alice leaped from the bed, landing lightly on her feet. My head jerked up as I stared at her, startled.

"Something's changed." Her voice was urgent, and she wasn't talking to me anymore.

She reached the door at the same time Jasper did. He had obviously heard our conversation and her sudden exclamation. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge.

"What do you see?" he asked intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I sat close to her, leaning in to catch her low, quick voice.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold… a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing — another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way. "What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV… no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."

Her eyes drifted, then focused on Jasper's face.

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head. They looked at each other, motionless.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

Neither of them answered for a moment, then Jasper looked at me.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Alice's voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" I asked. They traded a serious look, undecided.

And then the phone rang.

Alice was across the room before I could lift my head to look at it.

She pushed a button and held the phone to her ear, but she didn't speak first.

"Carlisle," she breathed. She didn't seem surprised or relieved, the way I felt.

"Yes," she said, glancing at me. She listened for a long moment.

"I just saw him." She described again the vision she'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane… it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the phone, and then she spoke to me. "Bella?"

She held the phone out toward me. I ran to it.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried."

"Bella," he sighed in frustration, "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself."

It was so unbelievably good to hear his voice. I felt the hovering cloud of despair lighten and drift back as he spoke.

"Where are you?"

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry — we lost him. He seems suspicious of us — he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now — it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over." I could hear Alice filling in Jasper behind me, her quick words blurring together into a humming noise.

"I know. Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again."

"I'll be fine. Is Esme with Charlie?"

"Yes — the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's safe with Esme and Rosalie watching."

"What is she doing?"

"Probably trying to pick up the trail. She's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school… she's digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find."

"And you're sure dad's safe?"

"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him."

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"Come and get it, then," I challenged.

"Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I will make you safe first." His voice was hard.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"Yes, I can, actually."

"I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

As soon as the phone went dead, the cloud of depression began to creep over me again.

I turned to give the phone back to Alice and found her and Jasper bent over the table, where Alice was sketching on a piece of hotel stationery. I leaned on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder.

She drew a room: long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. The wooden planks that made up the floor stretched lengthwise across the room. Down the walls were lines denoting the breaks in the mirrors. And then, wrapping around the walls, waist high, a long band. The band Alice said was gold.

"It's a ballet studio," I said, suddenly recognizing the familiar shapes.

They looked at me, surprised.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify.

Alice bent her head to her work, her hand flying across the page now, the shape of an emergency exit taking shape against the back wall, the stereo and TV on a low table by the front right corner.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons — when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." I touched the page where the square section jutted out, narrowing the back part of the room. "That's where the bathrooms were — the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" — I pointed to the left corner — "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room — you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

Alice and Jasper were staring at me.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm.

"No, not at all — I suppose most dance studios would look the same — the mirrors, the bar." I traced my finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." I touched the door, set in exactly the same place as the one I remembered.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked, breaking my reverie.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer — they always put me in the back for recitals," I admitted.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked intently.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school…" I said, my voice trailing off. Ca-rap.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual.

"Yes," I whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing.

"Alice, is that phone safe?"

"Yes," she reassured me. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom."

"I thought she was in Florida."

"She is — but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…"

"How will you reach her?"

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house — she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt — be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

I reached eagerly for the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang four times, and then I heard my mom's breezy voice telling me to leave a message.

"Mom," I said after the beep, "it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number." Alice was already at my side, writing the number for me on the bottom of her picture. I read it carefully, twice.

"Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye." I closed my eyes and prayed with all my might that no unforeseen change of plans would bring her home before she got my message.

Immortality must grant endless patience. Neither Jasper nor Alice seemed to feel the need to do anything at all. For a while, Alice sketched the vague outline of the dark room from her vision, as much as she could see in the light from the TV. But when she was done, she simply sat, looking at the blank walls with her timeless eyes. Jasper, too, seemed to have no urge to pace, or peek through the curtains, or run screaming out the door, the way I did.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring again. The touch of Alice's cold hands woke me briefly as she carried me to the bed, but I was unconscious again before my head hit the pillow.

I could feel it was too early again when I woke, and I knew I was getting the schedule of my days and nights slowly reversed. I lay in my bed and listened to the quiet voices of Alice and Jasper in the other room. That they were loud enough for me to hear at all was strange.

I rolled till my feet touched the floor and then staggered to the living room.

The clock on the TV said it was just after two in the morning. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the sofa, Alice sketching again while Jasper looked over her shoulder.

They didn't look up when I entered, too engrossed in Alice's work.

I crept to Jasper's side to peek.

"Did she see something more?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, and out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone — a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

"That's my mother's house."

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Jasper slid closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger.

The panic stayed dull, unfocused.

Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate enough to try and make them out.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked at her numbly.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" The words were like a life vest, holding my head above the flood.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother… he came here for my mother, Alice!" Despite Jasper, the hysteria bubbled up in my voice.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love…Alice, I can't —"

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured me.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog, realizing what was happening. I forced my eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped and stalked off to my room.

When the phone rang later, I returned to the front room, a little ashamed of my behavior. I hoped I hadn't offended either of them, that they would know how grateful I was for the sacrifices they were making on my account.

Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that, for the first time, Jasper was not in the room. I looked at the clock — it was five-thirty in the morning.

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours to keep breathing till he was here.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

My stomach twisted uneasily at her words.

But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised, but I was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to me. Your mother, she mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" It was my mother's voice, in a familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood, anytime I'd gotten too close to the edge of the sidewalk or strayed out of her sight in a crowded place.

It was the sound of panic. Something, though, in the back of my mind told me something was not quite right. That something was off.

"Calm down, Mom," I said in my most soothing voice, walking slowly away from Alice. I wasn't sure if I could lie as convincingly with her eyes on me. "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

I paused; surprised-yet unsurprised at the same time- that she hadn't interrupted me yet.

"Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to."

The voice I heard now was as unexpected as it was expected, but familiar. He spoke very quickly.

"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine."

He paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are.'"

"No, Mom, stay where you are." My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice was amused, still light and friendly.

"Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."

"Mom, please listen to me," my voice pleaded. I walked very slowly to the bedroom, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back. I shut the door behind me, trying to think clearly through the terror that gripped my brain.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'Mom, trust me.'"

"Mom, trust me."

"This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I waited.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

While he had been talking, I had been slowly-carefully-twisting my air sense through the town-which was another reason I had retreated from the main room. My eyes were close to clear now-and I was now in my house. My mother was not there. Just James. The thought made my blood boil and I knew I would meet him.

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother," the friendly voice promised.

"You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." My voice broke.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." I already knew where I would go, and where this would end. But I would follow his instructions exactly.

"Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day," he said politely.

"Where's Phil?" I asked tersely.

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please."

I waited.

"It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Mom." The tears were coming-but they weren't from sadness. I would have to go back out to Alice soon and my eyes couldn't be the burning red from the rage the boiled through my veins that I could feel was in my eyes. I let my tears come to fight back the red.

"Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Mom." My voice was thick with rage that I disguised as fear and worry. "I'll see you soon," I promised.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up.

I held the phone to my ear. My joints were frozen with terror — I couldn't unbend my fingers to drop it.

I knew I had to think, but my head was filled with the sound of my mother's panic. Even though I knew that she was perfectly safe. It was a pretense; that was all he had ever been good at.

Seconds ticked by while I fought for control.

The only expression I could manage was a dull, dead look. I saw Alice's alarm and I didn't wait for her to ask. I had just one script and I'd never manage improvisation now.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." My voice was lifeless.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

I turned away; I couldn't let her see my face.

My eye fell on a blank page of the hotel stationery on the desk. I went to it slowly, a plan forming. There was an envelope there, too. That was good.

"Alice," I asked slowly, without turning, keeping my voice level. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella." Her voice was careful. She could see me coming apart at the seams. I had to keep my emotions under better control.

I went into the bedroom again, and knelt next to the little bedside table to write.

"Edward," I wrote. My hand was shaking, the letters were hardly legible.

I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.

Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.

And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once.

And then I carefully sealed away my heart.

The only reason I wrote the letter, was to get them to come to me. I knew they would open it after they realized i had escaped them.

Also, I couldn't be completely certain anymore that he didn't recognize me anymore and he hadn't managed to meet up with Tasha or Maria in the eight years he had been absent from my life. He could know that all I needed was a shot of Penni and I was down for the count.

There was also a good chance that I wouldn't make it if they got to close and I failed to fight back. Or James bit me and they didn't take it out.

And then, as I was wallowing in my despair, a thought came to me. One that was so simple I nearly hit myself for my stupidity.

I dove deep into my mind.

_Aaron_, I murmured.

I felt his silent question.

_Come to Phoenix._

_Now.

* * *

_

Sorry guys. This one was more SM's chapter than mine. And Remember, 300 reviews by the end of the story for the review. There are only 2 or 3 chapters left and we're at 276 reviews! 24 to go!

**Crimson-goth-girl**: Thanks! Hopefully I can get you that sneak peek!

**RomFicGurl**: Well, the end of the third is where the drastic changes happen so I won't be pulling really anything from the fourth book except Nessie. What didn't you like about the 2nd book? And some of it will be cut down since the wolves know about Bella and such.

**Hlwareham**: Thanks!

**Claire Thomas**: I know, right? I had to give poor Bella some relief!

**Cerridwen**: She was able to write the letter thru her air power since she can stretch it a pretty far distance. Make sense? Sorry this one wasn't too different from the book.

**Kyky xx 123**: No, I haven't forgotten. She just hasn't had time to address it directly and isn't completely sure if there is a betrayer. It may be Tasha is just really smart. You'll find out soon enough.

**Reina13**: Thanks!


	28. Confronting James

**More of my own story this time!**

**

* * *

**

I quickly explained the situation to Aaron-telling him to camp out around the ballet studio just in case-before going out to see Alice. I found her gripping the table in front of her with two hands tightly.

"Alice?"

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed…

I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She turned her face away from me, into his chest. "Bella," she said.

"I'm right here," I replied.

Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

"What did you see?" I said — and there was no question in my flat, uncaring voice.

Jasper looked at me sharply.

I kept my expression vacant and waited. His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and mine, feeling the chaos… for I could guess what Alice had seen now.

I felt a tranquil atmosphere settle around me. I welcomed it, using it to keep my emotions disciplined, under control.

Alice, too, recovered herself.

"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing.

"Just the same room as before."

She finally looked at me, her expression smooth and withdrawn.

"Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport." I was very calm, too. I went to the bathroom to shower.

Almost as if I were borrowing Jasper's strange extra sense, I could feel Alice's wild — though well-concealed — desperation to have me out of the room, to be alone with Jasper.

So she could tell him that they were doing something wrong, that they were going to fail…

I was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven. I sat alone this time in the back of the dark car. Alice leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in my direction every few seconds.

"Alice?" I asked indifferently.

She was wary. "Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see?" I stared out the side window, and my voice sounded bored. "Edward said it wasn't definite… that things change?" It was harder than I would have thought to say his name. That must have been what alerted Jasper, why a fresh wave of serenity filled the car.

"Yes, things change…" she murmured — hopefully, I thought. "Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."

I nodded thoughtfully. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," she agreed, wary again.

And she hadn't seen me in the mirror room with James until I'd made the decision to meet him there. I tried not to think about what else she might have seen. I didn't want my panic to make Jasper more suspicious. They would be watching me twice as carefully now, anyway, after Alice's vision. This was going to be impossible without my powers.

We got to the airport. Luck was with me, or maybe it was just good odds. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed — so it wasn't surprising that his was. But it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that might be the only chance.

I waited for my opportunity, impatient, unable to stop my toe from tapping.

We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Alice pretending to people-watch but really watching me. Every inch I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. It was hopeless. Should I run? Would they dare to stop me physically in this public place?

Or would they simply follow?

I pulled the unmarked envelope out of my pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather bag. She looked at me.

"My letter," I said. She nodded, tucking it under the top flap. He would find it soon enough.

Several times Alice offered to go get breakfast with me. Later, I told her, not yet.

I stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, when I had only thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers changed. His plane was ten minutes early. I had no more time.

"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.

Alice stood. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm feeling a little…" I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say.

Jasper stood up. Alice's eyes were confused, but — I saw to my relief— not suspicious.

She must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the tracker's rather than a betrayal by me.

Jasper walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me. I pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for what I really wanted. And there it was, around the corner, out of Alice's sharp sight: the level-three ladies' room.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here," he said.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remembered the time I had gotten lost from this bathroom, because it had two exits.

I would have only seconds if he was following my scent. I jumped out the automatic doors, nearly smacking into the glass when they opened too slowly.

Along the crowded curb there wasn't a cab in sight on this overhang.

I had no time. Alice and Jasper were either about to realize I was gone, or they already had. They would find me in a heartbeat.

A shuttle to the Hyatt was just closing its doors a few feet behind me.

"Wait!" I called, running, waving at the driver.

But he didn't see me and flew off. I cursed under my breath running back inside and sprinting down to the next level. But I was too late for that one too. I cursed under my breath and quickly retreated to the shadows of the overhang. I only had one choice.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking, and leaped off the platform to the last level. I landed in the shadows easily without any extra attention and just barley managed to catch _that_ shuttle to Hyatt.

In front of the Hyatt, a tired-looking couple was getting their last suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. I jumped out of the shuttle and ran to the cab, sliding into the seat behind the driver. The tired couple and the shuttle driver stared at me.

I told the surprised cabbie my mother's address. "I need to get there as soon as possible."

"That's in Scottsdale," he complained.

I threw four twenties over the seat.

"Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kid, no problem."

I sat back against the seat, folding my arms across my lap. The familiar city began to rush around me, but I didn't look out the windows. I exerted myself to maintain control. I was determined not to lose myself at this point, now that my plan was successfully completed. There was no point in indulging in more terror, more anxiety. My path was set. I just had to follow it now.

So, instead of panicking, I closed my eyes and spent the twenty minutes' drive with Edward.

I imagined that I had stayed at the airport to meet Edward. I visualized how I would stand on my toes, the sooner to see his face. How quickly, how gracefully he would move through the crowds of people separating us. And then I would run to close those last few feet between us — reckless as always — and I would be in his marble arms, finally safe.

I could see his face so clearly now… almost hear his voice. And, despite all the horror and hopelessness, I was fleetingly happy. So involved was I in my escapist daydreams, I lost all track of the seconds racing by.

"Hey, what was the number?"

The cabbie's question punctured my fantasy, letting all the colors run out of my lovely delusions.

"Fifty-eight twenty-one." My voice sounded strangled. The cabbie looked at me, nervous that I was having an episode or something.

"Here we are, then." He was anxious to get me out of his car, probably hoping I wouldn't ask for my change.

"Thank you," I whispered. There was no need to be afraid, I reminded myself. The house was empty. I had to hurry; I pretended my mom was waiting for me, frightened, depending on me.

I ran to the door, reaching up automatically to grab the key under the eave. I unlocked the door. It was dark inside, empty, normal. I ran to the phone, turning on the kitchen light on my way. There, on the whiteboard, was a ten-digit number written in a small, neat hand. My fingers stumbled over the keypad, making mistakes. I had to hang up and start again. I concentrated only on the buttons this time, carefully pressing each one in turn. I was successful. I held the phone to my ear with a shaking hand. It rang only once.

"Hello, Bella," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom all right?"

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course." Light, amused.

Everything clicked into place, then. He knew who I was. He may not have on the field but only being able to hear my voice on the phone had brought everything into perspective for him. He assumed that I would naturally bring Aaron-or Emmett-along with me.

"I'm alone."

"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes. I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I hung up.

I ran from the room, through the door, out into the baking heat.

As I got closer, I could see the sign inside the door. It was handwritten on hot pink paper; it said the dance studio was closed for spring break. I touched the handle, tugged on it cautiously. It was unlocked. I fought to catch my breath, and opened the door.

The lobby was dark and empty; cool, the air conditioner thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls, and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark, I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor, the bigger room, was lit. But the blinds were closed on the window.

And then my mother's voice called.

"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! " Her voice continued as I ran into the long, high-ceilinged room.

I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound.

There she was, on the TV screen, tousling my hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she died.

We went to the beach one day, and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen my feet flailing, trying to reclaim my balance.

"Bella? Bella?" she'd called to me in fear.

And then the TV screen was blue.

I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind.

"Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief even though I already knew she wasn't here. He could have been hiding her somewhere else.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you. Of course, I'm surprised I was able to at all."

"I'm not."

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "Where is your Edward? Or even your Aaron?"

"Edward's getting off a plane from Seattle. Aaron's around. You know, just in case I can't kill you off myself."

He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

He smiled. "You won't kill me."

I cocked an eyebrow as we began to circle each other, still casual. "No?"

He produced a small video camera from behind his back. "No."

I rolled my eyes and crushed the camera into pieces with the air.

I grinned at his surprised look. "You didn't honestly think it would be that easy would you?"

I stopped-planting myself into a casual-yet prepared-fighting stance. I wasn't crouched but my feet were staggered. "I'm the fourth; I'm not going to be that easy to kill."

His eyes narrowed and he flung him self at me but I easily sidestepped.

He landed easily on his feet, spinning around and snarling at me.

I laughed. "It really has been a while since you've had a real fight hasn't it? You never would have been that stupid years ago."

I flew at him myself-but instead of aiming for him; I landed on the right of him and threw my left leg out for a roundhouse kick.

He crashed into the mirrors. I flew over to him as he was getting up, grabbed him by the head with both hands, and flung him back across the room into the TV.

I appeared by his side again and pushed my foot through his stomach. Literally through his stomach. Had he been human, he would have died.

His howl of pain brought a vindictive smile to my lips.

Using my anchor through his stomach I flung him up into the air and I kicked him into more glass mirrors.

I walked halfway over to him when a frantic Aaron stopped me in my tracks.

_Bella!_

I jerked to a stop as his voice rang out inside my head.

_They're too close! You can't fight!_

I immediately flung out my air sense and cursed. He was right.

I didn't wait for James to get up-I sprinted at human speed to the door.

I had almost made it when James' arms wrapped around me and thru me into some of the unbroken mirrors.

As I lay their bleeding on the floor, he started speaking to me casually. He knew why I had stopped really fighting but he was underestimating the Cullens' fighting ability.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun.

It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me.

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

I stayed still; watching him warily and trying to block out Aaron's snarls in my head.

_I'll be fine_ I promised him.

But then his foot stepped down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony.

I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.

His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine.

"Wouldn't you rather have Aaron try to find me?" he prompted.

"No!" I croaked. "No, Aaron, don't—"

And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors.

Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it.

And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood — spreading crimson across my white shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor — was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

_Edward's here_, Aaron told me as my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

As I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up — as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.

I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

And then I knew I was dead.

Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror.

Behind that longed-for sound was another noise — an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off…

I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips.

"Carlisle!" the angel called, agony in his perfect voice. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

"Bella!" the angel cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me.

"Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.

I felt a sharp stab in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued.

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was overshadowing everything else.

Someone was burning me.

"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know" —and then, away from me, anguished — "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help, "Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness, my eyes fluttering open. James had bit me; I was going to die.

_AARON!_ I screamed for him.

Edward's voice was frightened. "Bella?"

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled.

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror.

'_Hold on Bella. Wait and see what he does. Remember, because you are what you are we can get the venom out up til two days of burning.'_ But I could hear the worry in his voice. If they decided to let me turn, Aaron wouldn't be able to get close enough to get the venom out.

"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes.

"No!" he bellowed.

"Alice," I moaned.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

Yes! Get it out! Get it out! I pleaded silently with them.

As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire.

"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture; the movements making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly.

"Edward!" I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin.

At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Alice's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carlisle had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed, as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point.

"Edward," I tried to say, but I couldn't hear my voice. They could hear me.

"He's right here, Bella."

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…"

"I will." His voice was strained, but somehow triumphant.

I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked from somewhere far away.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle called to me.

I tried to answer. "Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you," he answered.

"I know," I breathed, so tired.

I heard my second favorite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

I frowned; I wanted to sleep. "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," I sighed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." The outrage in my voice was pitifully frail.

But that reminded me.

"Alice." I tried to open my eyes. "Alice, — he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from."

I meant to speak urgently, but my voice was feeble. "I smell gasoline," I added, surprised through the haze in my brain.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," I complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me.

And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest — floating, all the pain gone.

"Sleep now, Bella" were the last words I heard.

But I didn't sleep. Not yet. I still had a grip on my powers so I slowly reattached part of James' head to his body. And made the fire go into his mouth.

I smiled as I heard him screamed as I burned him from the inside out.

* * *

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed — a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Edward?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was alive, this time with gratitude and elation. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh," he shushed me. "Everything's all right now."

"What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," he whispered, his voice tormented.

"I was so stupid, Edward. I thought he had my mom."

"He tricked us all."

"I need to call my dad and mom," I realized through the haze.

"Alice called them. Renée is here — well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now."

"She's here?" I tried to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerated, and his hand pushed me gently down onto the pillows.

"She'll be back soon," he promised. "And you need to stay still."

"But what did you tell her?" I panicked.

"Why did you tell her I'm here?"

"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window."

He paused. "You have to admit, it could happen."

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it — it made you smell all wrong for a while."

"That must have been a nice change for you."

"No, I like how you smell."

"How did you do it?" I asked quietly. He knew what I meant at once.

"I'm not sure." He looked away from my wondering eyes, lifting my gauze-wrapped hand from the bed and holding it gently in his, careful not to disrupt the wire connecting me to one of the monitors.

I waited patiently for the rest.

He sighed without returning my gaze. "It was impossible… to stop," he whispered.

"Impossible. But I did." He looked up finally, with half a smile. "I must love you."

"Don't I taste as good as I smell?" I smiled in response. That hurt my face.

"Even better — better than I'd imagined."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What should I apologize for?"

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"I know why you did it." His voice was comforting. "It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me."

"You wouldn't have let me go."

"No," he agreed in a grim tone, "I wouldn't."

Some very unpleasant memories were beginning to come back to me. I shuddered, and then winced.

He was instantly anxious. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What happened to James?"

"After I pulled him off you, Emmett and Jasper took care of him. And then…well, we're not sure what happened. It looked like his body tried to put itself back together but then he swallowed some flames or something. He burned from the inside."

This confused me. "I didn't see Emmett and Jasper there."

"They had to leave the room… there was a lot of blood."

"But you stayed."

"Yes, I stayed."

"And Alice, and Carlisle …" I said in wonder.

"They love you, too, you know."

A flash of painful images from the last time I'd seen Alice reminded me of something.

"I need to talk to Alice."

"No, you don't. I was close enough to hear him explain it to you."

"She was always in the dark. That's why she doesn't remember."

"We know. Which is why we were all quite glad when James burned from the inside." He voice was bleak and saturated with the same hatred I felt.

I tried to reach his face with my free hand, but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling at my hand.

"Ugh." I winced.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously — distracted, but not enough. The bleakness did not entirely leave his eyes.

"Needles," I explained, looking away from the one in my hand. I concentrated on a warped ceiling tile and tried to breathe deeply despite the ache in my ribs.

"Afraid of a needle," he muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand…"

I rolled my eyes. I was pleased to discover that this reaction, at least, was pain-free. I decided to change the subject.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He stared at me, first confusion and then hurt touching his eyes. His brows pulled together as he frowned. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I protested, horrified by the thought. "No, I meant, why does my mother think you're here?

I need to have my story straight before she gets back."

"Oh," he said, and his forehead smoothed back into marble. "I came to Phoenix to talk some sense into you, to convince you to come back to Forks." His wide eyes were so earnest and sincere, I almost believed him myself. "You agreed to see me, and you drove out to the hotel where I was staying with Carlisle and Alice — of course I was here with parental supervision," he inserted virtuously, "but you tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and… well, you know the rest. You don't need to remember any details, though; you have a good excuse to be a little muddled about the finer points."

I thought about it for a moment. "There are a few flaws with that story. Like no broken windows."

"Not really," he said. "Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. It's all been taken care of very convincingly — you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. You have nothing to worry about," he promised, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches. "Your only job now is to heal."

"I think I hear your mother," he said, suddenly.

"Don't leave me," I cried, an irrational surge of panic flooding through me. I couldn't let him go — he might disappear from me again.

He read the terror in my eyes for a short second. "I won't," he promised solemnly, and then he smiled. "I'll take a nap."

He moved from the hard plastic chair by my side to the turquoise faux-leather recliner at the foot of my bed, leaning it all the way back, and closing his eyes. He was perfectly still.

"Don't forget to breathe," I whispered sarcastically. He took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

I could hear my mother now. She was talking to someone, maybe a nurse, and she sounded tired and upset. I wanted to jump out of the bed and run to her, to calm her, promise that everything was fine. But I wasn't in any sort of shape for jumping, so I waited impatiently.

The door opened a crack, and she peeked through.

"Mom!" I whispered, my voice full of love and relief.

She took in Edward's still form on the recliner, and tiptoed to my bedside.

"He never leaves, does he?" she mumbled to herself.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!"

She bent down to hug me gently, and I felt warm tears falling on my cheeks.

"Bella, I was so upset!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay," I comforted her.

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open." She sat on the edge of my bed.

I suddenly realized I didn't have any idea when it was. "How long have they been closed?"

"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while."

"Friday?" I was shocked. I tried to remember what day it had been when… but I didn't want to think about that.

"They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey — you've got a lot of injuries."

"I know." I could feel them.

"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man… very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor…"

"You met Carlisle?"

"And Edward's sister Alice. She's a lovely girl."

"She is," I agreed wholeheartedly.

She glanced over her shoulder at Edward, lying with his eyes closed in the chair. "You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks."

I cringed, and then moaned.

"What hurts?" she demanded anxiously, turning back to me. Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"It's fine," I assured them. "I just have to remember not to move." He lapsed back into his phony slumber.

I took advantage of my mother's momentary distraction to keep the subject from returning to my less-than-candid behavior. "Where's Phil?" I asked quickly.

"Florida— oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!"

"Phil got signed?" I guessed.

"Yes! How did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?"

"That's great, Mom," I said as enthusiastically as I could manage, though I had little idea what that meant.

"And you'll like Jacksonville so much," she gushed while I stared at her vacantly.

"I was a little bit worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything, because you know how I hate the cold, but now Jacksonville! It's always sunny, and the humidity really isn't that bad. We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and a porch just like in an old movie, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom —"

"Wait, Mom!" I interrupted. Edward still had his eyes closed, but he looked too tense to pass as asleep. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks."

"But you don't have to anymore, silly," she laughed. "Phil will be able to be around so much more now… we've talked about it a lot, and what I'm going to do is trade off on the away games, half the time with you, half the time with him."

"Mom." I hesitated, wondering how best to be diplomatic about this. "I want to live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends" — she glanced toward Edward again when I reminded her of friends, so I tried another direction — "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all."

"You want to stay in Forks?" she asked, bewildered. The idea was inconceivable to her.

And then her eyes flickered back toward Edward. "Why?"

"I told you — school, dad — ouch!" I'd shrugged. Not a good idea.

Her hands fluttered helplessly over me, trying to find a safe place to pat. She made do with my forehead; it was unbandaged.

"Bella, honey, you hate Forks," she reminded me.

"It's not so bad."

She frowned and looked back and forth between Edward and me, this time very deliberately.

"Is it this boy?" she whispered.

"He's part of it," I admitted. No need to confess how big a part or that she had grandkids she didn't know about. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." She hesitated, looking at his perfectly still form. "And I want to talk to you about that."

Uh-oh. "What about?" I asked.

"I think that boy is in love with you," she accused, keeping her voice low.

"I think so, too," I confided.

"And how do you feel about him?" She only poorly concealed the raging curiosity in her voice.

I sighed, looking away. As much as I loved my mom, this was not a conversation I wanted to have with her. "I'm pretty crazy about him." There — that sounded like something a teenager with her first boyfriend might say.

"Well, he seems very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Bella…" Her voice was unsure; as far as I could remember, this was the first time since I was eight that she'd come close to trying to sound like a parental authority. I recognized the reasonable-but-firm tone of voice from talks I'd had with her about men.

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush," I soothed her.

"That's right," she agreed, easily pleased.

Then she sighed and glanced guiltily over her shoulder at the big, round clock on the wall.

"Do you need to go?"

She bit her lip. "Phil's supposed to call in a little while… I didn't know you were going to wake up…"

"No problem, Mom." I tried to tone down the relief so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. "I won't be alone."

"I'll be back soon. I've been sleeping here, you know," she announced, proud of herself.

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that! You can sleep at home — I'll never notice." The swirl of painkillers in my brain was making it hard to concentrate even now, though, apparently, I'd been sleeping for days.

"I was too nervous," she admitted sheepishly. "There's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone."

"Crime?" I asked in alarm.

"Someone broke into that dance studio around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground — there's nothing left at all! And they left a stolen car right out front. Do you remember when you used to dance there, honey?"

"I remember." I shivered, and winced.

"I can stay, baby, if you need me."

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. Edward will be with me."

She looked like that might be why she wanted to stay. "I'll be back tonight." It sounded as much like a warning as it sounded like a promise, and she glanced at Edward again as she said it.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."

Edward's eyes stayed closed, but a wide grin flashed across his face.

A nurse came bustling in then to check all my tubes and wires. My mother kissed my forehead, patted my gauze-wrapped hand, and left.

The nurse was checking the paper readout on my heart monitor.

"Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there."

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."

As soon as she closed the door, Edward was at my side.

"You stole a car?" I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled, unrepentant. "It was a good car, very fast."

"How was your nap?" I asked.

"Interesting." His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

He looked down while he answered. "I'm surprised. I thought Florida … and your mother…well, I thought that's what you would want."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

He almost smiled, but not quite. And then his face was grave. "I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it," he explained." Someplace where I couldn't hurt you anymore."

It didn't sink in at first. I continued to stare at him blankly as the words one by one clicked into place in my head like a ghastly puzzle. I was barely conscious of the sound of my heart accelerating, though, as my breathing became hyperventilation, I was aware of the sharp aching in my protesting ribs.

He didn't say anything; he watched my face warily as the pain that had nothing to do with broken bones, pain that was infinitely worse, threatened to crush me.

And then another nurse walked purposefully into the room. Edward sat still as stone as she took in my expression with a practiced eye before turning to the monitors.

"Time for more pain meds, sweetheart?" she asked kindly, tapping the IV feed.

"No, no," I mumbled, trying to keep the agony out of my voice. "I don't need anything."

I couldn't afford to close my eyes now.

"No need to be brave, honey. It's better if you don't get too stressed out; you need to rest." She waited, but I just shook my head.

"Okay," she sighed. "Hit the call button when you're ready."

She gave Edward a stern look, and threw one more anxious glance at the machinery, before leaving.

His cool hands were on my face; I stared at him with wild eyes.

"Shhh, Bella, calm down."

"Don't leave me," I begged in a broken voice.

"I won't," he promised. "Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you."

But my heart couldn't slow.

"Bella." He stroked my face anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

"Do you swear you won't leave me?" I whispered. I tried to control the gasping, at least.

My ribs were throbbing.

He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his face close to mine. His eyes were wide and serious. "I swear."

The smell of his breath was soothing. It seemed to ease the ache of my breathing. He continued to hold my gaze while my body slowly relaxed and the beeping returned to a normal pace. His eyes were dark, closer to black than gold today.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

He shook his head and muttered something unintelligible. I thought I picked out the word "overreaction."

"Why did you say that?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you want me to go away?"

"No, I don't want to be without you, Bella, of course not. Be rational. And I have no problem with saving you, either — if it weren't for the fact that I was the one putting you in danger… that I'm the reason that you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason." I frowned. "The reason I'm here —alive."

"Barely." His voice was just a whisper. "Covered in gauze and plaster and hardly able to move."

"I wasn't referring to my most recent near-death experience," I said, growing irritated. "I was thinking of the others — you can take your pick. If it weren't for you, I would be rotting away in the Forks cemetery."

He winced at my words, but the haunted look didn't leave his eyes.

"That's not the worst part, though," he continued to whisper. He acted as if I hadn't spoken. "Not seeing you there on the floor… crumpled and broken." His voice was choked. "Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain — all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was feeling… knowing that I couldn't stop. Believing that I was going to kill you myself."

"But you didn't."

"I could have. So easily."

I knew I needed to stay calm… but he was trying to talk himself into leaving me, and the panic fluttered in my lungs, trying to get out.

"Promise me," I whispered.

"What?"

"You know what." I was starting to get angry now. He was so stubbornly determined to dwell on the negative.

He heard the change in my tone. His eyes tightened. "I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not," he added roughly.

"Good." He hadn't promised, though — a fact that I had not missed. The panic was only barely contained; I had no strength left to control the anger. "You told me how you stopped… now I want to know why," I demanded.

"Why?" he repeated warily.

"Why you did it. Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you."

Edward's eyes seemed to turn flat black, and I remembered that this was something he'd never intended me to know. Alice must have been preoccupied by the things she'd learned about herself… or she'd been very careful with her thoughts around him — clearly, he'd had no idea that she'd filled me in on the mechanics of vampire conversions. He was surprised, and infuriated. His nostrils flared, his mouth looked as if it was chiseled from stone.

He wasn't going to answer, that much was clear.

"I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships," I said. "But it just seems logical… a man and woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other equally."

He folded his arms on the side of my bed and rested his chin on his arms. His expression was smooth, the anger reined in. Evidently he'd decided he wasn't angry with me. I hoped I'd get a chance to warn Alice before he caught up with her.

"You have saved me," he said quietly.

"I can't always be Lois Lane," I insisted. "I want to be Superman, too."

"You don't know what you're asking." His voice was soft; he stared intently at the edge of the pillowcase.

"I think I do."

"Bella, you don't know. I've had almost ninety years to think about this, and I'm still not sure."

"Do you wish that Carlisle hadn't saved you?"

"No, I don't wish that." He paused before continuing. "But my life was over. I wasn't giving anything up."

"You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose."

I was getting better at this. It was easy to admit how much I needed him.

He was very calm, though. Decided.

"I can't do it, Bella. I won't do that to you."

"Why not?" My throat rasped and the words weren't as loud as I'd meant them to be.

"Don't tell me it's too hard! After today, or I guess it was a few days ago… anyway, after that, it should be nothing."

He glared at me.

"And the pain?" he asked.

I blanched. I couldn't help it. But I tried to keep my expression from showing how clearly I remembered the feeling… the fire in my veins.

"That's my problem," I said. "I can handle it." Not that I ever would purposely inject venom into my veins or have someone bite me.

"It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."

"It's not an issue. Three days. Big deal."

Edward grimaced again as my words reminded him that I was more informed than he had ever intended me to be. I watched him repress the anger, watched, as his eyes grew speculative.

"Charlie?" he asked curtly. "Renée?"

Minutes passed in silence as I struggled to answer his question. It was a question I would eventually have to deal with whenever we found out just how exactly I was going to manage to liver forever without turning. I couldn't find an answer.

"Look, that's not an issue either," I finally muttered; my voice was as unconvincing as it always was when I lied. "Mom has always made the choices that work for her — she'd want me to do the same. And Dad's resilient, he's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live."

"Exactly," he snapped. "And I won't end it for you."

"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"

"You're going to recover," he reminded me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, ignoring the spasm of pain it triggered. I stared at him, and he stared back. There was no compromise in his face.

"No," I said slowly. "I'm not."

His forehead creased. "Of course you are. You may have a scar or two…"

"You're wrong," I insisted. "I'm going to die."

"Really, Bella." He was anxious now. "You'll be out of here in a few days. Two week at most."

I glared at him. "I may not die now… but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get old." Maybe.

He frowned as what I was saying sunk in, pressing his long fingers to his temples and closing his eyes. "That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it would have happened if I didn't exist — and I shouldn't exist."

I snorted. He opened his eyes in surprise. "That's stupid. That's like going to someone who's just won the lottery, taking their money, and saying, 'Look, let's just go back to how things should be. It's better that way.' And I'm not buying it."

"I'm hardly a lottery prize," he growled.

"That's right. You're much better."

He rolled his eyes and set his lips. "Bella, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it."

"If you think that's the end, then you don't know me very well," I warned him. "You're not the only vampire I know."

His eyes went black again. "Alice wouldn't dare."

And for a moment he looked so frightening that I couldn't help but believe it — I couldn't imagine someone brave enough to cross him.

"Alice already saw it, didn't she?" I guessed. "That's why the things she says upset you. She knows I'm going to be like you… someday."

"She's wrong. She also saw you dead, but that didn't happen, either."

"You'll never catch me betting against Alice."

I knew, then, in that instant, that he would leave me. In sometime in the next year, possibly after I had the kid he would never know about, he would leave me. Whether it be from danger or me 'wanting' to be a vampire, he would leave.

I prayed I would be strong enough to stay together.

After a minute of so, Edward's face softened.

"So where does that leave us?" I wondered.

He chuckled humorlessly. "I believe it's called an impasse."

I sighed. "Ouch," I muttered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, eying the button for the nurse.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"I don't believe you," he said gently.

"I'm not going back to sleep."

"You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you."

"So give in," I hinted.

"Nice try." He reached for the button.

"No!"

He ignored me.

"Yes?" the speaker on the wall squawked.

"I think-"

At that moment I felt a tingling spread through my body that I was all too familiar with as I watched Edward freeze with his mouth open. I looked up to the window to see Aaron and Addie slip in.

"Aaron," I breathed, smiling.

His answering smile was bright and full of relief as he slowly reached down and hugged me.

Even though I was in love with Edward, I couldn't deny the feeling of peace and contentment I felt when I was in Aaron's arms. But it was more than that. I felt protected, I felt loved, I felt…

Safe.

It was a feeling only Aaron could provide for me. Even with Edward I didn't feel as completely safe as I did with Aaron.

Too soon, he released me and stepped back, moving Edward out of his chair for a moment and sitting down himself.

"How are you?" he asked, gently taking my hand.

"I've been worse," I answered truthfully and both Aaron and Addie winced at the reminder of my many near-death experiences.

Addie came up beside Aaron and gave me a quick hug. "We all were scared for you."

"Thanks." I glanced at Aaron who was looking at our interlocked hands. He was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What is it?" I asked him, squeezing his hand softly.

He looked up at me; his eyes tortured. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Aaron…"

He let go of my hand to pace the length of the room and Addie took his chair.

"No, Bella, I'm serious. If the Cullens hadn't come, you would have been killed."

I gave him a funny look. "Did you hit your head? The only reason I didn't kill him and am this close to death in the first place is _because_ the Cullens came to help. I would have loved more than anything to kick him around but I couldn't expose myself to the Cullens."

I noticed the quick flash of his eyes to my face. "What? You do still think its best to keep who I am a secret from them right?"

He nodded curtly. "Yes."

I scrutinized the part of his face I could see. "What is it? What are you keeping from me?"

He was silent so I looked to Addie. "What is he keeping from me?"

She opened her mouth but Aaron spoke over her. "Nothing you need to know."

I glared at him. "Damn you to hell."

He glared back at me as I turned to Addie.

Her eyes flickered between us before she answered. "He thinks that the Cullens will get mad at for putting them in danger if you tell them. And that Edward will demand to see his kid when you have it."

I thought about that for a second. "You're right. I still don't like it though."

He was still silent.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Aaron."

He sighed coming to kneel by the bedside. "Bella…if you stay with the Cullens you are going to get killed because we are too worried about you staying a secret."

I thought about something that would appease him that I could truthfully promise for a couple minutes before I found something. "Look, it won't be a problem. If there is ever a similar situation like this again, I promise I will kill the stupid bastard and expose myself to the Cullens instead of waiting for them to come to me."

He nodded-appeased-before he spoke again. "We might have to find a way to get the wolves to forget about you though."

I gaped at him. "Why in the world would we do that?"

He sighed. "Because it could put them in danger."

"They know that."

"Do they? Do they really? I don't think they do Bella. They know you are running but I don't think they really know the danger they're in."

I sighed. "I'll be on the lookout for any danger and if something is bad enough, I'll have them forget."

He nodded, looking thoughtful before he spoke again. "I think they have a host among them too."

I gaped at him and was vaguely aware of Addie doing the same.

"A host? Are you serious?"

"Afraid so." He said gravely.

A host was a human that was born with what seemed to be 'extra space' in their mind and body. They were mostly female, though the males were slowly increasing in population. A host was often born for the sole purpose of being possessed but in a more permanent form. The host's mind is pushed to the back and while regular possessed beings are aware of what their body is doing and what is going on around them-a host usually has no idea what has been happening and are often confused when and if the possessor leaves the body. A host is for the most powerful vampires that can't control a normal human because of the amount of power they hold. The humans that are chosen to be hosts become immortal if they are possessed before they turn 25. If they are possessed after their 25th birthday, they will continue to age and will eventually die.

A host-while still human and unposessed-will have three of what I like to call 'pain sessions.' Usually during their 6th, 12th, and 18th years their body will go through an immense amount of pain, getting the body reading for possession. If the host has gone through these sessions, I can get the possessor out of the host without it killing them. If they have only gone through two of the three, usually I don't have a choice but to kill them. Unless my daughter is there; but I don't like bringing her around those type of people and vampires.

I sighed, leaning into my pillow. "A host. As if the situation wasn't complicated enough. What was the mark of the host again?"

"The host will have one, a mask that has been passed down to them that is usually tow conflicting colors, two, a small tattoo of a sun on her wrist that she is born with, and three, some type of scar."

My mind flashed immediately to Emily and I groaned.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I think I know who it is. And she's the imprint of the Alpha."

Aaron swore. "That's gonna be hard. Make sure to keep an extra close eye on her."

I nodded. "I don't think she's gone through the last pain session either. Even though she's around twenty."

Aaron blinked in surprise. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know how hosts have a certain build after they complete the pain sessions? She doesn't quite have the complete build yet."

He nodded as he headed over to my folded up jeans. "Yeah. Well, just keep an eye on the possible host and the alpha. Who knows what kind of hell could break loose from that match up."

"No kidding. What are you doing?"

He held up five small vials. "I'm giving you Rose's healing vials since it seems you are out."

After he put them in the hidden pocket of my jeans, he folded them back up and looked over at Edward. "He's a good guy."

I sighed. "He's going to leave me."

Aaron and Addie both glanced at me sharply; surprised.

"What?" Aaron said, his voice taking on a slight growl.

"He's probably not conscious of it himself, but sometime in the next half a year, he's going to leave me. For a reason that my powers completely disregards, of course, but he won't know that. He'll leave me, though. Soon."

Aaron came back over as Addie put Edward back in the chair.

He took my hand. "He'll come back if he's even half as smart as I think he is."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked him, heartbreaking.

He looked at me gravely but reassuringly at the same time. "Then he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you are."

We smiled at each other before he stood up.

"Well, I gotta go relieve Lez of kid duty and let her know you are alright." He kissed my head. "Stay safe, Bella."

"You too."

He smiled at me as they moved to the window.

"Keep them safe." I called after him.

He turned back to me. "Until my heart starts beating."

And then he slipped out the window.

I slipped my expression back to how it was before the time froze as Addie released time.

"-We're ready for more pain medication," he continued calmly, ignoring my furious expression.

"I'll send in the nurse." The voice sounded very bored.

"I won't take it," I promised.

He looked toward the sack of fluids hanging beside my bed. "I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything."

My heart rate started to climb. He read the fear in my eyes, and sighed in frustration.

"Bella, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now."

"I'm not afraid of the needles," I mumbled. "I'm afraid to close my eyes."

Then he smiled his crooked smile, and took my face between his hands. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

I smiled back, ignoring the ache in my cheeks. "You're talking about forever, you know."

"Oh, you'll get over it — it's just a crush."

I shook my head in disbelief— it made me dizzy. "I was shocked when mom swallowed that one. I know you know better."

"That's the beautiful thing about being human," he told me. "Things change."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't hold your breath."

He was laughing when the nurse came in, brandishing a syringe.

"Excuse me," she said brusquely to Edward.

He got up and crossed to the end of the small room, leaning against the wall. He folded his arms and waited. I kept my eyes on him, still apprehensive. He met my gaze calmly.

"Here you go, honey." The nurse smiled as she injected the medicine into my tube.

"You'll feel better now."

"Thanks," I mumbled, unenthusiastic. It didn't take long. I could feel the drowsiness trickling through my bloodstream almost immediately.

"That ought to do it," she muttered as my eyelids drooped.

She must have left the room, because something cold and smooth touched my face.

"Stay." The word was slurred.

"I will," he promised. His voice was beautiful, like a lullaby. "Like I said, as long as it makes you happy… as long as it's what's best for you."

I tried to shake my head, but it was too heavy. "'S not the same thing," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Don't worry about that now, Bella. You can argue with me when you wake up."

I think I smiled. '"Kay."

I could feel his lips at my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me, too."

"I know," he laughed quietly.

I turned my head slightly… searching. He knew what I was after. His lips touched mine gently.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Anytime."

I wasn't really there at all anymore. But I fought against the stupor weakly. There was just one more thing I wanted to tell him.

"Edward?" I struggled to pronounce his name clearly.

"Yes?"

"I'm betting on Alice," I mumbled.

And then the night closed over me.

* * *

So close to the end! Can you believe it! I can't and I'm the one writing!

Did you all get your Aaron fix? Lol

22 reviews to go still super sneak peek!

**Lexistar10**: Ahhh. Thanks hun. I'm glad you enjoy it so much!

**Artemis**: ah, thanks! Did I get this chapter soon enough to keep you from dying? Haha. Glad you like it so much!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**: This one was much more me so hopefully you liked this one better!

**VampGurl**: Who said it's not? I haven't decided yet. Remember, many secrets still have yet to be found out. Plus there is that big looming battle where she could be killed…

**Alice Vampire**: It's all good. I know all about crazy lives. Just glad you are still here!

**Kyky xx 123**: Did you get your 'fight fix'? haha. Glad you liked it!

**Claire Thomas**: Hope you enjoyed!

**RomFicGurl**: Yeah, I didn't like the 4 month plus depression so it won't be as bad when I write it. Hopefully you will like mine more

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Hlwareham**: Did you get your Aaron fix? Lol

**Anonymous**: you are going to have to wait a bit longer. Sorry!

**Ruskie Roo**: Yeah, James would have been pretty dumb-and blind-if he hadn't eventually recognized her.


	29. Healings and Surprises

After I was healed, I had my dad take me over to La Push and see the others there. Billy kept him preoccupied while the others swarmed around me.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are the leeches dead?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"GUYS!" I finally yelled through the barrage of questions. "I'm fine really. We ran from the bad vampires to phoenix. But they ended up finding us, I ran away from the Cullens, there was a big battle, I got hurt, we went to the hospital down there, and now we are back and I'm fine. Really."

We talked for a while more before we headed back home and I upstairs into the arms of Edward.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Edward helped me into his car, being very careful of the wisps of silk and chiffon, the flowers he'd just pinned into my elaborately styled curls, and my bulky walking cast. He ignored the angry set of my mouth.

When he had me settled, he got in the driver's seat and headed back out the long, narrow drive.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked grumpily. I really hated surprises. And he knew that.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet."

I had a sneaking suspicion it was prom-which I hated-but I was holding out, hoping against hope that it was something else.

He threw a mocking smile in my direction, and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to his perfection?

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" I verified.

"Yes." He grinned again. I'd never seen him dress in black before, and, with the contrast against his pale skin, his beauty was absolutely surreal. That much I couldn't deny.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do," I griped.

I'd spent the better part of the day in Alice's staggeringly vast bathroom, a helpless victim as she played hairdresser and cosmetician. Whenever I fidgeted or complained, she reminded me that she didn't have any memories of being human, and asked me not to ruin her vicarious fun.

Then she'd dressed me in the most ridiculous dress — deep blue, frilly and off the shoulders, with French tags I couldn't read — a dress I never would have worn except in this horrible poor town. If I had had my way, the dress would have been a million times better looking than it was.

And my hair would be short.

I was distracted then by the sound of a phone ringing. Edward pulled his cell phone from a pocket inside his jacket, looking briefly at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello, Charlie," he said warily.

"Dad?" I frowned.

Dad had been… difficult since my return to Forks.

He had compartmentalized my bad experience into two defined reactions. Toward Carlisle he was almost worshipfully grateful. On the other hand, he was stubbornly convinced that Edward was at fault — because, if not for him, I wouldn't have left home in the first place. And Edward was far from disagreeing with him. These days I had rules that hadn't existed before: curfews… visiting hours.

Something Charlie was saying made Edward's eyes widen in disbelief, and then a grin spread across his face.

"You're kidding!" He laughed.

"What is it?" I demanded.

He ignored me. "Why don't you let me talk to him?" Edward suggested with evident pleasure. He waited for a few seconds.

"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." His voice was very friendly, on the surface. I knew it well enough to catch the soft edge of menace. What was Tyler doing at my house? The awful truth began to dawn on me. I looked again at the horrible dress Alice had forced me into.

"I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight." Edward's tone changed, and the threat in his voice was suddenly much more evident as he continued. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening."

He didn't sound sorry at all. And then he snapped the phone shut, a huge smirk on his face.

My face and neck flushed crimson with anger. I could feel the rage-induced tears starting to fill my eyes.

He looked at me in surprise. "Was that last part a bit too much? I didn't mean to offend you."

I ignored that.

"You're taking me to the prom!" I yelled. How I had hoped and prayed I would never have to come to a stupid, horrid dance here.

He wasn't expecting the force of my reaction, that was clear. He pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed. "Don't be difficult, Bella."

"Don't be difficult?" I demanded, incredulously. "You are taking me to Prom! In a cast! The last place on the forsaken earth I would ever go with two working legs much less one and you tell me not to be difficult!"

He gestured to his tuxedo. "Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?"

The angry tears rolled over my cheeks. I remembered with dismay that I was very uncharacteristically wearing mascara. I wiped quickly under my eyes to prevent any smudges. My hand was unblackened when I pulled it away; maybe Alice had known I would need waterproof makeup.

"This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?" he demanded in frustration.

"Because I'm mad!"

"Bella." He turned the full force of his scorching golden eyes on me.

"What?" I muttered, distracted.

"Humor me," he insisted.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I snapped.

Prom brought back memories I didn't want to deal with. My tears weren't just from anger, as I had told him.

"Please, Bella," he pleaded with me.

I glared at him but consented. "Fine. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" I held out my good leg as evidence.

"Hmmm." He stared at my leg longer than was necessary. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight."

"Alice is going to be there?"

"With Jasper, and Emmett… and Rosalie," he admitted.

The feeling of comfort disappeared.

There had been no progress with Rosalie, though I was on quite good terms with her sometimes-husband.

Emmett enjoyed having me around — he thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious… or maybe it was just the fact that I fell down a lot that he found so funny.

Rosalie acted as if I didn't exist.

While I shook my head to dispel the direction my thoughts had taken, I thought of something else.

"Is dad in on this?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Of course." He grinned, and then chuckled. "Apparently Tyler wasn't, though."

I gritted my teeth. How Tyler could be so delusional, I couldn't imagine. At school, where Charlie couldn't interfere, Edward and I were inseparable — except for those rare sunny days.

We were at the school now; Rosalie's red convertible was conspicuous in the parking lot. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.

He got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand.

I sat stubbornly in my seat, arms folded, feeling a secret twinge of smugness. The lot was crowded with people in formal dress: witnesses. He couldn't remove me forcibly from the car as he might have if we'd been alone.

He sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion — and then when someone mentions dancing…" He shook his head.

I glared.

"Bella, I won't let anything hurt you — not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise."

I thought about that and suddenly felt much better. He could see that in my face.

"There, now," he said gently, "it won't be so bad." He leaned down and wrapped one arm around my waist. I took his other hand and let him lift me from the car.

He kept his arm tightly around me, supporting me as I limped toward the school.

In Phoenix, they held proms in hotel ballrooms. This dance was in the gym, of course.

It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I snickered.

"Well," he muttered as we slowly approached the ticket table — he was carrying most of my weight, but I still had to shuffle and wobble my feet forward — "there are more than enough vampires present."

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space — no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin.

And Rosalie was… well, Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl in the room, myself included.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiratorially.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" He glared.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."

He smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing."

"Anything."

He bought our tickets, and then turned me toward the dance floor. I cringed against his arm and dragged my feet.

"I've got all night," he warned.

Eventually he towed me out to where his family was twirling elegantly — if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music. I watched in envy and want that I disguised as horror.

"Edward." My throat was so dry I could only manage a whisper. "I honestly can't dance!" I could feel the dread bubbling up inside my chest. I could of course, but not without flair.

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I can." He put my arms around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine.

And then we were whirling, too.

"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of effortless waltzing.

"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second, so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground.

Alice caught my eye on a turn and smiled in encouragement — I smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was actually enjoying myself… a little.

"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted.

But Edward was staring toward the doors, and his face was angry.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud. I followed his gaze, disoriented by the spinning, but finally I could see what was bothering him. Jacob Black, not in a tux, but in a long-sleeved white shirt and tie, his hair smoothed back into his usual ponytail, was crossing the floor toward us.

After the first shock of recognition, I couldn't help but feel bad for Jacob. He was clearly uncomfortable — excruciatingly so. His face was apologetic as his eyes met mine.

Edward snarled very quietly.

"Behave!" I hissed.

Edward's voice was scathing. "He wants to chat with you."

Jacob reached us then, the embarrassment and apology even more evident on his face.

"Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here." Jacob sounded like he'd been hoping the exact opposite. But his smile was just as warm as ever.

"Hi, Jacob." I smiled back. "What's up?"

"Can I cut in?" he asked tentatively, glancing at Edward for the first time. I was shocked to notice that Jacob didn't have to look up. He must have grown half a foot since the first time I'd seen him.

Edward's face was composed, his expression blank. His only answer was to set me carefully on my feet, and take a step back.

"Thanks," Jacob said amiably.

Edward just nodded, looking at me intently before he turned to walk away.

Jacob put his hands on my waist, and I reached up to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?"

He was smug. "Six-two."

We weren't really dancing — my leg made that impossible. Instead we swayed awkwardly from side to side without moving our feet. It was just as well; the recent growth spurt had left him looking gangly and uncoordinated, he was probably no better a dancer than I was.

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" I asked without true curiosity. Considering Edward's reaction, I could guess.

"Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" he admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Yes, I can," I muttered. "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. Seen anything you like?" I teased, nodding toward a group of girls lined up against the wall like pastel confections.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But she's taken."

He glanced down to meet my curious gaze for just a second — then we both looked away, embarrassed.

"You look really pretty, by the way," he added shyly.

"Um, thanks. So why did Billy pay you to come here?" I asked quickly, though I knew the answer.

Jacob didn't seem grateful for the subject change; he looked away, uncomfortable again.

"He said it was a 'safe' place to talk to you. I swear the old man is losing his mind."

I joined in his laughter weakly.

"Anyway, he said that if I told you something, he would get me that master cylinder I need," he confessed with a sheepish grin.

"Tell me, then. I want you to get your car finished." I grinned back. At least Jacob didn't believe any of this. It made the situation a bit easier. Against the wall, Edward was watching my face, his own face expressionless. I saw a sophomore in a pink dress eyeing him with timid speculation, but he didn't seem to be aware of her.

Jacob looked away again, ashamed. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Jacob," I assured him. "I won't even be mad at Billy. Just say what you have to."

"Well — this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella — he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.'" He shook his head in disgust.

"He's still superstitious, eh?" I would have to write him another letter later to warn him to back off.

"Yeah. He was… kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. He didn't believe…"Jacob trailed off self-consciously.

My eyes narrowed. "I fell."

"I know that," Jacob said quickly.

"He thinks Edward had something to do with me getting hurt." It wasn't a question, and despite my promise, I was angry.

Jacob wouldn't meet my eyes. We weren't even bothering to sway to the music, though his hands were still on my waist, and mine around his neck.

"Look, Jacob, I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know" — he looked at me now, responding to the new earnestness in my voice — "Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead."

"I know," he claimed, but he sounded like my sincere words had affected him some.

Maybe he'd be able to convince Billy of this much, at least.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob," I apologized.

"At any rate, you get your parts, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered. He was still looking awkward… upset.

"There's more?" I asked in disbelief.

"Forget it," he mumbled, "I'll get a job and save the money myself."

I glared at him until he met my gaze. "Just spit it out, Jacob."

"It's so bad."

"I don't care. Tell me," I insisted.

"Okay… but, geez, this sounds bad." He shook his head. "He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that — and this is his plural, not mine" — he lifted one hand from my waist and made little quotations marks in the air — '"We'll be watching.'" He watched warily for my reaction.

It sounded like something from a mafia movie. I laughed out loud.

"Sorry you had to do this, Jake," I snickered.

"I don't mind that much." He grinned in relief. His eyes were appraising as they raked quickly over my dress. "So, should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I sighed. "Tell him I said thanks. I know he means well."

The song ended, and I dropped my arms.

His hands hesitated at my waist, and he glanced at my bum leg. "Do you want to dance again? Or can I help you get somewhere?"

Edward answered for me. "That's all right, Jacob. I'll take it from here."

Jacob flinched, and stared wide-eyed at Edward, who stood just beside us.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," he mumbled. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella." He stepped back, waving halfheartedly.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Sorry," he said again before he turned for the door.

Edward's arms wound around me as the next song started. It was a little up-tempo for slow dancing, but that didn't seem to concern him. I leaned my head against his chest, content.

"Feeling better?" I teased.

"Not really," he said tersely.

"Don't be mad at Billy," I sighed. "He just worries about me for Charlie's sake. It's nothing personal."

"I'm not mad at Billy," he corrected in a clipped voice. "But his son is irritating me."

I pulled back to look at him. His face was very serious.

"Why?"

"First of all, he made me break my promise."

I stared at him in confusion.

He half-smiled. "I promised I wouldn't let go of you tonight," he explained.

"Oh. Well, I forgive you."

"Thanks. But there's something else." Edward frowned.

I waited patiently.

"He called you pretty," he finally continued, his frown deepening. "That's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful."

I laughed. "You might be a little biased."

"I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent eyesight."

We were twirling again, my feet on his as he held me close.

"So are you going to explain the reason for all of this?" I wondered.

He looked down at me, confused, and I glared meaningfully at the crepe paper.

He considered for a moment, and then changed direction, spinning me through the crowd to the back door of the gym. I caught a glimpse of Jessica and Mike dancing, staring at me curiously. Jessica waved, and I smiled back quickly. Angela was there, too, looking blissfully happy in the arms of Ben Cheney; she didn't look away from his eyes.

As soon as we were alone and outside, he swung me up into his arms, and carried me across the dark grounds till he reached the bench beneath the shadow of the madrone trees. He sat there, keeping me cradled against his chest. The moon was already up, visible through the gauzy clouds, and his face glowed pale in the white light. His mouth was hard, his eyes troubled.

"The point?" I prompted softly.

He ignored me, staring up at the moon.

"Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end," I muttered through my teeth, instantly tense.

He sighed.

"I brought you to the prom," he said slowly, finally answering my question, "Because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."

I shuddered at his words, and then shook my head angrily. "In what strange parallel dimension would I ever have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this." I only would have gone if I could dance with Aaron. I kept the smile off my face as I thought about some of our dance off's with others; we could dance like it was nobody's business!

He smiled briefly, but it didn't touch his eyes. "It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself."

"That's because I was with you."

We were quiet for a minute; he stared at the moon and I stared at him. I wished there was some way to explain how very uninterested I was in a normal human life.

"Will you tell me something?" he asked, glancing down at me with a slight smile.

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise you'll tell me," he insisted, grinning.

I knew I was going to regret this almost instantly. "Fine."

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here," he began.

"I was," I interjected.

"Exactly," he agreed. "But you must have had some other theory… I'm curious — what did you think I was dressing you up for?"

Yes, instant regret. I pursed my lips, hesitating. "I don't want to tell you."

"You promised," he objected.

"I know."

"What's the problem?"

I knew he thought it was mere embarrassment holding me back. It wasn't. I just had to quickly come up with a reason to think I wasn't going to prom. "I think it will make you mad — or sad."

His brows pulled together over his eyes as he thought that through. "I still want to know. Please?"

I sighed. He waited. I quickly came up with a crazy excuse.

"Well… I assumed it was some kind of… occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing… prom!" I scoffed.

"Human?" he asked flatly. He'd picked up on the key word.

I looked down at my dress, fidgeting with a stray piece of chiffon. He waited in silence.

"Okay," I confessed in a rush. "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind… that you were going to change me, after all."

A dozen emotions played across his face. Some I recognized: anger… pain… and then he seemed to collect himself and his expression became amused.

"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" he teased, touching the lapel of his tuxedo jacket.

I scowled to hide my fake embarrassment. "I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does." He was still grinning. "It's not funny," I said.

"No, you're right, it's not," he agreed, his smile fading. "I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But I am serious."

He sighed deeply. "I know. And you're really that willing?"

The pain was back in his eyes. I bit my lip and nodded.

"So ready for this to be the end," he murmured, almost to himself, "for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," I disagreed under my breath.

"I'm not worth it," he said sadly.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness."

"I know what I am."

I sighed. "So do I."

But his mercurial mood shifted on me. He pursed his lips, and his eyes were probing.

He examined my face for a long moment.

"You're ready now, then?" he asked.

"Um." I gulped. "Yes?"

He smiled, and inclined his head slowly until his cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw.

"Right now?" he whispered, his breath blowing cool on my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yes," I whispered, so my voice wouldn't have a chance to break. I knew he wouldn't do it so I didn't bother on telling him to stop when he got too close.

It didn't matter that my body was rigid as a plank, my hands balled into fists, my breathing erratic…

He chuckled darkly, and leaned away. His face did look disappointed.

"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily," he said with a sour edge to his mocking tone.

"A girl can dream."

His eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Not exactly," I said, frowning at his word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever."

His expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice.

"Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I will stay with you — isn't that enough?" But he wouldn't though. Not really.

I forced a natural looking smile under his fingertips. "Enough for now."

He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.

I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat.

* * *

"Come on, Bella!" Alice yelled from the other side of the bathroom doorway.

I sighed before I finished tying the top part of the bikini around my neck and stepped out. "You know, contrary to how you think I act, I am still completely human."

Alice rolled her eyes as we headed down the stairs. We were all off to a swimming pool to hang out as a family since the James incident. It was June now and school had gotten out a week ago.

I was just glad to be out of the oh so horrifying cast.

Alice wore a bikini with blue polka dots while mine was simply white.

We met at the bottom of the stairs with Rosalie and Esme and waited for the boys. Esme's bikini was purple while Rosalie's was red.

"Damn, chick," I said to Rosalie, there had been a slight bit of progress in the last month. She didn't like me but she didn't hate me anymore. "You dress up nice."

She smiled as the boys joined us and we headed to the pool.

Edward and I floated peacefully-for now, who knew how long anything would last with Emmett around-at the opposite side of the deep end.

"Did they have swimming pools back when you were a kid or was it just lakes?"

He splashed me gently and I laughed. "We had both actually but back then we usually had to separate the girls and guys from swimming. That changed after I was turned but by then I had no desire to go swimming with humans."

I opened my mouth to say something when Edward quickly knocked me under the water. I kept my eyes open enough to see the wave of water above the surface that would have slapped into me.

I came up sputtering though and turned to look at a sheepish Emmett.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to do it that hard."

I rolled my eyes. "It's _water_, Emmett."

Alice came up behind him, sitting atop Jasper's shoulders and Rosalie hoisted herself onto Emmett's. "We know that, but just in case you hadn't noticed, Edward is just a tad bit overprotective."

I laughed. "Just a _tad_?" I asked innocently as the others laughed and Edward growled at me.

I turned back to Alice. "What are you doing?"

Her grin was just a bit too wide for my liking. "We're playing chicken!"

I squeaked as Edward picked me up onto his shoulders as Esme-sitting atop Carlisle-joined us. "And how exactly do you plan on this being fair with me playing?"

"Don't worry, Bella," Jasper said. "They'll keep it human."

I gave him a look, catching on to his phrasing quickly. "You know the guys have to be human too or this won't work."

Alice and Rosalie laughed while the boys pouted. "And you said she wouldn't catch on," Esme teased the boys.

We all took our respective positions and then counted off.

"One, two, three, go!"

Why Edward wanted to go towards Emmett and Rosalie was beyond me-or maybe Emmett was the one who headed towards us-but regardless I found myself wrestling with Rosalie.

"You know," she remarked as we tried to push the other off. "You are remarkably strong for a human."

I raised my eyes at her as I managed to push her to one side. "I'm the clumsiest human alive and you say I'm strong? Did you hit your head?"

I was paying attention to Rosalie so I didn't notice Alice and Jasper come up on the side of us until I was falling backwards.

"Ah!" I squeaked as I quickly wrapped my feet around his arms and managed to not to fall off his back into the water. I was hanging down his back through and my back cracked from stopped the downward movement.

As I crawled back up onto Edward's shoulder, Carlisle called from across the pool, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Just…fine…." I mumbled as I pulled myself the rest of the way up.

We turned back towards Alice and Jasper. "Okay, chica," I said tensing. "Let's roll."

They laughed and we continued our games for several more minutes until, while I was fighting Rose again, I heard Alice gasp.

"Bella, jump left!" She screamed at me.

I didn't turn to look and see why; I simply planted one knee in Edward's back and dove underwater.

As I neared the bottom of the pool, I heard a muffled boom and muffled screams coming from above as a wave pushed me more left.

I swam up after I had started to loose air. I had just taken a deep breath when something-one of the Cullens I presumed-slammed into me sending us both back down to the bottom of the pool.

Edward had started to go back up when something pushed him back down and onto me-our lips automatically locking.

Time froze.

But not really.

It just seemed like it did. One of those moments where everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

I wasn't paying attention to his lips or how his body was laying directly on top of mine.

What I was aware of was the weirdest feeling coursing through my body-starting at my hips.

It was weird because it was somehow some of the most intense pain at the same time it was some of the best pleasure.

I opened my eyes and became aware of a strange light encompassing Edward and I. The Cullens were surrounding us underwater and I could tell by their expressions that they were frantically trying to get Edward's attention but somehow he couldn't hear them.

The pain was starting to overrun the pleasure and I was running out of air but I couldn't manage to get his lips off of mine.

His lips opened and the suction that glued his lips to mine disappeared.

As my eyes rolled back I managed to twist Edward's head to the side.

As my eyes closed I saw a glimpse of the white light blow out as if it were a force field and throw everyone out or to the side of the pool.

Darkness descended.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I knew immediately where I was even though it had been nearly ten years since I had been in this place.

The in-between.

Where I had first, unknowingly met my twins. Of course, my memory of that fact was hidden from me when I was on earth but here I could remember it with perfect clarity.

I stood up and looked around. No one was here.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed off the walls.

"Hello! Future child of mine?"

A male laugh sounded from behind me and I whirled around to see a boy about my height with a strong, but lean build with soft auburn hair and striking green eyes facing me.

"Figured out the secrets, did you?"

I smiled. "Do I get to know your initials?"

He shook his head, smirking. "Unfortunately, no. The people who run this place were quite put out when you figured out what they stood for so I'm not allowed to give you a name or initials."

I pouted. "But I don't even know which kid you're supposed to be."

He shrugged. "Well, you aren't here very long. Don't even really know why they brought you here."

I was about to ask him when he flickered.

I frowned. "Jeez. You weren't kidding. How long was I out?"

I couldn't see him when he answered for the in-between fell away but I heard his voice. "About 5 minutes."

What a waste of time.

Pity I wouldn't remember the boy when I woke up again.

* * *

"Bella? Can you here me?"

Silence.

"Why isn't she answering?"

"Just hold on a minute, son," another voice answered calmly. "Wherever that blast came from, it was strong enough to knock the six of us back. She's lucky she doesn't have a concussion."

I struggled to open my eyes but all I could manage was a weak fluttering.

"Bella?" a female voice asked. A hand slipped into mine. "If you can hear me, sweetie, squeeze my hand."

I did as she asked.

"Bella, it's Carlisle," the second voice said. "I need you to open your eyes."

I tried to. Really, I did. But it was far too bright.

Alice spoke up. "Can we move her to the darker section of the pool? I think it's too bright."

I felt myself being picked up and then the blinding light that I could see from behind my closed eyes disappeared and my eyes weakly fluttered opened.

"Carlisle?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore. Like I got hit by a truck. But that's normal," I said carefully sitting up with his and Edward's help.

My eyes widened when I saw what the poolroom looked like. The lifeguard's chair was floating in the pool. And about half the pool was gone; instead it looked like everything was wet.

"What happened?"

"Well," Alice began as she sat down in front of me while Carlisle went about doing a physical, "The lifeguard's chair fell down suddenly with nothing that I could see to trigger it. After the waves and screams had died down, Edward jumped in to get you but ended up slamming into you and sending you both down. After about a minute of waiting, we all went down after you too to find a white light surrounding the both of you. Somehow, not only did that white light prevent Edward from hearing our thoughts it also, when we tried to go through it to get to Edward, flung us back with such a force that we cracked part of the pool and some of us broke some of the bleachers when we landed."

"What was it? The light, I mean?" I looked from face to face as we slowly headed out to the car.

They were all silent until Jasper answered me. "We don't know."

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that I thought about what had happened at the pool. Alice had insisted on taking me bra shopping and I had reluctantly agreed.

I had been trying on a push-up bra-for only Alice knows why; I would never wear such a thing-and she was adjusting it when it started hurting.

"Ow!" I quickly undid the clasp.

"What? I didn't do anything." Alice insisted, trying to put the bra back on me.

"No, Alice I'm not putting it back on. It hurts."

"Huh, that weird." She said going to find a different style.

While she was gone I looked at myself in the mirror. I hoped I was imagining things, but my breasts looked bigger than they did a week ago.

I didn't say anything to Carlisle but as the days wore on, headaches and fatigue started adding to the list and I started getting odd cravings.

"Bananas and pickles, Bella?" Alice said as Esme-loving as always-put a plate of banana slices and pickles in front of me.

I nodded, quickly eating.

Alice shook her head at me, while Rosalie sat across from us and gave a disgusted look at my plate. "You know, Bella," she remarked, "If I didn't know Edward was such a prude and that there was no way it was possible, I would almost think you were pregnant."

I raised my eyebrows calmly while internally I was reeling. I was thankful Jasper had gone hunting with the boys for there was no way to hide my panic.

It was too soon.

Wasn't it?

* * *

When Alice dropped my off at my house that night, I went immediately to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and-lifting up my shirt-place a hand on my stomach.

I gave out a shaky breath.

"Bella?" Alice knocked on the door lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…give me a minute."

I sat down on the toilet, pretending to go to the bathroom.

I no longer had a doubt that I was pregnant. My stomach was hard and the symptoms of pregnancy were appearing. I now knew that the white light from a week ago had somehow, someway, been me getting pregnant with Edward's kid.

It made no sense but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

I had to figure out how to get to Aaron without being followed and without Alice watching me.

I took a deep breath, flushed the toilet, and went out to meet Alice.

I got into bed before sitting up under the covers to face Alice.

"Alice, if I asked you something would you answer it?"

Her eyes were surprised. "Of course, Bella."

She sat down next to me.

"If I requested something of you, as a friend, would you do it?"

Her eyes turned wary, but worried. "Of course."

"I need you to do something for me and you're not going to like it."

She sighed. "What is it, Bella?"

I thought about how to phrase what I needed. "I need to go away for about two months. Go see a family member."

She frowned. "Ok. We'll get you tickets. No big deal, Bella."

I shook my head. "You're not buying the tickets and that's not what I'm asking. While I'm away…" I paused.

Alice frowned. "Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "While I'm away…I need you to not look for me. For my future."

Her voice was sharp. "You have got to be joking."

I looked up at her, pleading with my eyes. "I'm not."

"Bella, that's insanity. Especially with the James incident."

"But James is _dead_ Alice. He's not coming back. Besides, I'll be in a place that it's sunny."

"Are you going to tell me where this place is?"

"No."

"Then forget it."

I sighed. "If I tell you the general area, will you do it?"

"Edward won't like it."

"He doesn't have to know."

"And how do you propose I keep it from him?"

"Well, for one you and I are the only ones who know about this. He can't read my thoughts and you can hide yours. And I'll need to leave within the next few days so when and if he finds out it'll be too late. And you can look to see if I get to my destination safely. You just can't look after that."

"Bella, I just can't."

I was silent, desperately thinking of a way for her to agree.

"You'll be somewhere we can't immediately get to you. Why would I be okay with that, Bella?" she asked.

I looked at her, my eyes grave. "Haven't you ever had someone not in your immediate family that you would do anything for? That you would go to the ends of the earth and back to protect them? Did it not occur to you that I might have someone like that too?"

Her shoulders slumped. "You're protecting someone?"

"Yes. And you can't see what they look like."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll agree to it _only_ if one, you tell me the general area you are going. Two, you call us once a week. And three, you tell us when you get off and board any and all planes you have to take."

"Deal."

She sighed again as I hugged her-careful to keep my stomach away from her. She would surely feel the difference. "You owe me huge for this, you know."

"We'll go shopping when I get back." I promised, scooting under the covers.

"We better," she warned as I fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later, I was in Lunang, China. Well, the outskirts of it. Close enough to town to get food and other supplies but far away enough and secluded enough that you had to be looking to find the house. It was deep into the forest and surrounded by trees.

I quickly called Alice and assured her I had landed safely before heading off to Aaron's house.

I was about 100 feet away when Aaron opened the door. "Bella?" he called, surprised. I hadn't called ahead for fear of one of the Cullens finding out where I was really going.

A blonde head of hair ducked under Aaron's arm and was running towards me. "Mom!"

I caught my daughter in a hug and floated us over back to Aaron.

Aaron opened his mouth with Rose pulled away from me abruptly; looking surprised.

"You're pregnant." She said in surprise.

I smiled. "That I am."

* * *

A couple weeks later-what we estimated to be around halfway through my pregnancy-Emmett came home with a girl that had shoulder length brown hair and stunning green eyes.

And she was every bit as half human as he was.

"Mom," he said as he tugged the reluctant-and scared it seemed-girl forward. "This is Elizabeth Albany. Liz, this is my mother, Bella McCarthy."

"You have beautiful, hair," I told the nervous girl.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

I turned back to my son. "So who is she?"

He frowned. "I just-"

I waved my hand at him. "Yes, you told me her name. But what is she to you?"

I'm pretty sure that they both blushed, but my son's eyes flickered towards Aaron.

I twisted my head to look at Aaron.

Aaron came to sit by me and took my hand. "Bella, Liz is Emmett's girlfriend. Has been, actually, for the past four years."

I gave him a look. "And the reason I didn't know about her before now is…what?"

"Well, we didn't want to add more stress to your life while you were running, mainly. And also because you wouldn't have freaked out."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I would have freaked out. The only reason I'm not freaking out now is because I know she's not the betrayer and has been with you for four years. I'm guessing you have moved when they do?"

Liz nodded at the same time Aaron asked, "betrayer?"

"I'll get to that later, Aaron. Liz, I expect you to take care of my son."

"He is my life, Mrs. McCarthy. I will do my best to make sure no harm comes to him."

"Well then," I said standing up. "Welcome to the McCarthys. And please, call me Bella." And I brought her into a hug.

Which she jumped back from when my unborn child kicked.

I winced and rubbed my stomach.

"Come on," Aaron said, leading me back to the couch. "You need to rest. All the healing Rose is giving you will be for naught."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah. You're already taking her away from her Volturi boyfriend."

I glanced up at him sharply as Aaron groaned, Liz hit his head, and from somewhere in the house Rose yelled, "EMMETT!"

"Oops," Emmett muttered.

I glared at Aaron. "Her volturi _boyfriend?"_

"Calm down, Bella. They aren't actually dating."

"But she has conversation with them on a regular basis?"

Rose walked into the room, then. "Well, yeah, but so do you."

I snorted. "That is way different and you know it. I deal with them cause they are sadistic to the point of amusement, okay friends, and I need to keep them in line. You, on the other hand, want to date one of them. Not while I'm alive, will I let you date a red-eyed Volturi."

Rose had been looking down but now she glanced up at me. "But you'd allow a golden-eyed Volturi?"

I folded my arms and tried to keep from wincing as my child continued to kick my stomach. "It depends on who it is. And it would be after he had been abstaining for at least a year from human blood. And after I threatened his life."

She nodded, coming over to me and healing the bruises on my bloated stomach. I sighed as the pain retreated as she worked her healing magic.

"Who is it?" I asked her as I relaxed back into the couch.

"Demetri." She said, not looking at me.

"Well…you could have done worse. But he's still not your boyfriend."

She nodded but glared at Emmett when he snickered.

"Yeah, Rosie. _Demi's_ not your boyfriend."

She glared at her brother as Aaron and I tried to hide our laughs.

"It's okay, baby," I said as she groaned into the couch cushions. "Everyone has nicknames."

She snorted but let it go as Aaron and I pressed our lips together and quickly shooed Emmett and Liz out of the room.

* * *

Two weeks later, I screamed as pain shot through my stomach-falling forward before hand's that I dimly recognized as Aaron's caught me.

I was unaware of anything but the pain shooting through my stomach.

Somewhere, I was aware that my baby was coming. I dimly wondered why it was like this instead of how my twins were born before pain silenced my thoughts.

There was a pair of hands at the start and end of the line of pain-whether helping or making things worse I had no idea.

Several minutes later, I heard a baby cry.

I felt the pain in my stomach subside as I felt the skin come back together as my daughter worked her healing magic.

A baby was placed in my arms as I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

It was gone. My baby was gone.

I could feel it. Who had taken it from me?

I thrashed around fighting the darkness the held me immobile and the voices just outside it as they desperately tried to calm me.

I fought against them with all my might.

I had to find my baby.

I had gathered up a force of air to push the restraints off, when my little child was place back onto my stomach.

I relaxed as his presence floated back into my mind and the restraints lifted.

I slept easily, with my baby in my arms.

* * *

It was several hours later when I awoke. Rosalie was texting on her cell and Emmett and Liz were on the computer and Aaron was stroking my newborn baby's head gently. I struggled to prop myself up without waking my little one and Aaron was instantly by my head helping me.

"Good to see you're awake and sane."

I frowned. "Was I insane at some point?"

Rosalie nodded, shutting her phone. "We tried to get him away from you to wash him up, but you started thrashing wildly and screaming and moaning. Dad was able to wash him and have him back in your arms before you threw us off. We could feel it coming."

Oh, so it had been them.

"It…it felt like someone had taken him. Not just from my arms, but from my life. Like he was no longer here. I think in the first hours of the first sleep, the bond between mother and child is formed and that's why I reacted so bad to him being taken."

I shifted my baby boy off of my stomach to cradle him in my arms. I was surprised he was not asleep, but awake. He was oddly quiet.

His bright green eyes gazed up at me as he smiled at me and laughed.

"He's actually been awake for a while, but he's stayed silent which is really odd even for a half breed. We think he probably has a gift." Emmett said softly.

But what kind of gift could that be? That you knew when someone was sleeping, what they were…

"Emmett, think about something that makes you really angry."

He shrugged, but did so.

My little boy grew more distressed the angrier Emmett became. When he was furious, my boy burst into wails.

"Okay, now all of you think peaceful." I commanded as I rocked him back and forth, cooing softly.

He was smiling back at me within seconds.

I laughed slightly as I lifted him up vertically.

"Well, hi there my little empath." There was something familiar about his face and his faint blonde hair that I couldn't place.

"An empath? Seriously? When he gets older that's going to be so cool!" Emmett whooped.

Right on cue, my little Empath started pumping his legs up and down in excitement.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day, so he's a bit more advanced then these two, but that's probably to be expected." Aaron said, sitting beside me.

"Well, you've certainly got the brightest green eyes I've ever seen my little…" I suddenly realized why the face looked familiar. "Jasper. You're a little Jasper, aren't you?"

"Jasper? As in the Empath from the Cullen family?"

"The one and the same. He looks like a little Jasper right now, though I'm sure that will change if I'm right about his dad."

"Edward?" Rose asked.

"Apparently."

"Are you going to name him that?" Liz asked coming forward.

"Yep. Jasper Anthony Swan. Born July 16, 2005."

* * *

I spent a month with my new little boy and family before I headed home. But I had a stop I had to make on the way so I boarded a plan two days early and left a tearful family behind.

No one stopped me as I headed to where I wanted to go.

"They are waiting to feed," the girl at the front desk protested as I walked past her.

I stopped in my tracks before pivoting to find Heidi.

I met her at the entryway. I didn't have to say anything. She simply turned them a different way and lead them back out into Volterra.

When she came back I handed her a bag of human blood.

She downed it quickly. "Where do you get these?"

"From the excess supply in hospitals. It's better than having you take a human life."

I turned on my heel and burst through the doors into the throne room.

All the vampires scampered back as they saw who it was who came through the door.

I had detached the attachments that made my hair look longer before coming here so they wouldn't know that I looked any different while in forks.

I looked around the throne room before tossing them their blood bags.

Once they finished I walked up to Aro. "Where is Demetri?"

He shrunk into his chair. "He's out hunting."

I raised my eyebrows. "Hunting?" I asked, sharply.

He nodded. "He's trying the animal diet."

"When did he leave?"

He answered the question that I didn't ask. "He should be back in about 15 minutes."

I turned on my heel and walked down the three steps to Jane. "Show me to his room."

She nodded curtly and led me out of the room; she knew the difference between 'friend' Bella and 'I will kick your ass if you go against me' Bella.

She showed me to his room and I sat down on the couch he had.

Jane hovered in the doorway. "When did you find out?" she asked.

"When I went home to have my third child."

She perked up instantly. "Oooh. When did you have it?"

"You know, I never would have pegged you for the 'I think babies are cute' type."

She stuck her tongue out at me as I pulled out my phone to show her pictures of my Jazz. "He's about a month old now."

"But he's so big."

"Advanced growth, remember?"

"That's crazy, Bella. They'll all be full grown by the time this war with those two are done."

"I know." I felt something shift in the castle and closed my phone. "Demetri's coming."

She instantly bounded away from me. "Have fun!" she said before disappearing down the hall.

Demetri obviously knew I was here, for when he rounded the corner into his room he was already wary.

He shut the door even though it didn't do anything for the sound with vampires as housemates-or castle mates.

"How was hunting?" I asked him amiably.

He paused in putting a new shirt on instead of his tore up and bloody one. I could admit that he was attractive without a shirt.

He had nice abs at the very least.

"Interesting," he said at last and pulled the shirt on over his head.

"Indeed," I said as he warily sat down on the couch beside me.

I was silent, wondering where to start and how to go about not ripping his head of but getting my point across.

"You found about me and Rose?" he asked, cringing.

I glared at him. "There is no _you_ and Rose." I snapped.

"Bella," he pleaded.

"Not as long as you have red eyes," I tacked on, reluctantly.

His breath caught and he looked at me so hopefully I couldn't help but give in a little.

I sighed. "Look Demetri, you are no where near the top of the 'mate list' that I could have chosen for my daughter. You aren't even in the top half. But if she has to have a mate in the volturi you are one of the better ones. But you will never have her as long as you still feed off of humans. It's against everything that I am."

"I know."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

He laughed. "Bella, don't think for a moment that I could possibly think that I deserve your daughter. Rose is so much better that I could ever hope to be. I don't know how or even why she chose me, but she did. And I'm going to do everything I can, to be someone she isn't ashamed of and can live peacefully with your family. If you let me."

I sighed. "You are too charming for you own good."

He smirked. "And I have good abs."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I saw you staring. "

I snorted. "Just remember who you want to date."

He snorted. "That's not hard to remember."

"Oh, really?"

He quickly backpedaled. "That's not what I mean!"

I laughed. "What do you mean then?"

"I mean it's between the woman who can kick my a** and the one who can kick my a**…better."

"Whatever you say…._Demi_." I laughed and heard several of the other vampires join in.

"No on asked you!" he yelled at them. I'm fairly certain he blushed even though he was vampire.

I laughed, leaning back.

He looked down at me. "You staying here?"

"Yup. You gotta problem with that?"

He held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Not with the way you _didn't_ take off my head for kinda-not-really dating your daughter."

"I'm kinda surprised Aaron didn't rip off your head." I commented.

"Yeah. Me too. He might have been hoping you would do that though."

"True."

* * *

When I called Aaron a couple days later, turns out he was hoping exactly that. Well, partially. As long as Demetri was trying to become vegetarian, he was willing to keep an open mind on the subject.

But they still had a way to go before we would let them become anything like Emmett and Liz.

Two days later, I landed in Seattle.

Dad couldn't pick me up-he had a new case suddenly come up-but the Cullens were all too willing to take over that job for my dad.

Within the first minute I stepped off the plane, I'm pretty sure I was nearly crushed six different times.

I could see Alice jumping up and down before I got past the gates and she beat Edward as the first one to hug me.

"You are never to do that to me again," she growled in my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"Sorry, Alice," I laughed as she released me and handed me off to Edward.

I tilted up my head to him and he kissed me long and hard; both of us completely ignoring Emmett's wolf whistle.

"Hi," I whispered when we parted.

He smiled. "You are never leaving for two months again."

I laughed. "Okay."

Each of them hugged me tightly, greeting me warmly and welcoming me home.

Even Jasper gave me a tentative hug.

"It's good to have you home, Bella," Esme said, taking my hand as we walked out of the airport.

I smiled.

Even though I had left my family far too soon, I had left Aaron, Rosalie, and Emmett sad and tearful (well, Rose and Em tearful, Aaron couldn't cry) but with a new purpose.

Guarding, raising, and protecting Jasper.

I hated to look at my son in such a way, but we all knew that if Tasha were ever able to get her hands on him before he came to have an understanding of us and our love, he would be very instrumental to her army.

I had left them in the Chinese airport headed off to Ennistimon, Ireland where they would stay for a while. It was a town close enough to sea that they could make an escape quickly if the need arose.

It was already obvious that Jasper would have a more advanced growth rate then his siblings. Only time would tell how much faster it would be.

It pained me to know that he would probably be full grown by the time I could confirm who his father was and have them meet.

But regardless of leaving my family behind, leaving my new son, finding out both of my twins had mates, and knowing Edward would leave me soon, I was oddly content.

"It's good to be home, Esme." I told her before turning to Edward.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

_**END BOOK 2**_

Wow! Can you believe it's the end of this one? I can't!

So I have a question for everyone!

Do you want me to write the sneak peek now and wait a few weeks for the first installment in the next book or do you want me to continue writing the sneak peek and the next book at the same time?

You tell me. You guys earned a sneak peak! Let's see how many reviews I get for the story as a whole!

Another thing, I know it seemed like Bella was fine with leaving baby Jasper behind but she wasn't. I just didn't spend time on the goodbyes.

**Twigurl1863**: Well, thank you! I appreciate the compliment and I'm glad you have liked everything so far!

**Debbie-lou**: Thanks!

**Kyky xx 123**: Did this answer your question? Haha. And thanks!

**MickeyMC**: Thanks!

**Hlwareham**: Did this answer your question? And thanks!

**Crimson-goth-girl**: haha, I love your enthusiasm! And girl, I totally get what you mean about stupid men but we won't get into _that_ mess. Haha.

**Ruskie Roo**: Yeah, the closer we get to the Cullens finding out the more the books will become my own.

**Reina13**: Thanks!

**Cerriddwen**: haha, oh I love reading your reviews. You can be so random at times. Don't worry, it's a good thing. I will see if I can present you with some kind of birthday present. Just make sure you don't fail your classes because of my story. Then I'd feel bad.

**Airforcebrat555**: I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises. Like I told Ruskie roo, the closer we get to the Cullens finding out about Bella, the more the story will deviate from SM's storyline.

**GreenEyedAngel**: Yes, I definitely have a plan for during bella 'depression period.' I'm glad you are liking it though!


	30. Thanks!

Dear faithful readers,

Vampire Encounters: A Darker Moon (ADM or DM) is up with a preface. The first chapter will be up soon and I'm working on the sneak peek which I will post on this story when it is finished so I advise not taking your alerts off of this story quite yet.

Also, for the few of you who want baby Jasper to be vampire Jasper's kid…sorry, not gonna happen.

I want to give a special thanks to:

AliceVampire

Ruskie Roo

Hlwareham

Cerridwen

Reina13

Kyky xx 123

Claire Thomas

NotSoslightlyCrazy

RomFicGurl

Crimson-goth-girl

Canis lupus Lover

You guys have been my most constant reviewers and I can't tell you how much I appreciate getting a review from you every chapter.

And of, course, thanks the rest of all of you. There is no particular order to how I listed you and just cause you are not in the above list does not mean that you aren't important to me:

motherduckatschool

Laffytaffy123

TwiGurl1863

Harrie-x

Bluefire-33

Wingless angel

Twirob

Vampaireprincess

Griselstar

TeamCarlisleWhitlock

Dani-1811

Dazzleme787

Last AirBender18

Katje1985

Kahtilyn13

XXMDLSXX

Readingandmaththatsall

Iluvreading

INKROSE

Debbie-lou

Fyredanzadesires

Arrowthroughmyheart

Vampiregirl 31

Littlehuman 2.0

Draed

Artemis

GreeneyedAngel

Kittyallstars

AliceIvyRose

JinxChan

Crazyikleangel

Dead 2 Da Unknown

MacKenzie L

Vampgurl

Lexistar10

Airforcebrat555

MickeyMC

Andriana

Sorry, if I forgot anyone!

Please stay with me as we follow Bella's journey in

Vampire Encounters: A Darker Moon


End file.
